Eternally
by soul bound
Summary: May 4 - new chapter is up. A mingling of several Beauty and The Beast stories (CBS - original series, CW 2012, and Disney animated movie) with a twist.
1. Prologue

**A** **/N: Another story I will be uploading with editing along the way.**

 **A mingling of several Beauty and The Beast stories (CBS - original series, CW 2012, and Disney animated movie) with a twist.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Two children sat on a carpeted floor with their back facing the hearth. A fire crackled behind them, keeping their tiny bodies warm. In front of them sat an elderly couple, who had been married for nearly forty years. The husband and wife sat on a tan colored couch that was years past its breaking point but it was a beloved item and neither had the heart to discard and toss it out. It was a gift from their first born child, who passed away much too young and left behind a wife and son.

The elderly man, known as Grandpa Keller cleared his throat. "Legend has it that your great, great, great, well let's just say a very long time ago we were related to a very rich man. His name was Vincent,"

"That's my name grandpa," Vincent interrupted. He was taller than his best friend and they were both quite the opposite. One was talkative and the other shy. One was tall and lean the other shorter and round

"Yes it is, Vincent. Shall I continue?" Grandpa Keller asked.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. Please continue."

"Now this young man was very wealthy and very handsome. Every woman in the village loved him but he didn't love any of them. They all thought that they were his one true love and was vying for his heart. The truth was he was a very selfish person and cared for no one but himself.

One day when he was in his carriage on the way back from the country he encountered a peasant on the road. This peasant, she was very tired and weak from her journey and was trying to get home to her very ill husband and young daughter.

Her husband was sick and his health had been deteriorating. They prayed to the high heavens hoping to lift his spirits but he grew weaker each day. They tried everything they could to get him back to his usual self but nothing worked. Desperate, the wife decided to go to the next town over and seek the one they said healed all. But of course people like that back then were thought to be witches and were very difficult to find as they lived in hiding.

She hated to leave her beloved husband but she had no choice as he was slowly dying and was in pain everyday. The only thing that kept her mind at peace was the fact that their daughter would be at home with her husband to care for him. She bid them both adieu and kissed each on the cheek then set on her journey.

She walked through rain and storm, mud stricken paths and slick hills with very little rest. After a day and half of leaving her home she finally arrived at her destination but was drenched from head to toe and was completely exhausted but it wasn't what she expected. When she asked for help some turned their backs on her but others understood her situation and gave her shelter and some food while she searched for the one who did not want to be found.

It wasn't until three nights later that she managed to make progress. A stranger at an alley called her over. Though it was dark and most people had already gone home she still trusted this stranger," Grandpa Keller paused and then yawned. "I'm not as young as I use to be. I'll let your Grandma Belle continue. Is that okay with you kids?"

The two children looked at each, the smaller one being shy just nodded while Vincent the more outgoing of the two smiled and answered. "Chip says continue!"

"Vincent what did I tell you about calling him that? Say sorry to JT," Grandma Belle scolded.

"But JT likes it,"Vincent turned to his best friend. "Don't you Chip?"

"It's okay Mrs. Keller," JT answered quietly.

"JT, how many times do I have to tell you to all me Grandma Belle," she corrected him. "You and your mother have been living with us for years now JT. You'll always be family to us."

"Yea Chip, best buds, remember?" Vincent chimed in with a huge smile on his face.

JT cracked a coy smile and his chipped front tooth showed. "Best buds!"

They turned to each other and raised their hand for a high five. A clapping sound echoed in the living room as the fire crackled behind them.

"Shall I continue?" Grandma Belle asked.

"Yes Grandma," they chimed in this time.

"My heavens, silly me, where did Grandpa leave off?"

"A figure in a dark alley!" Vincent said excitedly.

"Yes, thank you. She had been up since the break of dawn and regardless of how tired she was she kept looking for this healer. She looked all over town and no matter who she asked no one ever knew where this healer lived, just that she appeared whenever needed.

For three days she walked and searched until sunset. On the third night a hooded figure appeared in an alley and called to her. Discreetly, they walked from cobblestone pathways to mazes of darkened alleys until they were no longer in the village.

The mysterious stranger stopped. "If you dare continue you will do as I say without question and without hesitation. Is this understood?"

Tired and weak but rejuvenated at the fact of being able to save her husband. She gladly answered. "Yes."

Behind them the sun shone bright as it started to rise once more. They continued their path into a forest that no one dared enter but the ones called witches. They walked through the woods, over logs and underneath branches until they reached a cave entrance covered in vines.

"This is as far as you go. Stay here while I get what you seek for."

"But I have not told you what it is I am in need of."

"Your husband is very ill, is he not?"

"But...yes very ill," she nodded. She was now convinced that witches were very much real and she dared not question anything.

"Will you still agree to do as I say?" the mysterious witch asked.

"Will my husband stay alive?"

"Yes."

"I will do all you ask of me."

"Just one and your debt to me will be repaid. If you are to change your mind your husband will die. Is this understood?"

"Yes. I have not come far to watch him die."

"Wait here for my return. I shall not take long but it is a journey I must take alone. Enter the cave only if you hear others approach. It will keep you safe from harm."

The mysterious witch disappeared in the darkness of the cave. In silence she waited for the mysterious stranger to arrive again. She sat outside of the cave and carefully listened to any sound as her legs and feet grew tired. She rested her eyes and soon fell asleep outside of the cave.

She woke up at the sound of footsteps and as she opened her eyes she saw that they were no longer in the forest. She looked around the darkened room covered in webs and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. The witch appeared in front of her with the very same black hooded robe.

"We are back in the village. I saved you some bread and water for your travel home. Will you be okay to make the journey?"

"I believe so."

"I have for you the potion to save your husbands life."

The mysterious witch removed the hood of the cape and revealed herself. She had piercing blue eyes and hair like the sun. Her face was young and she was very beautiful. In her hand she held out a vial filled with blue liquid. "Have him drink this and his health will be restored." In her other hand she brought out another vial with red liquid. "You will meet a man in your travel back home. You are to ask him for help which he will refuse. Kindly thank him for stopping and hand him the vial but do not show him. Tell him 'I will pray for thee' and nothing more."

"But what if he does not refuse, what shall I do then?"

"He will refuse. He does not take kindly to strangers especially those who seek his help. And if by some miracle he agrees to help, simply give him the vial and say 'I pray for thee' but wait until the end of your journey with him. Once said the potion will change into something he cannot refuse."

"Will it kill him?"

"I do not wish death upon anyone and his death will not bring me any satisfaction. Once he drinks the potion his true nature will be revealed. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes."

"Start your journey at dawn. Get some rest as you will need it. Goodbye friend."

As she turned to say goodbye the woman had vanished. She wanted to leave and start her journey back home but she followed the instructions that were given to her. She took the two vials and slipped it into a secret compartment in her jacket and laid on the floor to get some much needed rest.

She woke with the sun beaming on her face and the birds chirping around her. She was no longer inside the small dusty cabin that she fell asleep in but outside of the village. The truth of how she got there she never knew but had a feeling it had to do with the the witch.

She checked her secret compartment to make sure she still had the two vials and when they were, she rose of the ground. As she stood up a sack fell to ground and inside was a small vial with clear liquid and a piece of bread. She ate the piece of bread and drank the vial of clear liquid then started on her journey." Grandma Belle paused and started to cough. She covered her mouth with her hand then cleared her throat. "Will you finish the story, dear?" Grandma Belle asked her husband.

"Of course, dear. The pathway had dried and the weather for her journey home was the opposite of what she encountered when searching for the witch. The sun was bright and the day was hot and dry. Having drank all her water she found the rest of her travels to be difficult.

She walked along the path and stopped only to pick some berries, sometimes almost giving into the temptations of drinking the red liquid. She walked and walked until her feet could no longer take her any further. As she was resting she heard the sound of a horse and carriage approaching.

She reached into her secret compartment and grabbed the two vials. She placed the vial with blue liquid back and kept the other in her hand. She got up immediately and stood in the middle of the path.

The carriage stopped as they got closer to the elderly lady. The carriage door flew wide open and a gentleman staggered out. Afar he was standard looking but up close he was indeed very handsome. He had long hazel hair that turned golden in the sun. His eyes were as blue as the sky but green as the leaves of the forest when seen from profile. His jaw was strong but his features gentle.

"Why have you stopped Cogsworth?" he asked. His voice was loud and intimidating as it echoed through the forest.

"Sir there's a lady...a lady on the road. I just thought...maybe...maybe we should help." Cogsworth, the coachman stuttered.

"Help you say? Where is this lady?"

"Here sir," she answered in weary voice.

"Cogsworth you fool. That is no lady! She's nothing but an old woman," he laughed.

His voice boomed and a chill came down the woman's spine. If the potion was to show his true nature she didn't want to be around to see it.

"I beg your pardon sir. I may not be pretty nor young but I am still a lady. If I may ask, I am in need of assistance. I have run out of food and water and still have a long way to go."

The young man shook his head and struggled to walk decently as he made his way towards her. "That's all you poor folks are good for. Always asking for help."

Nervously, she approached him. It was uncanny how the witch knew exactly would happen. "I'm sorry to have bothered you sir," she reached for his hand and placed the vial in it. "I pray for thee," she quickly said and turned away from the men. She walked on and hoped to never see them again.

He opened his fist to see what the woman gave him. The once red liquid was now a deep wine color.

"What do you think it is sir?"

He pulled off the cork and smelled the liquid. "Spirit! Care for any Cogsworth?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"No such thing as drinking too much," he answered with a huge smile on his face. He drank every drop of what he thought was spirit. The potion had been bewitched the moment the spell was said by the old woman.

"Let's go, Cogsworth. I'd hate to get home after nightfall."

"But sir what about the lady?"

"Leave her be. Do not stop until we are at the castle," he walked back into the carriage and slept until they reached home."

"I don't like him Grandpa. He's a very mean man," Vincent interrupted once again.

"What happened to him? What did the witch do?" JT asked, curiously and excitedly.

"That's a very good question. Would you like me to continue the story Vincent?"

"Yes Grandpa. Sorry, I'll try not to interrupt again," Vincent said in an apologetic tone. He gave his grandparents the best of his puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, kiddo. I was upset, too, when I heard the story but I promise the story gets better.

There was no sign of light when they arrived at the castle. Intoxicated from all the spirits he drank, the loyal coachman and a stableman had to help him up to his chamber and let him sleep it off.

When the sun rose the next morning the whole castle was awakened by a chaotic growl. All of his servants and maids rushed up to his chamber and was shocked to see what had happened.

It is believed that the witch was a sister of one of his many lovers. She, like many others were left heart broken. They said she never got over him and died of a broken heart. After finding out about the death of her sister the witch promised that she would someday seek revenge on him. Whether or not she attempted it before, one thing was sure, she was successful that day.

The first person to get to his master's chamber was the ever loyal, Cogsworth. Struck with disbelief he stood by the chamber door and was unable to move any closer. In his master's clothing was something he or anyone had never seen before.

The creature stood erect like a human but was not. Its face was covered with hazel hair and with the physical likeness of a lion but with the soft features of a human. He touched his face as he stared at the looking glass. His palm mirrored that of a paw and his fingers were covered with the same color hair.

He tore at his clothing and revealed the fear he had in his mind. He was a creature that was half man and half lion. His torso and the rest of his body resembled a human but covered with more hair.

By sunset half the castle was nearly destroyed and most of his servants but one had left. Out of fear they stayed in the stables and only came back in the castle when the commotion had stopped.

After sunset they all silently walked up the steps and into their master's chamber. Lying on the floor naked was their master, back in his human form. Cogsworth ever worried was running towards the motionless body with a blanket.

"Sir...what...what happened? You're...human again," Cogsworth stammered breathlessly.

"Leave me be, Cogsworth. I do not wish to see anyone."

"But sir..."

"Close the chamber door as you leave. Tell the others I wish to be left alone."

His transformation lasted for half a day and every day from there on. From sunrise to sunset he was a creature everyone feared. Then from sunset to sunrise he was back to his human form that everyone disliked except for his loyal servants who has been with the family since he was born. Why he was only a beast half a day and human the other, no one knew. Whether or not the witch took pity on him was unknown.

Thankful as he could be that he was still part human, he tried living a normal life but found it difficult when telling lies upon lies. His joy for life was slowly diminished as he saw less and less people.

Over the months he became more reclusive and gave up entirely on living a life outside the castle walls. The servants took pity and tried the best they could to make him feel normal but the harder they tried the further he pushed them away. Still none of them left and stayed until their dying breath. He paid his respects by paying for their burial and laying them to rest in the family cemetery.

His servants and maids all became his eyes and his ears outside of the castle. They brought him news they heard as they were in town buying food and supplies but he felt helpless and hopeless as he started becoming a prisoner at his own home.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months the servants took more to the beast and he to them. The beast took a liking to his father's library and most days he would lock himself in there until the human came out and went upstairs to his chamber to brood. He had a better appreciation for life while the human became more somber and bitter.

One day, his chambermaid came inside the library as he was reading. "Sir, you have not stepped out of your father's library. Surely there's more you'd like to see and do."

"Vincent, call me Vincent. I am not your master but your friend and comrade. 'Tis your castle as it is mine."

"But sir," she tried but was quickly interrupted.

"Vincent, madame. And I quite like it here. There's so much in these books! No wonder father rarely left this room," he said enthusiastically in his hoarse voice.

It was almost as if he smiled and the little boy she once raised stood in front of her. "If you wish to be called Vincent, please call me Emma. Madame makes me oh so old!

"Ah, will do, Emma. 'Tis a fine day. Please enjoy it on my behalf and do give me a nice story on the morrow."

Emma smiled. "Good day, Vincent."

One autumn day Vincent was stricken with an illness. His temperature rose yet still felt cold. All night long his chambermaid stayed with him. The break of dawn showed a new promise. After his transformation the chills went away and his temperature returned to normal, at least what was normal for the beast.

"All better?" Emma asked.

"Much," he answered weakly. "You are too kind to stay with me all night."

"Get some rest sir."

"What have I said..."

"Rest, dear prince," Emma got up from her place and drew the curtains close.

"Emma..." he tried fighting of the exhaustion but his eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep.

In his human form the illness came back while the beast felt weak. Day and night she watched over him and cared for him like he was her own child.

"Vincent," his chambermaid called from the door.

He rose from the bed. His stature was tall. Even though he looked like a beast he was nothing like one.

"Sit," Emma demanded.

"I've done nothing but lay and sit for weeks now," he pouted like a child.

Emma entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "You must rest for the sake of your human body. You're still too weak."

He sat back down and like a stubborn child threw his body back against the bed with large thump.

"Sit up dear. The girls and I have noticed how much time you spend in your father's library so we made this," Emma handed him a worn out leather bound book.

Inside the book the pages were weathered and not all were the same size. Each page was sewn with twine and though lose, it remained in tact.

"Now other's can read your words and be delighted as you are when writing it."

"This is beautiful. You're all too kind."

"I'll have Cogsworth bring your quill and ink."

The book brought delight to Vincent, both human and beast. From sunrise to sunset they wrote. More and more they were beginning to act as one.

A couple of years passed after the cursed day when he finally set eyes on another person. One winter day he planned a walk around his property with protest from his servants. He bundled himself up, covering his face and body with a long cape and hood. He walked the grounds of his castle and admired the beautiful garden his chambermaid had grown.

Rarely did they let him out during the day, fearing someone would see him. He cherished every second, the cold breeze on his face and the chill of winter blanketing his body.

Secretly, the beast slipped further and further away from his castle. He walked past the small hill and into the wide open meadows. Clear across the horizon stood the white capped mountains he traveled many times before. Oh how he missed it!

He growled in delight, the thunderous sound echoed through the meadows and forest. It startled the nearby animals and the servants in his castle. His laughter rose and far in the distance a horse raced through the open field, galloping faster as the thunderous sound became louder. Fear struck the horse and ignored the riders request to halt. Faster and faster it went, beyond the trail and into the forest. It never stopped even after it lost its owner deep within the forest.

His laughter stopped when he heard the cries of a woman. He closed his eyes and listened closely. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Through the meadows, past the castle grounds and into the forbidden forest where anyone could see him but he didn't care about that at the moment.

He walked slower and more cautiously as he saw the woman lying on the ground. Her cries had stopped and her body lay motionless.

"Hello?" he softened his usual deep and loud voice.

The woman did not reply back and remained motionless. He feared the worse. He came closer and risked more than he should have.

Her heartbeat was faint but surely there. He approached quietly and carefully slid his arms under her, lifting her up off the ground. Gently, he slid her closer to his warm body and she shifted to fit perfectly in his arms.

Blood flowed from the cut on her cheek and he wiped it as gently as he could. Her beauty took his breath away. She was the most beautiful woman he'd seen in his life. She blinked a few times and saw flashes of his hairy face then blinked no more as she lost consciousness.

Vincent was scolded numerous times for bringing her back to the castle but all he cared about was the young lady's health. She slept through the sunset and past the next sunrise. The castle had darkened once more before she opened her eyes.

"You're awake," he whispered softly.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the candle lit room. Her eyes stayed on the guest that stood by her bedside. His hazel eyes glimmered in the candlelight as he stared back into her olive eyes.

He studied her face, the curve of her lips, the softness of her cheeks, the gentleness of her eyes and the kindness of her smile.

"Vincent," he exhaled.

She'd never seen a man more handsome than he. Hazel eyes with hair to match. Pale skin with a touch of rose. A masculine face with the warmth of a smile. Kind and welcoming eyes that greeted her.

He closed his eyes, dropped his hands to his sides and listened to the growing sound of the beating of her heart. It was something he learned as a beast and he perfected it while in human form.

She reached for his hand and he met her eyes once more. "Catherine," she answered."

Grandpa Keller paused to yawn and checked his watch on his wrist. "I'm afraid I have to stop there kids."

"But it was just getting better," Vincent whined. "Just a little more please."

"It's pass your bedtime. We'll continue tomorrow night."

"But I want to know what happens in the end."

"The ending does not matter if you miss the important part of the tale.

"What's that Grandpa?"

"Every story has a beginning, middle and end. You've heard the beginning and wish for the end but have not heard the middle. It's where the true story lies and the moments we never forget. It's the journey and the experience that makes the ending worth while."

"I can't wait until I'm all grown up," Vincent replied.

"One mustn't look too far ahead into the future or one will miss out on the present. Don't lose sight of the important things, Vincent. Someday the story will be yours to tell."

"Mine will be much cooler! There's going to be lots of action! Come on JT. Lets go to sleep so we can hear the rest of the story tomorrow. Goodnight Grams and Grandpa."

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes the prologue. The story will begin 20 years later.**


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

_**Part I**_

Vincent, now a grown man and in his own right, handsome drew the attention of a lot of woman. He stood six feet tall but that wasn't the only that altered about him since he was a young kid sitting in front of the fireplace with his best friend JT as they listened to his grandparents tell stories of yesteryear. His grandparents, through the years, tried their best to keep him on the right path but their passing caused the teen to stray until his best friend showed him the err of his ways but now and then he stumbled until he found his way back.

His features were roughened through the years of adulthood and sadness. The stubbles that covered his cheeks did him no justice. Underneath was a man with many stories to tell. He reflected back at his life as he stared out the window of the bus as it made its way through the busy streets of New York city. People filled the sidewalks, walking to and fro, some holding hands, during the warm summer weather. For a moment he caught his own reflection staring back at him. He traced the scar on his cheek which he suffered during his second tour in Afghanistan. The bus slowly came to a halt in front of the well-known Grand Central Station and the bus driver made a quick announcement before opening the doors.

Vincent rose from his seat and walked towards the front exit. He sighed in relief as soon as he stepped out of the bus and enjoyed the city air. He stood at ease as he waited for the rest of the passenger to depart the bus. At last the bus driver stepped out and unlocked the storage doors were the luggage were stored. A crowd quickly grew and he waited patiently before grabbing his government issued duffel bag. He threw the bag over his shoulders and walked away from the bus.

"Home at last," he smiled as he headed west towards Time Square. The crowd grew larger as he got closer to his destination. People hurried beside him as he slowed his pace to take in the famous attraction. Billboards covered buildings and massive screens announced the most recent news and ads. He stared in awe at his new surrounding and compared to the last place he was in, New York city was a paradise.

Tired from his long flight, Vincent stopped in front of the red steps of TKTS and sat down with the tourist. He watched with amusement as a couple of Lady Liberty, Hello Kitty, and other well-known characters danced and took pictures with tourist who enjoyed the attraction. "No place like home," he smiled to himself.

After a few minutes he caught a few glances his way. People stopped and surveyed his military uniform. Some were nice and were thankful for his services while a few scoffed under their breath before walking away. He eventually grew self-conscious about his looks and tried to hide the scar that disfigured half of his face.

"Hey mister! My mom says you're a hero!" a young kid , holding tightly to his mother's hand smiled up at him.

Vincent smiled, politely at the mother and son. "I'm no hero. Just doing my duty as a soldier."

"Cool scar!" the young kind looked up at his mom while pointing at the scar. "I want one, too!"

"Honey, don't point at the young man. It's rude," the mother scolded. She turned to look at Vincent and admired the young man for his bravery. "I'm sorry to have bothered you but Ryan here was really excited to see you. His father was in the military and I'm afraid I've filled his head with too many stories about soldiers being heroes. He really wanted to meet you and thank you."

Vincent shook his head. "I wouldn't call myself a hero," he smiled politely. "Is your husband retired from the military?"

The woman shook her head no and squeezed her son's hand. "He died when Ryan was a baby."

"He was a hero just like you!" Ryan said excitedly. "Mom says all soldiers are heroes."

"I'm sure your father was a great hero," Vincent acknowledged the young boy and smiled at him before turning his attention to the mother, who was holding back her tears. "And I'm sorry ma'am for your lost."

"You take care. We don't need to lose another hero. Come on, Ryan, we have to get along before we miss the train."

"Bye mister! Hope I see you again," Ryan waved as his mother led him away.

Vincent watched as the pair of mother and son walked away and waited until they disappeared into the crowd before turning away. He dug through his jacket pocket and reached for the letter sent by his childhood best friend, JT.

"Yo Vincent!

Glad you're back! Ma and I are excited to see you. Sorry can't pick you up at the airport but will meet you after classes are done. Ma will be at the apartment waiting for you. See you then.

P.S. Hope you still know where it is! If not, it's time to put those Army skills into use!

JT"

Vincent smiled as he read the letter to himself and shook his head as he put the letter back into his jacket pocket. He quickly stood up and threw the duffel bag over his shoulder before walking down the steps of TKTS. The crowd grew more steadily as he walked towards Rockefeller Center and was like no other he had seen before. The politeness of what he was taught as a young child was nonexistent as people pushed and brushed up against one another without apologies. He shook his head in disgust and wondered what happened to society since he was deployed years ago. Was this the country he vowed and swore to protect and sacrificed his life for?

"Hey soldier!" a street vendor yelled towards him.

Vincent stopped and walked to a hot dog stand where a vendor was smiling and waving at him. He smiled politely and looked at the small menu that was handwritten on a black chalkboard. "I'll take a polish sausage and a bottled water."

"Sure thing, sir," the smiling vendor answered as he got to work right away. "My father was in the Navy and my older brother is in the Air Force. Joined myself but was sent back home after my unit was injured by an IED. Son of a bitch got our humvee then a second exploded after the humvee rolled over on top. Luckily there was no fatalities but no one is ever the same after something like that," he said more sadly. "Here you go, sir. On the house," he added as he held out his hands filled with the items Vincent ordered.

"Sorry about you and your unit," Vincent replied, solemnly. "And thank you."

"No. Thank you. We need more people like you out here. Stay safe, my friend and come back here anytime."

 **BATB  
**

Vincent continued on towards his journey back home as he ate his food and drank his water while admiring the tall buildings and skyscrapers. It was a much different environment from a war torn country he just spent months surviving along with his unit but he tried not to think about it and tried to focus on what was in front of him. Some people went around him while others bumped into him as he stood and stared past the building as he thought about the past few months of his life. Shaking his head, he tried to forget as he was ordered to do but he immediately covered his ears with both hands as he quickly recognized the sounds of gunshots that burst his eardrums.

A few blocks from where he stood a young detective giving chase to her suspect was shot at. She narrowly escaped the bullet as it grazed her favorite black leather jacket and embedded itself on a brick wall she quickly ran past. "Get down!" the detective yelled as she chased after her suspect who wasn't keen on being caught.

The suspect turned around and continued to run into the crowded streets of New York city. Innocent bystanders yelled in fear and ducked out of the way as they saw the suspect brandishing his gun. People jumped out of the way as they saw the suspect coming their way. Some tried to slow him down but was pushed away by the speeding suspect.

Vincent's ears rang again as another shot was fired by the suspect who did not care who got in his way. He'd just been released from prison days ago but clearly did not learn his lesson as he tried to rob a small neighborhood store. There was no way that he was going to prison and he was willing to do anything to get away from the detective and her partner, who was also chasing after him. The suspect continued towards the crowd hoping to lose his shadows.

Vincent listened carefully and honed in on the direction of the chase. He dropped his bag without wasting another second and ran towards the gunshot as the suspect fired his gun once more towards the two cops who did not give up on chasing him. There was a gracefulness to the way Vincent ran through the crowds. His legs moved rapidly in long strides as his eyes surveyed the crowd and barely missed the people as he ran passed them. His vision became clearer as he ran faster and the closer he got to the action the stronger the scent of fear became. The sound of multiple heartbeats collided in his ears and his pulse raced when he spotted the suspect and his trigger happy fingers. Vincent jumped in the air to try and stop the suspect but yelled in pain as another shot echoed in his ears. He screamed in pain as he landed on the suspect, who broke his fall.

The suspect stared in disbelief as he tried to push off the heavy man who was lying motionless on top of him. He freed his right arm and quickly reached for his gun that fell out of his hand.

"Don't even think about it," the first detective pointed her gun at the suspect as she kicked away his gun towards her partner. "Cuff him, Tess."

"Don't mind if I do. You're going away for a long time asshole," Tess snickered as she reached for her cuffs. "Sir, we got this."

Vincent moaned in pain and slowly rolled off the suspect, who was immediately put in cuffs by the all too happy detective as her partner picked up the suspect's gun. Catching her eye was the motionless Vincent who had has hand over his wound which was only inches away from his heart.

"Sir?"

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tess asked as she helped the suspect get to his feet.

"I'm not sure. Sir?" Catherine quickly knelt down beside Vincent and moved aside his jacket.

Vincent opened his eyes and met her concerned jade eyes. He moved aside his hand and revealed his gunshot wound. She stared in shocked at him and quickly yelled out for help.

"Tess, call for medic. He's been shot!" Catherine placed her hand over his wound and tried to reassure him that things were going to be okay.

"Cat did, did you shoot him?" Tess asked in worried and fearful voice.

"Call for a medic!" Catherine repeated to her partner as she applied pressure to his wound and held his gaze. The sounds became more distant and she felt her heart racing as his eyes never left hers.

Vincent concentrated on her heartbeat. "I'm oh-kay," he whispered as he placed his cold and blood covered hand over hers.

"Ssshhh. Ambulance is on the way."

"You have pretty eyes," Vincent said weakly as his cold hands grasped on to hers.

"I'm sorry. I, I didn't see you. I didn't mean to shoot you," Catherine barely managed to get out as tears started to form in her eyes.

Vincent gasped for air and held on tightly to her hand. "Not your fault," Vincent coughed out. His eyes started to get heavier and his hands colder. He tried to fight the darkness that was slowly consuming his numbing body.

"Stay with me, soldier. Keep your eyes on me," Catherine pleaded helplessly.

Vincent opened his eyes slowly and met her tear filled eyes. He weakly raised his hands and tried to brush the tears off her cheeks but wasn't even close to touching her face.

"I'm Detective Chandler. Catherine. What's your name soldier?" she asked as she stared helplessly at him.

"I'm," he answered weakly. "Vincent," he finished as he placed his cold and blood covered hand over hers.

"Stay with me, Vincent. The ambulance is on its way."

Vincent tried to nod his head but was too weak. "I'll, I'll be okay," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent. Please stay with me," Catherine cried as she stopped fighting the tears. "Do you hear that? The ambulance is close."

"Don't cry. Still here. Not leaving, Catherine," he manged to get out weakly but his visioned started to fade and his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was the sirens of the ambulance approaching and the sound of her voice calling him back to the light.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

Catherine stared in shock and at a complete lost as the EMT workers wasted no time loading the bleeding victim onto a gurney and inside the awaiting ambulance. Catherine hopped in after them with an anguished look on her face.

"Ma'am..."

"I'm not leaving him!"

The ambulance sped through the busy streets of New York city and Catherine felt hopeless as she watched Vincent slip in and out of consciousness. His eyes opened but would quickly close when he saw her. All Catherine could do was watch helplessly and pray, which she hadn't done in a long time. It had been years since she could last remember as she prayed all night and hoped for a miracle that would never come.

"Vincent," she took his hand in hers and held it between hers. "It's Catherine," she whispered as she let the tears fall from her eyes. "Please, if you can hear me, don't take him away from me."

Vincent opened his eyes weakly and squeezed her hand. For a second their eyes met before his closed again but this time his vitals weakened and his heart stopped.

"Vincent, don't leave me," she pleaded with him as she watched the EMT try to revive him.

 **BATB**

Vincent laid motionless on the hospital bed with numerous tubes and wires attached to his body. A machine monitored his heartbeat as another helped him breathe. A needle connected to a tube kept his body hydrated while another kept the pain at bay. The morphine made his body forget the bullet that was once lodged by his heart but his heart could never forget the woman who saved his life and stayed with him all night long.

Some would say he was a lucky son of a bitch. Vincent was like a cat. He had many lives and escaped life threatening situations more than once especially after being deployed many times to war torn countries. He managed to come back home in one piece while others were missing limbs and some their memories they wish to never recover. Vincent, unlike the men in his unit, came out of the war with only one large scar that he would trade if he could. It was a souvenir of a very huge mistake he made during a secret mission he wished he never took part of.

 _Vincent voluntarily joined an elite group of armed forces who were fearless and wanted to face danger head on. They went after terrorists and left communities ablaze that was in their path and got in their way. 'Kill them all' was their motto and they did the best they could to avenge the deaths of innocent people that lost their lives on 9/11._

 _Secret laboratories were also demolished. Most were built for the sole purpose to generate weapons unlike the world has seen and leave countries to their devastation but few were to help heal and save lives._

 _One day Vincent was left alone in a sector, all suspects were presumed dead. He was to search each room and make sure they didn't a leave a live body and if so to shoot and kill. He never thought twice about his missions and little did he care about his enemies. His missions were all he knew and he trusted his commanding officers to ever ask them any questions._

 _Cages lined the wall and what he discovered next left him disheartened. Animals laid dead in their own pool of blood, shot to death by whom he considered as family, a band of brothers connected by an oath they took when they joined the military._

 _"You killed them all. You're the animals not them."_

 _An injured scientist launched at him with a knife. Vincent felt the stinging pain as it sliced through his cheek. Just as he was trained Vincent wrestled with the scientist who was still armed with a knife. They both struggled but Vincent knew he had the upper hand as he was much stronger. He twisted the knife and turned it to face the owner. The scientist gave up, knowing what his fate was but before his death he stabbed his enemy with a syringe filled with something only he knew of. Since then Vincent's life was never the same. He went through batteries of test and was constantly experimented on by the government he gave his life to and swore to always serve and protect._

The pains of the past haunted him every day and every night. His nightmares were recurring and he spent every waking moment trying to forget all the sins he committed but nothing he did stopped the haunting memories that was forever engraved on his mind.

Vincent gasped for air and opened his eyes. To his left sat a figure, blurry as his eyes were still adjusting to the bright afternoon sunlight that came in through the window blinds.

"Where am I?" Vincent said weakly.

"Hospital," Catherine answered in a weary voice that couldn't deny that she'd spent all night wide awake with worry. "The doctors were able to remove the bullet from your chest," she continued weakly. Her eyes were tired and the restlessness night was evident on her face.

The sound of her voice brought a smile to his face. Vincent rubbed his eyes and his vision started to clear. "That's good. Would be a pain to get through airport security if they hadn't," Vincent joked to help lighten the situation that faith placed them in.

"Not sure if I should be happy to hear you joke about being shot but it's nice to see you smile for a change," Catherine tried to fake a smile but it was futile. The guilt was unbearable as she watched him lay in bed.

Vincent slowly moved his hand and let his fingertips rest on hers. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay. I'm alive and you're here," he answered with more confidence as he let his hand drift closer to hers. "You're still here," Vincent smiled at her.

Catherine mustered a small smile in return. "Do you remember anything from yesterday? About the chase and the shooting?"

"You saved my life. Thank you," Vincent tried to move his hand closer to hers but winced in pain instead. He tried to hide the pain but knew that she caught it.

"Barely," Catherine replied. "The doctor said an inch to the right and you would have been killed," she paused and placed her hand on his. "I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you we would have never caught the suspect. Sorry you got shot in the process. I promise you that he will go to jail for what he did."

"I thought, but you said," Vincent said in surprise.

Catherine shook her head. "I thought so to. The bullet they pulled out from you matched the suspect's gun and ballistic confirmed it. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad my shot missed for once. You're a true hero, Vincent," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Is there anything else you remember about yesterday."

"I was in Time Square, somewhere along there when I heard the shots. My instincts just kicked in and I ran towards it. That's when I saw him and the gun. I knew I had to stop him so I ran as fast I could and tackled him. Then I saw blood and before I passed out I remember seeing you, your eyes. Your voice was the last thing I heard," he turned his hand over and let her palm rest on his.

Catherine met his eyes for the first time since their last meeting. An exchange of acknowledgment passed between the two, that they would always be connected by this traumatic event but deep down they knew it was more than that. They were entwined by reasons unknown to them and they felt the undeniable attraction that kept them close.

"Knock, knock," a woman said as she entered room. She paused as she saw the two staring at each other and smiled to herself.

Catherine quickly let go of his hand and turned to her partner who was quickly walking towards them. She stood from her chair with a guilty look on her face albeit embarrassed at the situation that quickly escalated. "Detective Vargas this is Vincent, the victim and hero. Vincent," she turned to him. "This is my partner Detective Vargas."

"Wish we could have met in better circumstances, Vincent. On another note, on behalf of the NYPD we'd like to thank you for courageous act and sorry that smug son of a bitch shot you. We'll nail his ass to the coffin," Detective Vargas said with much confidence that matched her stature. She was much taller than her partner who was half a foot shorter than her six feet frame.

"Tess," Catherine scolded.

"Cat, it's our job to put criminals in prison."

Vincent smiled at their interaction. The two were clearly opposites and not just physically as he studied them. Tess was taller as she towered over Catherine and they were both beautiful in their own right but there was just something about Catherine that caught Vincent's eye.

The two were opposites but got along like best friends although they've only been partnered for no more than a couple of years. Tess had the attitude of a girl who grew up with three older brothers while Catherine was the more quiet one and took a backseat to her partner's strong personality which.

"How are you feeling?" Detective Vargas asked.

"Like I was shot," Vincent replied jokingly and looked from one detective to another but leaving his eyes on the shorter of the two. Their gaze meeting once again and Catherine blushed at the short exchange. "Other than that never better."

"Hhmm," Detective Vargas nodded. "Sorry I interrupted you two," she smiled at her partner with an all knowing look that changed the hue of Catherine's blushing cheeks. "But our boss, Captain Bishop wanted an update on your status. I had to check if you were awake or not but it looks like my partner beat me to it."

"You didn't interrupt anything," Catherine quickly chimed in. "I just finished asking him questions about the suspect. Isn't that right, Vincent?"

His smile quickly disappeared. "Yes, I was just telling Detective Chandler how I chased him down. Just glad the son of a bitch is off the streets."

"Well said, soldier. We're also glad that you're okay but my partner and I have to get back to the precinct. We'll let you know if we have any further questions."

"I'll be in here, Detective Vargas, if you have any other questions for me."

"C'mom, Cat. Captain Bishop is impatiently waiting for us as usual. You would think that he would know better by now."

Catherine shook her head in response to her partner, Tess never did know how to hold her tongue. She turned her attention back to the man who saved the day and took a bullet for his heroic act. "Feel better, Vincent," she said before walk away with Tess, who was smirking from ear to ear. As Catherine reached the door she turned back one last time and her jade eyes met his longing brown eyes. "Bye," she whispered to him but given his unique abilities, it was her racing heart that made him smile even after she left his hospital room.

 **BATB**

The two detectives walked quietly through the halls as doctors and nurses bustled along pass them. When they reached the elevators, Catherine, the closest pressed the down button. The tension grew as they stared at the metal doors and waited for it to open. A sound rang that indicated the elevator was bear and the arrow pointing down that was above the elevator doors blinked before the doors slid open for the awaiting passengers. They entered the empty elevator and Tess pressed that would take them back to the lobby. When the elevator door closed, Catherine, without realizing let out a sigh of relief.

Tess was the first to break the silence as she dared ask the question that Catherine was hoping to avoid but it was inevitable. "What the hell was that about?"

Catherine turned to her partner who was already staring down at her with a huge grin on her face. "Tess, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Cat. You two may have not noticed but I was actually in the room. I saw the two of you, the longing stare and you holding his hand. Don't tell me that was nothing. I know you better than that."

Catherine crossed her arms in front of her and stared intensely at the floor and her leather boots. The conversation was something she did not want to have in an elevator. "I was just thanking him for helping us catch the suspect and nothing more."

"Right," Tess replied sarcastically. "And just so you know, in the future, when you two hook up don't be so surprised to hear I told you so. It will happen and I want to be the first to congratulate."

Catherine looked up at her partner and shook her head in annoyance. "The guy was shot by our suspect. He's a victim and a witness to our case," she tried in a futile effort to explain to her partner that nothing was going on with her and Vincent.

"But he's a hot victim and witness. Not everyday that happens. Don't you agree?"

"Will you drop the conversation if I agree?" Catherine sighed in defeat.

"Yes." Tess smiled.

"Fine. He's hot. Okay. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now for the serious question."

"I thought we were dropping this."

"I lied. Are you going to tell our witness that you stayed here in the hospital all night long with him? I mean if it's nothing and not a big deal, you wouldn't mind if I tell him the next time I see him."

"How did you know?" Catherine asked, hesitantly.

"It's written all over your face and besides you're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Speaking of, you might want to change before we go back to the precinct. We don't need everyone to know about your crush on our hot witness."

Just on time, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "I don't have a crush on him," Catherine told her partner as she stepped out of the elevator. "I'll meet you at the car. I have to make a phone call."

"I'm dropping the subject. For now," Tess smirked.

 **BATB**

West of the city the sun was settling itself on the horizon as sunset began. It was late afternoon and soon twilight would takeover the night. Vincent stared out the window and watched as much as his boredom could tolerate. Being stuck in a hospital room was the last thing he expected after arriving back home but he couldn't question his actions now.

The machines were the only sound in the room as he tried to fall asleep and hope that time would go by faster. His heart rate was steady and his breathing was normal considering what he went through the pass twenty-four hours. Vincent soon found slumber and slept peacefully as he dreamt of the girl with jade eyes dressed in a golden gown standing by the rose bush.

 _The sky was clear and the bright sun was up over the horizon. The breeze was light but the air was cold enough to form goosebumps on her arms. She brushed the hair away from her face and placed it behind her ears. From the corner of her eyes she spotted him standing by the shadows of the castle. She turned to him and smiled as he slipped further away into the darkness, far enough so that she wouldn't be able to see him._

 _He couldn't stand the way she looked at him. It almost made him feel normal but he knew he wasn't. He was hideous in his eyes and was not deserving of someone as beautiful as she. He stared at his arms covered in hazel hair and wished he was able to feel the cool breeze on his skin._

 _"Why are you hiding?" she asked as she made her way towards him. Her voice was gentle and kind._

 _"Stay away," he grumbled as he stared at his hand that was more paw than palm. There was deny what he truly was. He was after all a hideous beast._

 _"As you wish but before I go, whenever you're ready I will be right here."_

Vincent stirred in his sleep as he mumbled. He tried summoning the strength to call her back but she was already making her way inside the castle. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room. He caught the faces of his best fried and his mother, Mrs. Forbes, who adopted him after his parents and grandparents passed away.

"And the hero finally wakes. You scared the shit out of us, Vincent."

"Chip," Vincent said, weakly.

"Don't tempt me, Vincent. I can call you Scar just like in Lion King," JT replied back.

"Boys," she looked over at her son standing next to her and then at the young man lying on the bed, one that she raised as her own. Her thick brown hair touched her face as she bent down and her lips gently touched his forehead. "Vincent, honey what JT meant to say is, we're glad that you're okay. You had us worried."

"I'm sorry, Ma," Vincent answered.

"I'm happy that people like you still exist in this world but please be more careful, Vincent. We just got you back home and instead of being able to celebrate we get a phone call from the NYPD saying you've been shot. I was so worried but thank goodness the detective stayed here with us during you're operation."

Vincent smiled at the last sentence. He knew that Catherine looked exhausted but now he knew why. "Ma don't worry. I'm okay I promise."

"You've got a scar, Vincent. When did his happen?" she asked as she gently traced it with her eyes.

"It was months ago and it's healed now. I didn't tell you or JT because I know you'll just worry. Besides you're too young to have wrinkles, Ma," tried to make light of the situation but knew he wouldn't hear the last of it.

"Thank you, honey, but we will continue this conversation next time."

"I know, Ma. Can I talk to JT alone?"

"Sure. I'm going to get some coffee. Honey, would you like me to get you a cup?"

"No, Ma. I have an early class tomorrow and the coffee will keep me awake all night," JT answered.

Mrs. Forbes quietly walked out the door and left her two sons alone in the room. In all the years as their mother there was nothing she would trade in the world. The heartaches they went through as a family was what held and kept them close.

"What did you want to talk about?" JT asked, curiously.

"Do you remember that story Grams and Grandpa told us when we were kids? The reallylong story about my ancestors and where we came from?" Vincent asked as he slowly sat up on his bed. It was difficult for him to shake the image of his latest dream.

"You mean that story about your ancestor being half man and half animal. Of course. We use to wish it was true."

"Yea, that one. This may sound crazy but I think I just met the girl from the story," Vincent said, enthusiastically. It couldn't possibly just be a dream. It was as if he was reliving the story the way it was told to him decades ago.

"That is crazy. It was just a story, Vincent. A story they told us so that we would behave. Do you remember how scared we were that we would turn into that monster every time we got into trouble?" JT asked with the look of fear in his eyes just the way he use to when he was a kid.

"The detective that saved me, her name is Catherine."

"Coincidence."

"She has green eyes."

"I have green eyes."

"Your name is not Catherine nor are you female and you have brown eyes." Vincent replied in annoyance.

"If I wear contacts it can be green too."

"I'm serious, JT. There's something about her, something familiar. It's as if we've met before. I don't know how to explain it. Am I crazy?"

"Considering you jumped in front of a bullet I would have to say yes you are but if you're talking about this girl from the story and the detective, I don't know. She was the last face you saw before losing consciousness. And the doctor said you flat lined in the ambulance and she was there. Maybe this connection you feel has something to do with that."

"I died?"

"For a minute or so. I didn't have the heart to tell Ma the whole truth. They say you lost a lot of blood. Had it not been for the detective and her quick thinking you probably wouldn't be alive right now. She also stayed here all night and afternoon until you woke up"

"She did?" Vincent couldn't believe it. She had stayed with him all throughout.

"Yea, she did. She thought she shot you. She was completely guilt ridden. Ma was mad but she was more scared of losing you. After your surgery they gave the bullets to some cop and had it checked out. Bullet was from the suspect and not hers but she still felt awful about it. Her and Ma talked for a while. Girl to girl stuff, you know?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders at the thought of Catherine and his Ma talking about him. "I never meant to scare you or Ma but my instincts just kicked in when I heard gunshots. I can't just runaway from it. It's my duty to serve and protect."

"I know but it's still scary as shit but it's all good now. You're alright but it was the worst hours of my life. Just waiting for any news. It was late when they were finished with your operation. Ma didn't want to leave you all alone but I had classes in the morning and my T.A. is out sick. Ma was short staff at the shop and we can't afford to keep it close. The detective said she would stay. She called us when you woke up and here we are now. All caught up."

"Thanks. I guess you miss a lot when you get shot," Vincent joked but he knew that it was a serious matter.

"Just don't do anything else crazy. Ma, she's not getting any younger. She was always worried when we didn't hear from you when you were deployed overseas. Weeks goes by before you call. So when we received the letter, Ma was happy to read you were coming back home and now this. You're a part of this family as much as we are yours. You're more than just my beat friend, Vincent. You're like a brother to me and I'd hate to lose you."

"I promise no more jumping in front of bullets," Vincent replied, jokingly to try to lighten the mood. He didn't deal with emotions well.

"I'm serious, Vincent."

"Not to get too emotional but you know I love you and Ma. Our family wasn't like others but I'm happy you two came into our lives when you did. I promise to be more careful and besides I'm stuck on this bed for a while. I won't be able to do anymore stupid things or much for that matter."

"Good. Now that's out of the way. That detective is pretty hot," JT teased his best friend who he knew was the jealous type.

Vincent furrowed his brows and frowned. He didn't like the idea of other men thinking she was hot or beautiful. In fact, he didn't want any man thinking about her at all. Catherine was his. He shook his quickly at the thought. How was it possible to fall for someone he barely knew?

"Got it. She's spoken for," JT raised his hands in a manner of giving up. "Vincent and Catherine, eh?"

"You just said you didn't believe the story."

"Maybe not but its interesting to see where this one is headed." JT smirked from ear to ear and leaned back against the chair. He noticed the dark skies through the open blinds and sighed. Time flew by to quickly. He barely got a chance to catch up with his best friend. "It's getting late. Get some rest. Ma and I will be back tomorrow."

"Already?" Vincent asked as he turned to look out the window. "Time sure does fly by. Tell Ma that I love her and I'm sorry."

"Sure. Good night."

"Good night, JT."

Vincent tried watching television but there was only one thing on his mind. His dream was never as vivid as it was today. He couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just a story that his grandparents told him when he was a child. "Good night, Catherine," he whispered as he closed his eyes and thought of her back in the castle.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

The moonlight was bright against the cold window pane as it entered the dark bedroom. Once again sleep evaded her as Catherine spent the past few nights completely restless and wide awake. The minutes slowly turned into hours as she tried not to think about him but try as she might, he was the only thing on her mind since their worlds collided. Her shadow danced on the blank wall as she tossed and turned. Frustrated, Catherine closed her eyes but only saw one thing as images of Vincent kept flashing through her mind. She couldn't forget the way he looked at her the last time they saw each other as he laid on his hospital bed, his brown eyes pleading for her to stay as she and her partner walked out the door.

Catherine held the pillow close to her body, hugging it tightly as her tired eyes closed but it was still the same images that haunted her every night that prevented her from sleeping. Vincent lying motionless and covered in blood as EMT workers tried to revive him. She watched helplessly as his heart stopped and for a moment hers stopped beating. There were no words to describe the way she felt when she thought she lost him. When slumber came at last she welcomed it with open arms. Her head slumped onto the pillow as she finally drifted off and found peace of mind in her sleep.

 _The morning sunshine woke her from her much needed sleep and she placed a pillow over her face blocking the unwelcomed intrusion but then the blaring sound of her alarm disrupted her morning. Catherine groaned in frustration as she turned to her bedside drawer to press the snooze button and turned off the loud and annoying sound._

 _A strong but gentle arm pulled her back towards his body and she quickly succumbed to the warmth of his hold. He nuzzled his face on her neck and she giggled as his stubbles tickled her. "Good morning, sweetheart," he cooed in her ear._

 _Catherine turned in his arms and faced him. She traced his scar with her fingertip and he opened his eyes, which were brown and warm like the bright sunny day that greeted them. It was a morning routing she was very fond of and each day was better than the last. "Morning, hun," she whispered against his lips._

 _He smiled and kissed her lips. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today."_

 _"Me too," she responded, sadly. "But I'll make it up to you tonight. How about dinner after my shift? We can go to your favorite restaurant then after we can watch your favorite show, the one with superman as a kid."_

 _"Smallville," he grinned. "As long as you promise not to gush over him and how handsome he is," he said in a teasing tone._

 _"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "As if you don't drool over than Lana chick. I see the way your eyes are glued to the screen whenever she's on."_

 _He smiled sheepishly. "But there's only one woman who has my heart and that's all that matters."_

 _"You're not even going to deny it?"_

 _"Lana, she's cute but she can never compare to you. I have one kick ass detective girlfriend, who I love very much," he held her tighter against her body and rolled them over, pinning her under him._

 _Catherine tried to kick him odd but her efforts were futile as he wrapped her legs between his. "Vincent, don't you dare," she giggled dispute her situation ad her jade eyes playfully challenged him._

 _"I think you're enjoying this," Vincent teased as he grabbed a hold of her hand and placed above her head. "You're very beautiful and all mine," his brown eyes darkened as lust overcame him. He placed feather light kisses on her neck and she struggled underneath his weight not to give in to his temptations._

 _Try as she might, Catherine eventually caved in as he laid kisses down her neck. He gently sucked on her soft luscious skin just above her collar bone causing her to moan. She squeezed his hand as his kisses moved up her neck._

 _"Vincent," she moaned._

 _He paused and looked her in the eye. "I love you, Catherine."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _Vincent kissed her lips and let go off her hand. She wrapped her hands around his muscular body and held him close. The kiss quickly grew heated and fervent as they both thrust their hips._

 _The sound of her alarm interrupted their much too short morning love affair. Catherine hesitantly pulled back and panted against his lips._

 _"No. No. No. Ignore it."_

 _"I can't."_

 _Catherine turned and reached for the her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button to stop it but the alarm didn't stop so she pressed it again. Over and over she pressed the button but the noise continued to get louder._

Catherine opened her eyes and the bright morning sunlight blinded her. She turned to her alarm clock on the bedside drawer and turned off the interruption that ruined a perfectly good dream. She sighed as she turned back to her empty bed and hugged a pillow as she buried her face in it and she screamed.

There was a light knock on her door and Catherine looked up at that direction. She couldn't believe what she dreamt of as just how much affect one person had on her.

"Cat?"

"Come in, Heath."

The door opened slowly and walked in Heather, her sister, was nearly identical. She had the same green eyes that her older sister had and the same bright smile that can light up a room.

"Are you okay? I heard a noise, it was sort of muffled but I thought I'd check."

Catherine sat up and combed her fingers through her long and brunette hair. "I'm okay. Just had a dream."

Heather smiled and nodded. "I have class in an hour. Is it okay if I shower first?"

"Sure. I'm off today," Catherine answered. Her plans for a cold shower didn't pan out, ruining her already bad morning. "I'm going for a run."

 **BATB**

 _The sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and the sky darkened. The hairs that covered his body from neck to toe disappeared and underneath his clothes he was human once again. He walked out of the darkened stables and into the cold winter air._

 _A chill went down his spine as he saw her in the distance standing by the rose bush she loved so much. He paused and stood completely still as she looked up at him. His senses were overwhelmed as the the breeze carried her scent and he inhaled it, creating goosebumps on his skin._

 _She blinked a few times to get a better look at him. "Vincent?" she asked._

 _He nodded his head and walked quietly to her. He removed his cape in one motion that was covered in hay from when he laid in the stables while waiting for the sun to set. Since the curse, he refused to be seen by anyone but his longtime servants maids as they were ever loyal and the only people he trusted in the world. He folded the garment and hung it on his arm. Her jade eyes captured his as he made his way closer, causing her heart to flutter wildly in her bosom._

 _"Catherine," he greeted her with a smile that everyone woman fell for._

 _"I have not seen you since the night before last."_

 _The sound of her heart races, beating loudly in his ears. "I have been away."_

 _"So I was told by my chambermaid Emma."_

 _"I am here now," he reached for her hand and held it in his before raising it to his lips and kissing it. "My apologies if my absence has caused you any distress. I meant no harm and promise to make it up to you," Vincent smiled as he looked her in the eye._

 _Catherine returned his smile and gave him the rose she has picked earlier from the garden. The warmth of her hands covered his as she held them in hers causing him to shiver. Her touch was like no other._

 _"The rose holds no comparison to your beauty, Catherine."_

Vincent opened his eyes as the sunlight made its way through the bedroom he shared with his best friend. He looked around and took in his surrounding with a smile on his face as he noticed the guest sitting by his bedside. The warm touch of her hands was always comforting. "Morning, Ma."

"Honey, I was just checking in. You were talking in your sleep."

Vincent wiped the sleep out of his eyes and smiled. "I hope I didn't say anything stupid."

"I was only able make out a name. Catherine, you kept repeating."

He smiled sheepishly. "I," Vincent started but drew a blank.

"You're secret is safe with me."

Vincent shook his head. "It's not like that. It was about Catherine but not her," he said more softly as he sat up on the bed. "Ma, do you remember the story Grandpa and Grams told us, about the beast and his castle?"

"Of course. You couldn't stop talking about it. At first you two were excited and then JT, it started to scare him. Do you remember how you thought it would be cool to turn into a beast? You talked about running free with the horses, grazing with the cows, fighting bears, racing with cheetahs and every other animal you could think of. It was all you would talk about."

Vincent laughed at the memories he managed to forget over the years. "Oh wow," he shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I said that?"

"Everyday for two weeks. You couldn't wait to grow up and turn into a beast. What does the story have to do with your dream?"

"Everything. That's what my dream was about. That Catherine in the story. The one my ancestor saved."

"Is that the Catherine you were thinking of?"

Vincent smiled sheepishly and shook his head. He looked away from the prying eyes of his mother and stared out the window. "You know she stayed with me all night in the hospital?"

"Yes dear and I'm very thankful that she did. It seems she's made quite an impression on you."

 **BATB**

Vincent put on his light gray sweater with the word ARMY written across the chest, his favorite one even though it was faded and worn out. He sat down on the couch and put on his running shoes.

"Honey, are you sure you should be going out so soon? The doctor said to take it easy."

He pulled on the black laces, tightening the shoes before tying it. He looked up when he was done with both shoes. "I'm fine Ma. I'm just going out for a jog. I've been stuck in bed for three days."

"It was just two days and I still don't understand why the Army had you released so early."

"I already told you, they just wanted to make sure everything was okay. They ran some tests that the hospital couldn't. Besides, both doctors gave me a clean bill of health. I'm okay, Ma. Don't worry. You'll get wrinkles," Vincent teased and smiled.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Love you, Ma," he said as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

Vincent slowly went down the stairs and tested out his well rested legs. There were kinks or creak that warranted caution. He headed out the busy street of New York city without any hesitation or reluctance. He put his hood on before jogging towards Central Park.

The sun was brightly beaming down the cement path as people started to crowd the area, hoping to enjoy a rare sunny winter day. Vincent watched the crowd as he stretched his legs and noticed a brunette headed towards him. She immediately caught his eyes.

Vincent turned around and waited for her to pass him. He ran next to her and silently wished for her to notice him. They turned with the curve of the path as he ran beside her and she finally noticed the guy running next her.

Catherine came to a sudden halt causing people to bump into her. He slowed down when she was no longer beside him and jogged back to her. Still in disbelief, she stared at him. He was the last person she expected to see.

Vincent removed his hood and revealed the scar covering half of his face. He smiled at her and his dimples were difficult to miss. The sound of her racing heart slowly started to make it into to his ears. "I hope I didn't scare you."

Catherine tried to shake the image out of her head, of them on her bed kissing and just seconds short of making love if her alarm clock hadn't woken her up. She should have checked it before she went to sleep but she was too tired after coming home from a long shift at her precinct. "Surprised. Just surprised to see you," she answered as she tried to catch her breath.

"I saw you down the path. I hope you don't mind," Vincent spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes. He couldn't believe his luck.

It seemed they were more entwined than either had ever imagined. Out of millions of people in the city, twice now their worlds have come together. Maybe it than just a coincidence.

Catherine shook her head hoping to erase the images of her dream. The last thing she needed was to see him especially after the morning tryst she dreamt of. "This is unexpected. You're out of the hospital? Wait, of course you are. Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here. You should be taking it easy."

"I can leave if you want," Vincent sad in a sad tone. He put his hood back on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," his brown eyes mirrored that of a sad puppy. "I'll let you go."

"Wait," Catherine grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. The last thing she wanted was for him to let her go. Crap, what the hell was she thinking? The dream wasn't real and Vincent wasn't her boyfriend though she wouldn't mind waking up next to him every morning. She shook her head in disagreement with her own thoughts. "I'm just very surprised to see you. I'm usually not like this."

"It's kinda cute," Vincent smiled and placed his hand inside the the front pocket of his hoodie.

Catherine blushed and her cheeks turned a bright pink. She covered her rosy cheeks and smiled shyly at him. "I'm glad you're okay, Vincent. For a moment there I thought I lost you."

"I'm alive because of you, Catherine. Thanks to you and your quick thinking. I guess I owe you one," he said more hopefully.

"I was just doing my job. Hate that you were caught in the crossfire. Horrible way to come back home. Especially after being deployed overseas. I can't even imagine what you've been through out there."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Only doing my duty as a soldier but let's not talk about it," he said it nonchalantly.

"I'd still like to thank you, Vincent, for your services and sacrifices. I want you to know it's truly appreciated especially by law enforcements. We wouldn't be able to do our jobs here if you're not out there doing what you do."

Vincent nodded his head in response. In truth it was something he rarely talked about due the classified status of his missions. He took an oath to never tell a soul and it was one he abided throughout his military career.

"You don't want to talk about it," she replied to his silent comment.

"I can't," he simply answered with a shrug of his shoulders and looked solemn for a second. "It was nice seeing you, Catherine."

"Vincent," she said softly and gently placed her hand on his arm. She cautiously stepped closer to him and kissed his scarred cheek. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Vincent smiled as he looked at her. Just like in his dream, nothing could ever compare to her beauty. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Catherine shook her head. She wasn't quite sure anymore about anything as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Same time. I hope to see you then," he turned away from her and started to run through the crowds, leaving her to her thoughts of him and how he could make her heart race and flutter. He smiled to himself as heard the sound of her heart beating wildly in his ears.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

_"What's wrong, Vincent?"_

 _"Emma," he said as he looked up from his father's book and stood up from his father's chair. Behind him, above the mantle hung a painting of their once happy family. His tiny hands held his loving mother and father's hand as they all smiled for the portrait. His blue eyes shined like his father's as they both smile from ear to ear. "She does not know who I am."_

 _"Have you any plans of telling her the truth?"_

 _Vincent stubbornly shook his head. "I don't know who I am anymore, Emma. This curse has altered me more than I could have possibly imagined. I don't know if I am able to tell her the truth now. What if she leaves the castle? I do not think I can bear the thought of living my life without her."_

 _"Dear, you are still the same little child I held in my arms long ago," Emma answered as she stared up at the portrait. "The sweet blue eyes of yours melted my heart."_

 _"Since the curse I no longer have those blue eyes. The beast has them now."_

 _"You and the beast are one in the same. Truly you must know that. We, your loyal servants care for you both so much. You are no different to us whether you are Vincent or Beast."_

 _"I do not doubt that Emma," Vincent said as he sat back down and pulled out the leather bound book they gave to him and the beast, from underneath his father's book that he was reading earlier. He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He tore the page from the homemade book and folded it before handing it over to his chambermaid. "Will you give this to Catherine?"_

 _"Sir, I believe it is best that you give this to her and not I. Surely she will understand."_

 _"Let her know that I've gone away."_

 _"Where will you go?"_

 _"Catherine needs to meet the beast."_

 _The drapes fluttered in his quick exit of the library and the secret chamber door closed behind him._

"Vincent. Vincent."

The familiar sound of her voice brought him back to his own reality. Her bangs fell down to her face as she leaned closer to him. "Are you okay?" Catherine asked with worry.

The look of worry made her more beautiful in his eyes even with traces of tears covering her face. "What happened?"

"You fainted while we were running. You were complaining about feeling weak an then you just fainted while we were resting."

"How long was I out?" He slowly sat up on the bench and made room for her to sit next to him. He let out a long breath as he stared at her. "Sit," he pleaded weakly.

Catherine sat beside him and made sure she didn't hit him. "A couple of minutes. Give or take. Let me take you to the hospital."

Vincent shook his head. "No. I'm fine now. There's no need to worry anyone. How did I get on this bench?"

"I had a guy help me but you were pretty much dead weight," she joked. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Better than okay now that you're here," he said teasingly as he smiled at her. "Look, I'm okay," he answered as he raised his left arm and winced in pain.

"He might have fallen on you when were putting you down," Catherine admitted sheepishly."

"Might have?" Vincent rotated his shoulder and stopped midway as the pain shot through his body.

"He tripped and fell. You aren't exactly the lightest man on Earth," she joked. "What do they feed you In the Army?"

"That would be Ma's homemade cooking. Why do you think I have to run everyday?" Vincent cracked a smile and for the first time since he woke up she did the same.

"Maybe we should continue the run some other time," Catherine stood up from the bench but stopped and stared at his blood stained sweater.

"Did I drool?" he said with embarrassment as he wiped the corners of his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

Catherine shook his head excessively as she pointed at his chest. "No, you're bleeding."

Vincent looked down at his gray sweater and noticed the red spot on chest where he was shot by the suspect. "Shit, Private Lumière isn't going to be happy about this. I was helping out one of my buddy from the Army, it was his first time stitching."

"Didn't they stitch you up at the hospital?" she asked with worry on her face one panic in her voice.

"They did but the Army had to run a few tests and make sure everything was okay. It's no big deal. I just have to change my bandage."

"I live a couple of blocks from here. We can change your bandage there."

 **BATB**

Vincent and Catherine made their way through the crowd of Central Park as they walked to her apartment building. It was a short walk from the park and took no more than ten minutes to reach their destination.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Catherine asked him before opening the door to her apartment.

"For the fifth time. Yes, I'm fine," Vincent smiled at her and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. It was cute how worried she was and how motherly she sounded as she asked him the question over and over.

"Don't laugh," she said seriously as she locked the door behind them.

"I'm not laughing," he held his hands up in the air as if to surrender but quickly put it down. "That was a bad idea."

"Stay right here while I grab the first aid kit in the bathroom."

Vincent sat on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter and spun it to look around the apartment. The French door that led out the balcony caught his attention. He stood up and walked over to starring our the apartment. He opened the two French doors and was greeted by the cold winter air.

"Vincent?" she called out.

"Balcony," he answered as he stared out in amazement and he turned to her with a smile on his face. "You have a great view from here," he turned back to the view of Central Park which he never saw before.

Catherine gasped as the cold winter air surrounded her tiny body. "Let's go back inside."

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay out here and enjoy the view. I've never quite seen it like this before," Vincent took the first aid kit from her before receiving an answer from her and placed it on the ledge. He winced as he raised his arm to remove his sweater.

"Let me help," Catherine moved closer and minimized the gap between them.

Vincent exhales loudly as he felt the warmth of her hands over his shirt. Until now he never realized how much he missed a woman's touch and warmth. He closed his eyes as she carefully guided his left arm out of his sweater and quickly forgot the pain that was running through his body. Catherine pulled off the sweater and placed it beside the first aid kit. She lifted the hem of his shirt and the cold weather caused his body to shiver and form goosebumps. He opened his eyes and met hers when her fingertips softly touched his quivering body as she raised his shirt higher.

"Hold this," she pointed to his shirt. "Make sure it doesn't touch your wound."

His fingers grazed hers as he took part of his lifted shirt from her hands. "Like this?"

Catherine nodded as she carefully peeled away the tape and bandage from his body. She opened the first aid kit and pulled out the item she needed to change his bandage. She tore open a packet and pulled out a wipe. He bit his lip as she cleaned off the blood around his wound. She opened a packet of gauze and placed it over the wound.

"Hold this with your other hand. It'll just be a second," Catherine broke off a piece of tape and placed it on one side of the gauze to hold it in place. She broke off three more pieces and placed it around each side. She pressed the tape around his and felt his heart racing against her palm.

"Catherine," his voice was merely above a whisper.

Catherine looked up to meet his gaze. He let go of his shirt and it fell back in place, covering his torso. He carefully studied the look on her face and cautiously made his next move. He raised his shivering hands to her face and slowly started to lean down. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Cat, the chain," a voice called from the front of the apartment.

"My sister," Catherine whispered against his lips.

Vincent hesitantly broke the gaze between them and dropped his hands to his side. He grabbed his sweater from the ledge and put it on.

"My room is down the hallway," Catherine stepped out of the balcony and walked to the front door as he quietly made his way down the hall and into her room.

"Sorry, Heath," Catherine said as she opened the door for her sister.

"Why do you have the chain up?" Heather said as she walked into the apartment.

"Habit," Catherine quickly answered. "Sorry."

"You'll never guess what. I just met the cutest guy in class and he asked me out on a date tonight. I have to start getting ready. Can I borrow that cute cocktail dress you wore at Dad's party?" Heather quickly walked pass her older sister and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Instead of stopping to go into her room she kept going to her sister's room.

"Heather wait," Catherine tried to stop Heather but it was too late.

"Oh my god," Heather sister squealed as looked inside her sister's room.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

Catherine watched as her younger sister walked pass her and into her bedroom. The door quickly opened and before she could open her mouth to speak to stop her younger sister from barging in, Heather squealed.

"Oh my god, Cat!" Heather yelled for her older sister. "Hurry."

Catherine's heart began to race as she nervously approached her bedroom and a lump formed in her throat. She paused by the doorway and stood next to her younger sister who was staring out the open window. Catherine felt the cold chill but that wasn't what made her shiver as she looked around her vacant room and sighed in relief when Vincent was nowhere to be found.

"It's the first snow fall of winter," Heather commented as her eyes brimmed with sadness. "I wish Mom was here."

Catherine took her younger sisters hand and squeezed it as the memories of their mother flashed through her mind. "Me too, Heath, but I know she's in a better place and no longer in pain."

"Maybe I should cancel my date. I can stay home and we can both watch a sappy romantic movie and wish for our own prince charming to sweep us off our feet," Heather said more solemnly. Her excitement from earlier waned and faltered.

Catherine shook her head as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You should go. Why wish for prince charming when you might have found one? Go on your date and have fun."

"I don't really know him though. What if he turns out to be a creep?"

Catherine leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms as she stared at her younger sister. "You were just excited a moment ago."

"I know but then the snow started then I remembered Mom and all the memories we have of her and the last time we saw her alive," Heather raised her shaky hand up to her face and wiped her tears.

"The first snow fall of winter," Catherine answered sadly. "I remember, too, Heather but I'll be a horrible sister if I tell you to stay home tonight."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse. I'll order in pizza, rent a movie and buy myself a pint of ice cream."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Catherine nodded. "The dress is in my closet."

"And the heels?"

"I'm guessing they're still in your closet from the last time you borrowed it," Catherine joked and the jade eyes she shared with her sister filled laughter.

"Right. Thanks Cat. You're the best big sister ever," Heather smiled and gave her sister a tight hug. "Oh by the way if you're going to chain the front door you might want to close your window. Who knows what creep might be hanging out in the fire escape."

"Thanks for the advice," Catherine replied and tried to suppress her laughter as she thought of Vincent standing there waiting to come back inside. She watched as Heather walked to her closet before walking over to the open window and looked out the fire escape hoping to find him but only caught a glimpse of the top of his gray hood as he walked quietly down the metal steps.

Vincent stopped and looked up as he reached the bottom floor of the fire escape. Catherine waved at him and whispered her apology which he heard clearly from the distance. He smiled before turning away and continued on his way. It wasn't a bad way to end a morning run.

 **BATB**

Heather's short hair bobbed as she paced back and forth in the kitchen causing her bare feet to become cold. "What if he doesn't like me?" she asked nervously.

"Why would he ask you out if he didn't like you? Heather, you'll be fine. Go out and have fun," Catherine tried to calm her sister.

"Its just that," Heather frowned as she thought about their mother's death and the void it left. "Its been awhile since I've gone out on a date, you know, since mom died."

"I know," Catherine responded sadly as she walked over to where Heather was standing. She wrapped her arms around her younger sister and hugged her tightly. "You are going out on that date and knock him off his feet with the way you look tonight," she whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you, Heather and the confident, beautiful and intelligent woman you've become."

"Thank you," Heather only managed to whisper back as she tried to hold back her tears.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the small apartment and they slowly separated from each other. They both laughed and wiped the tears threatening to escape their eyes.

"He's here. I want you to meet him, Cat."

"Of course," Catherine smiled and looked proudly at her younger sister and the woman she grew up to be even after the absence of their mother.

"How's my hair? My make up? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" Heather moved her lips, revealing her perfect white teeth.

"You look amazing and you'll look even better once you put the heels on that matches the dress quite well," Catherine answered as the doorbell rang once more. "Go," she pointed towards the bedroom and walked to the front door.

"Right, can't leave without those," Heather quickly ran to her room and searched for the heels she borrowed from her sister.

Catherine unlocked the door and opened it. Outside stood a young man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, is Heather here?" he asked nervously.

"She's just finishing up. She'll be out shortly. Come in," Catherine opened the door wider and from the corner of her eyes caught a figure disapper at the end of the hall but quickly shook it off.

He walked in nervously and looked around the apartment. He smiled when he saw Heather coming out of the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"Sam," Heather blushed and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam waved to Heather as she slowly approached him. "These are for you," he handed her the flowers as soon as she was within reach.

"Thank you," Heather grabbed the flowers from him and turned to her sister. "Sam, this is my sister, Cat. Cat meet Sam."

"I'm a cop," Catherine offered her hand and Sam shook it nervously.

"Cat," Heather whined.

"Just making friendly conversation," Catherine smiled at the both of them.

"Here, can you put these in water please," Heather handed her sister the bouquet and grabbed her date's hand. "Let's go, Sam."

"Enjoy your date," Catherine added as they made their way out of the apartment.

"It was nice meeting you," Sam called out before Heather could close the door.

 **BATB**

After putting the bouquet of flowers in a water filled vase Catherine made her way into her dark bedroom. She reached for the switch by the door and turned on the lights. Her tired eyes automatically went to her bed that was calling out her name. A soft breeze caused her to shiver and she looked to the window which she closed earlier but was now partially open. A single red rose lay on the winowsill and she slowly walked towards it. Underneath the rose lay a folded paper. She opened the note and read it.

"Thank you," she heard Vincent's voice as she read it to herself. She opened the window wider and looked out into the fire escape. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," Vincent replied as he walked out of the shadow and into the light coming from her bedroom. "I never got the chance to say thank you earlier, so, thank you. And I got you this," he raised his hand holding a plastic bag filled with goodies. "I overheard you telling your sister that you were going to stay in and watch movies."

Catherine took the bag from his hand and looked inside. "Chocolate ice cream, popcorn and candies."

"I wasn't sure which flavor you liked so I just got you chocolate. I couldn't help but overhear you and your sister. I hope you don't mind."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Vincent replied sadly as he remembered their conversation and looked down. "I can leave if you want to be alone," he placed his hand in his camouflage jacket and hesitantly met her eyes. His was pleading and apologetic as she fought the tears.

Catherine looked out at the night skyline as she wiped her tears that managed to escape. "Its cold out there. Come inside," she whispered as she stepped away from the window.

Vincent looked inside and felt his heart break as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He carefully entered her room and hesitated before walking to her. "Catherine," he started to say before immediately being cut off by her.

"Close the window. It's cold."

Vincent nodded in agreement and did as she asked of him. Turning back to her he sighed in frustration, he lacked the experience and words to make her feel better. He wasn't good with tears and seeing hers broke his heart. "Come here," he said in a soft tone as he opened his arms.

Catherine complied and walked into his arms without hesitation. She immediately sunk in his embrace and let out a sob she'd been holding on to for so long. She held on to him right for comfort as she wrapped her arms around the person who was there for her at her time of need as she was there for him. Little did they know how much it all meant to the other.

"It's okay," he whispered beside her ear and kissed the side of her head. "I'm here for you, Catherine," he continued to whisper in her ear and tried soothing her as she buried her face on his chest and cried silently in his arms. "If you want we can watch a movie, one of those sappy chick flicks that you and your sister was talking about earlier."

Catherine softly wiped her tears on his shirt before pulling away and looking up to meet his saddened eyes. "Sorry," she sniffled back a tear.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said softly as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Besides, I should be the one saying sorry," Vincent sensed her confusion as she looked up at him. "The other reason I came by tonight is to apologize about what happened in the balcony earlier. And after hearing about your mother and your sister not being here tonight, I didn't want you to be alone but if you don't want me her, I can leave. I just thought you could use a friend and a chest to cry on," he added with a slight smile as he tried to make her smile.

Catherine looked at his wet shirt before looking up to meet his eyes. "Sorry," she said once more.

"That's what I'm here for," he said as he softly ran his thumb down her tear stained cheeks. "Do you want me to stay?"

Catherine could only nod as she thought about the possibility of being alone tonight and her heart couldn't take anymore heart break. She'd already lost her mom and she sent her sister off to a date.

"You're not alone," he whispered as he grabbed the bag from her hand. "Why don't I put the ice cream in the freezer while you pick a movie?"

"Yeah," she simply answered as she hesitantly let go of his embrace but remained close to him. "Thank you, Vincent."

"There's no need to thank me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Catherine. You didn't just save my life, you gave me a reason to live."

 **BATB**

 _Nightfall began to set as a young lady and her horse began their journey into the wild and vast forest. The horse's hooves moved smoothly on the uneven path of the forest as they crept deeper into an unknown territory. Her heart began to race nervously as the trees grew thicker and the world she once knew started to disappear behind her and she knew that there was no turning back until she found the one her mother had told her about. She searched day and night for the castle that her mother had told her about before passing away on her deathbed._

 _Her journey began just days before. It was on her mother's deathbed when her life quickly changed. The untimely death of her mother set forth a plan that fate had began years ago. Her illness had struck quickly and soon followed her beloved husband._

 _"Dear, I have done a cruel thing."_

 _"Mother do not speak. Save your strength for you are weak and a doctor could not be called upon until the morrow."_

 _"Soon. It is time, dearest daughter. I will be joining your beloved father but before I go I must clear my conscience."_

 _"What is it mother?"_

 _"Dearest Catherine. Please do not hate me."_

 _"I can never."_

 _"I have cursed a man to save your father's life. I've heard stories of a young man who only comes out after the sun has set and now he no longer wishes to leave his castle. No one knows why but me," she pauseed and coughed into her shaky hand. "The witch gave me a potion and I did not care what it did to the young man as long as your father was cured. I've seen him once. I can not forgive myself for what I have done to him."_

 _"Mother, what did you do?"_

 _"I'm sorry, my dearest Catherine. I had to save your father's life."_

 _"Who is this young man?"_

 _"I do not know his name."_

 _"Where did you see him?"_

 _"The witch has cursed his castle. You can only find it if you know what you're looking for. It's hidden deep in the forest of the oak and pines. Pass the valley and mountains. Over the stream. Tell him I am sorry for what I have done to him. I meant him no harm," she said with one final breath._

 _"Mother! Mother! Mother," the young lady shook her mother who laid motionless in the bed but to no avail. She wept and wept until she had no more tears_

"Mother! Mother! Mother," Catherine teller and woke up with tears in her eyes. Her body shook uncontrollably in his arms as she wept.

"Catherine," Vincent whispered as he brushed her hair off her face and wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "You were having a nightmare."

"Vincent?" Catherine looked around her living room and slowly started to calm down when she realized it was all a dream but one that seemed all too real.

"You fell asleep while we were watching the movie. I was just about to carry you to your room when you started screaming. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Catherine shook her head and wiped her tears with shaky hands. The pain was too heavy and it was like reliving a nightmare she wasn't able to wake from. "It was just a dream," she lied through silent tears. "I'll be fine," she slowly stood up from the small couch that they were lying in.

Vincent wasted to no time as he followed her lead and stood next to her. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I need to be alone right now," Catherine couldn't help but put her defenses up and build a wall that kept her at arms length from people she cared about. She had been let down by the one person she always thought she could count on and it nearly broke her more than she could admit. She looked away from him and tried her best not to breakdown.

Vincent reached for her trembling hands and held it in his. "Catherine," he whispered beside her ear. "I can see just how much pain you're in and I want you to know that you don't have to go through it alone. I'm here for you."

Catherine leaned against his body and he immediately embraced her in a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart broke for her when she started to cry once more in his arms. Only one thought ran through his mind as he did his best to comfort her, there wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for her.

"It's been a year since my mother died," she told him and sank helplessly in his arms. Memories of her own mother lying lifeless in the hospital flooded her mind. The monitor showed no sign of life as a flat line moved across the screen. The monotone sound of the machine was loud and yet silent.

Vincent held her tighter and kissed the side of her head. He embraced her for as long as her weak body continued to be wracked with sadness. With ease, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He kicked the door close behind them before walking to her bed and carefully placed her down on her bed.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked weakly. "I don't want to be alone."

His heart broke for her as she stared at him with eyes of a lost soul. He knew tlhe type of pain she was in as he'd been through them many times before in his short life. "You never have to be alone again," he answered.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6

Her sad eyes never wandered away from him as he tucked her underneath the blanket and made sure that she knew that he wasn't going to leave her as he removed his favorite boots before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her weary body. "I'm here for you, Catherine. Whatever you need, okay?"

Catherine nodded her head as she made room for him on her bed. "Just don't leave me," she whispered as she wiped her tears.

"Never," he answered as he laid down beside her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Catherine slowly willed herself to move forward but stopped and hesitated. Vincent softly nudged her to move closer and hoped that she would not shut him out once again but he knew all too well what it was like to lose love ones and how much it hurt. There were mornings he didn't want to get out of bed and giving up was easier than trying.

"Let me be here for you," his deep voice echoed in the dim room save the moonlight that entered through the window.

Catherine looked up at him and met his concerned eyes. It was difficult to miss the sincerity in them as he held out his arm. With a slight hesitation, she slid in to his arm and laid her head on his chest. In an instant his heart swelled and raced as he held her in his arms. She listened carefully and closed her eyes as she felt safe and secure in his tight embrace.

* * *

 **BATB**

 _In the distance there was a huge and loud roaring sound that scared young lady and her horse in the darkness of the forest. The booming noise cracked through the forest, echoing loudly, and shattering the quietness that surrounded them. The horse suddenly leapt and galloped with fear as it was frightened by the havoc the storm was creating._

 _Hoping to restrain her horse and get control of a harrowing situation she pulled on the rein. Instead of stopping the horse ran faster as another thunderous sound echoed through the forest. She slipped further off the saddle as she tried harder to stop her horse but the storm was brutal and continued to assault the earth beneath sky. The horse made a sharp turn between the trees causing the passengers to fall off and hit her head on the ground. It didn't take long for her eyes to shut as blood discharged from her wound._

 _Weakly and writhing in pain she opened her eyes to a dim room._

 _"You're awake," a deep voice by her bedside caught her attention._

 _She winced at the pain shooting though her body and groaned as she turned to the man who saved her from catastrophe that could have taken her life. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the candlelit room as her eyes remained on the handsome stranger who was gazing at her with remarkable hazel eyes that bore into hers._

Catherine stirred in her sleep and sighed in discontent as she tossed and turned caused by a dream that seemed endless as those hazel eyes looked into hers. What was it about this handsome stranger that she just couldn't take her eyes off? It was as if he was calling her back to a lull to continue the dream and finish something that hasn't yet begun.

Vincent hummed a song his grandma use to sing to him when he had nightmares as a young boy. It always helped him quell the fear and ease him back to a peaceful sleep. He continued to hum as he wrapped the blanket around her shivering body and watched as he waited patiently for her to wake.

Catherine opened her eyes as she felt an overwhelming sensation take over her body and just like in her dream she was met with striking hazel eyes. "Vincent," she exhaled his name and a shiver ran down her spine as his eyes pierced through hers.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied in his deep and husky voice as he turned over to his side and cradled his head underneath his arm. His favorite military issued jacket made his hazel eyes stand out even more. "I hope you slept well," he whispered as he listened carefully to her racing heart as he sought her hand that was underneath the blanket and placed his hand over it. Even with the thickness of the blanket he could still feel the warmth of her hand as his eyes never left hers.

Catherine steadied her breathing and hoped that her heart would follow suit. After last night she didn't expect much. The last man she trusted broke and shattered her heart to pieces. "You're a rare breed. A true one of a kind."

"I told you that I would be here when you woke up and I always keep my promises."

"Not just that. It's everything that you did to make me trust you even more," Catherine pointed at his jacket and the fact that he slept over the blanket as she slept underneath it.

"I would never take advantage of you or do anything to hurt you. I'm just glad you trusted me to stay with you."

"Thank you, Vincent," Catherine smiled and reached over, placing her hand over his scarred cheek. He embraced her warm touch and his head closer to her warm hand. "Does it hurt?" she asked as she traced his scar and he closed his eyes at the unfamiliar feeling of someone not judging his altered appearance.

Vincent shook his head. "It did but not anymore," he answered as he opened his eyes and he exhaled loudly as he met her kind, innocent, caring, compassionate, loving and every other words that were swirling in his head.

"Tell me," she whispered as she followed the scar up to his temple.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

"My name is Vincent Keller," he smiled.

Catherine laughed softly. "Something I don't know about you."

"Like what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Whatever you want to tell me."

"Like what? Where I was born? What's my favorite color? And what about you?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I was born here in New York and my favorite color is blue."

"I was also born here in New York and I don't really have a favorite color but if I have to choose one, green," he pointed at his jacket. "I wear a lot if it," he joked as he stared into her jade eyes. "There's really not that many interesting things about me. My life in the Army takes up most of my time but when I am home I'm usually helping out at Ma's flower shop. You met her."

Catherine nodded. "I did. Even had a bit of a heart to heart talk at the hospital while you were in surgery. You have a great mother, Vincent," she softly stroked his scar.

"She's not really my mother, not biologically but she helped raised me. Her and JT moved in with me and my grandparents after Uncle Bob was killed while on duty."

Catherine tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she began to cry again.

"Why?" he gently wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"Because you never knew your parents," she said weakly as she remembered her mother.

"I did, somewhat. My grandparents and Ma made sure I never forgot them. They told me stories of them all the time. They met when they were kids, grew up and fell in love. My mother past away after my birth," Vincent exhaled sadly. "My father was killed while in action. He died for this country. He died a hero."

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," she managed to get out between tears.

"Don't cry," he whispered as he tried his best to wipe hear tears away but the look of sadness remained on their faces.

"Here I was crying over my mom and you never even knew yours."

"I had my Grams and Grandpa. At first it was just us three then it became a family of five. Now I have Ma and JT. I'm lucky to have them in my life. They all helped raise me to be the man that I am now. I'm very fortunate and blessed. I never saw it another way," Vincent smiled as he thought of his childhood and though it was much different from the other kids he grew up with, they were still one happy family. "I just hope that I'm making them proud."

"Of course you are," Catherine traced the smile on his lips. "You're a great man, Vincent. You're a hero. Any woman will be lucky to have you."

Vincent placed her hand over hers as she began to softly brush his scar with her fingertips. "I don't want just any girl," he confessed.

"Vincent," she whispered and tried to look away but couldn't.

"Do you a boyfriend?"

Catherine shook her head in answer.

"Are you married?"

"I would be a lousy wife if I was, considering I have another man on my bed."

"Girlfriend?" he joked.

Catherine giggled. "No."

"I'm single and your single. Tell me that you feel it, too and that I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy but I," Catherine bit her bottom lip as she mustered the courage to not let her painful past get in the way of her future.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to do this, Vincent. It's been awhile since I've been with anyone."

"You're not the only one," he admitted.

"A good looking guy like you?" Catherine teased.

His cheeks turned to a rose color. "I've never really been in an actual relationship."

"Wait. Never? Are you?"

"No," Vincent quickly interrupted her. "I just meant that after Grandpa and Grams past away I went through a rebellious phase in high school and well," he scratched his head and paused. He had a nervous look on his face as he remembered all the parties and girls he hooked up with before graduating and leaving for the Army. "I don't want to turn you off."

"You were like any other teenage boy in high school," she finished his thought.

"Yea and after high school I left for the Army. I didn't have time for a relationship and I was never in one place for too long. I met girls here and there."

"You can stop, Vincent."

"I blew it," he put his head down and looked away.

"No. You didn't, Vincent."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he slowly looked up. "Then let me take you out on a date."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Vincent smiled sheepishly. "Only if you say yes."

"I don't know, Vincent," she answered hesitantly as she thought about the heart break she suffered at the hands of the man she loved and trusted with all of her heart. "I don't think it's such a good idea.

"Oh," Vincent stared at her in shock. Completely disappointed at her rejection he put on his best fake smile. "I better go. I'll see you around, Catherine."

Catherine watched as he he turned away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed. Vincent reached down for his boots and quickly laced them up. He didn't waste any time getting up and walking to her window.

"Vincent, wait," she called out last second.

He slowly turned around to face her and placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "I have to go, Catherine."

"I don't want you to leave. Not like this."

"I can't stay."

Catherine sighed. "How can you be so sure about this? About us?"

"All I know is how I feel. I'm asking you out on a date because I like you and I want to see where this thing can go," Vincent answered as he walked back to the bed and sat beside her. "You said so yourself that you feel something, too. It's a risk but one I'm willing to take with you. If you want, we don't even have to call it a date. We'll do whatever you want. What's the one thing you want to do that you haven't done in awhile?"

Catherine hesitate before answering. "Since my mom died Heather and I haven't gone to Central Park and ice skate. We use to go all the time but now we avoid the place. It's just been too difficult."

"I can take you whenever you're ready. It doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow but I do hope it's sometime soon. Maybe in a week or so."

"You'll do that for me?"

Vincent smiled before answering. "Of course. Just don't make me wait too long."

"I don't have any plans this weekend. If you're free, we can go then."

"Okay. But I really do have to go. I have a follow up appointment with the doctor."

"I can drive you on my way to work."

"Thanks, but it's the Army. It will be out of the way. Bye, Catherine," Vincent stood up from the bed and headed back to the window.

"Wait," Catherine stood up from the bed and walked to where he was standing. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

A smile formed on his lips. "What was that for?'"

"For staying with me last night. And you don't even know what time to pick me up for our non-date."

"You can tell me tomorrow when we go for our morning jog."

"But I," she started but was quickly cut off by him.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at our usual spot by the benches," Vincent replied before around and opening the window, letting the cold air in. He stepped out carefully and climbed out to the fire escape.

"I have a front door," Catherine called out as she stared out the window.

"I'm aware but I know you're not ready to introduce me to your sister."

Catherine looked away from him and stared down. As much as she wanted to let others in it was too difficult after everything she has been through.

"I won't hold it against you. Just know that I'll be here whenever you're ready."

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. Vincent returned her smile before walking away. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	8. Part I: Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't have an excuse other than I've been too lazy to write.**

* * *

Vincent stared at the clock once more. Only five minutes passed from the last time he checked it. He stood up from his bed and put on his camouflage jacket, one of his favorite and got ready for his non-date with Catherine. It was the first time he felt nervous, even more nervous than his first day of boot camp. At least he knew that there were others who felt the same way he did and that made him feel better.

His heart pounded against his chest as he walked through the small hallway and walked into the bathroom before heading out. While staring at his reflection he paid extra attention to his appearance and though he wasn't vain, tonight he felt the need to. He ran his hands on his clean shaven face and rubbed his fingers through his new haircut. It was a look he was use to since it was the only he had since he joined the Army but he didn't know if Catherine will take a liking to it. What if she didn't like it or find him attractive?

"So, big date tonight?" JT's round face reflected on the mirror beside his best friend and cousin.

"It's not a date, JT," Vincent answered as he stared at his reflection and tried to block out his annoying cousin. He didn't need the extra pressure when he already felt nervous.

"Is that why you actually shaved and decided to wear cologne because it's not a date? Is that why you're also so nervous because it's not a date?"

"Don't you have papers to correct or something?" Vincent shifted his eyes to the person standing beside him.

"It's your first date in a long time and you don't think I'm gonna bust your chops about it? It's not everyday my best friend goes out on a date."

"It's not a date," Vincent turned around and patted his shorter best friend on the head which he hated. "Chip, I have to go."

"Scar," JT started but was immediately cut off by a low growl. He quickly backed away and raised his hand as if to surrender. "Okay I'm never calling you Scar again. I also came here to give you this," he removed a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and placed it in the cold hands of Vincent. "It's not much but I think your date will appreciate some flowers."

"Thanks, JT, but I can't take it."

"Vincent, it's your first date in years and you're going to show up at her front door empty handed? That's not a great start to a date. How are you suppose to get a second date if you disappoint her in the first minute of your first date? Trust me, women love it when you give them flowers."

"And how exactly do you know this? When was your last date?"

"I read it on the internet! And not that it's any of your business, I happen to be dating another professor. She's highly intellectual and very pretty, might I add," JT answered with a big bright smile on his face.

"If she's so smart then why is she dating you?!" Vincent joked.

"Haha," JT replied sarcastically. "Do you want to buy your date flowers or not?"

Vincent hesitantly took the money. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. You go out there and risk your life everyday. This is my way of repaying you for all of your sacrifices. Actually, I don't ever think that I can pay you back."

"There's no need. The twenty is good. Thanks again, JT."

"Oh, by the way, if you plan on staying out again, call us. Ma was worried last time. She wasn't sure what happened to you."

"I never planned on staying out all night but Catherine was crying about her mom's death and I couldn't leave her all alone."

"You're allowed to stay out Vincent, just call if you do. We were worried. You said you were going out for a walk after dinner and never came home until the next morning."

"Sorry, dad," Vincent mocked. "Won't happen again, sir."

JT shook his head while smiling and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Have fun on your date, son," he joked placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "But seriously, you deserve it."

"Thanks again. I better go. I don't want to be late."

 **BATB**

Vincent stood on the fire escape as he tried to work up the courage to knock on her bedroom window. He held the flowers tightly in his hand and stood nervously with his feet firm on the floor as he tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart. He waited a few more seconds before finally talking himself to knocking on the window.

Catherine appeared from the side of the window and a wide smile formed on her lips as she saw him. A nervous breath escaped his lips as she walked towards him. She unlocked her window and opened it. "What are you doing there?"

Vincent crouched down on one knee to look directly at her. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go to the front door or not."

"I do. My sister is here and I'd like for you to meet her. That's if you want to," Catherine replied nervously.

"Of course. I'll see you there," Vincent couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips as he answered.

 **BATB**

Vincent raised his hand to the wooden door but couldn't force himself to knock. He slowly exhaled and tried again to calm the wild beating of his heart. "It's not a date," he told himself but it made him more nervous as he stared at the door. Thankfully, the door opened and a girl that looked very similar to Catherine stared at him with a surprise look on her face.

"I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't," Vincent laughed nervously. "I'm here for Catherine."

"Catherine? You mean Cat?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, Catherine or Cat."

"Cat!" she yelled for her sister without taking her eyes off the guy standing with flowers. "There's a guy here for you with flowers."

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Sorry. I'm Heather, Cat's younger sister," she introduced herself as Vincent stepped into the apartment. "Cat," she yelled again.

"Heath, I'm coming," Catherine yelled from her bedroom. She paused in front of the mirror and checked her reflection one more time before stepping out and making her presence known in the living room part kitchen. It was a small apartment but the only one she can afford with her detective salary. "Hi Vincent," she managed to get out while her heart started to race a million miles a minute as he stared at her as if she was the only one in the room.

"Hi Catherine," Vincent smiled at her as his hand tightened around the flowers when the sound of her racing heartbeat made its way to his ears. "Beautiful," he exhaled out loud.

"Catherine?" Heather turned to her sister as a huge grin formed on her lips. "I was just headed out when I bumped into him," she turned back to the guy holding the flowers and staring intently at her older sister.

"Ah," Catherine started to blush. "Heather this is Vincent and Vincent this is my sister, Heather."

Vincent broke their gaze and turned to Heather. He separated the white tulip, that he bought specifically for her, from the red roses and gave it to her. "Nice to meet you."

Heather took the tulip and put it close to her nose to smell it. She turned back to her older sister and smiled. "I like him."

"So do I," Catherine smiled back at her sister.

"I better go. Sam is waiting downstairs which by the way is your fault, Cat. The whole I'm a cop thing when you first met pretty much scared him from coming up here again."

"I'll apologize to Sam on your next date. Tell him I'm sorry and to come upstairs next time," Catherine replied.

"He's so cute, Cat," Heather smelled her tulip again. She turned to Vincent who was blushing. "Do you have a brother?"

"Heather, your date is downstairs waiting for you," Catherine scolded. "Go!"

Vincent smiled quietly as he watched the two sister interact. They reminded him so much of him and JT when they were growing up.

"Thanks for the flower, Vincent. Have fun on your date, Cat," Heather smirked. "We are so having a sister to sister talk later. Bye. Love you," she quickly walked out of the apartment without giving her sister a chance to respond.

"Subtle is definitely not her thing," Vincent said with an amused look on her face.

"No, it's not," Catherine began to blush.

"These are for you," Vincent handed her the small bouquet of roses.

Catherine accepted the flowers with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Vincent. They're beautiful. Let me put these in a vase before we leave," she walked to the kitchen and dug through the cupboards for a vase. "How did you know I was going to introduce you to my sister?" she asked as she grabbed a pitcher from the cabinet and started to fill it with water.

"I didn't but I bought it just in case. It was highly recommended by the florist," he shrugged his shoulders as he watched her place the roses in the vase. "I didn't want to look like a fool in front of her."

"Thanks again," she smiled as she placed the vase filled with flowers on the kitchen counter next to him. "Perfect."

"Ready for our non-date?" Vincent offered his hand.

Catherine nodded and smiled. She placed her hand in his and squeezed it.

 **BATB**

Couples, friends, parents and children packed the ice skate rink with laughter and cheers. The sounds of their laughter were harmonious with each other as they enjoyed a cold winter night. Vincent watched with nervousness as he recalled the last time he went ice skating in his childhood. Since then he never went back. He slowly tightened the laces on his skates and sat up on the bench. He looked around nervously and the bright lights caused him to close his eyes tightly.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself.

Sensing something was wrong, Catherine finished putting her skates on and knelt in front of him. "Vincent, are you okay?"

Vincent opened his eyes and inhaled deeply as he met her worried eyes. "I have a confession to make, Catherine. I," he exhaled nervously and paused.

"Vincent, you're making me nervous."

"I don't know how to ice skate," he finally confessed and looked down in shame. Since the traumatic experience in his childhood he never dared go back to an ice skate rink.

Catherine let out the breath she was holding. A laughter bubbled up in her throat but she held it in. "Vincent, why didn't you tell me?"

Vincent looked back up and met her jade eyes. She was neither judging or teasing. "I saw how much you wanted to go and I was trying to impress you. I know how much you wanted to go here and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Catherine leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "You can never disappointment me."

"What was that for?"

"For being you. We don't have to go ice skating if you don't want to, Vincent. It's a big city. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

Vincent shook his head. "We're here and I promised you that I would take you. Granted I'll be doing more falling than skating," he joked and laughed at himself.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure," he answered.

They both stood up from the bench and she held his hand as they made the short walk to the rink. Vincent held on to the side railing as they entered the rink and leaned against it after taking a few wobbly steps on the ice. He was all for trying to impress her but it seemed his legs didn't get the memo.

"I think I'll just watch from here."

"Come on, you didn't even try. I'll help you," she took his other hand in hers and stood in front of him. "Bend your knees and slowly take a few steps towards me."

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm just gonna end up falling and make a fool of myself in front of you. I don't think my ego can handle it."

"You promised me, Vincent. Loosen up, bend your knees and I'll pull you. It'll be fun."

"Fine," Vincent loosened his arms but held her hands tighter. He bent his knees and slowly took a few shaky steps before losing his balance. He quickly let go of her hands and fell forward on the ice floor.

"Vincent!" she shrieked.

"I'm alright," he answered as he pushed himself up and stood up on wobbly legs. "But I'm not too sure about my ego."

"If it helps, I'm very happy that you took me here. I don't think I could have done this on my own."

Vincent nodded and smiled at her. "In that case, I am also very happy that I took you here.

"Let's try this another way, okay?" Catherine skated over to his back and placed her hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked nervously.

"I'm going to push you."

He looked back at her like a man with everything to lose especially his dignity if he fell again. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you just not gravity, my center of balance and the ice beneath us. Walking and skating are two different things. And tonight I'm finding out just how different," he replied.

Catherine let go of his hips and skated to his front side. "We are going to ice skate and you are going to have enjoy it," she turned around without giving him a moment to reply. "Place your hands on my hips, bend down and relax."

Vincent placed his hands on both sides of her hips and bent his knees until he had a better balance. "Ready, I hope."

Catherine started of slowly with one foot gliding over the other. Vincent bent down lower and loosened his hands on her hips. As they approached the first bend, Catherine slowed her pace and Vincent saw an opportunity he just couldn't miss. He tightened his hands on her hips and instinctively moved his feet to turn with her, copying exactly what she did as he followed closely behind her.

Vincent mimicked her movement, one feet over the other, sliding smoothly on the ice. Feeling confident about his newfound talent, he let go of her hips and skated beside her. "Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi," she returned his smile. "You're a quick learner."

"I have a pretty good teacher," Vincent leaned lower and took her cold hand in his.

It was the first time Catherine felt happy in a long time. She felt safe with him and given her career it was a rare feeling. She smirked at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for taking me here, Vincent."

They continued to skate around the rink slowly and annoyed some teens who were racing. One missed his turn and fell on his behind while his friends laughed and passed him by. They narrowly avoided him and almost hit a family of three. Vincent raised their entwined hands when the small child tried to reach for it.

"Sorry," the mom called out after them.

Vincent turned his head and smiled at the family. "No worries."

"Vincent, watch out!" Catherine tried to pull him to change direction but was too late as an unsteady teen headed towards them.

Vincent let go of her hand and pushed her out of the way. Catherine balanced herself and stopped just in the nick of time as the teen crashed into Vincent, sending the both of them down on the cold ice. The teen landed on top of Vincent who hit his head against the ice floor.

The young teen pushed himself up and knelt on the ice as he tried to gain back his senses. Vincent winced in pain as his head throbbed and his chest started to burn. He moved aside and noticed the red stain on his long sleeve thermal.

"I'm sorry," the teen said in a frightened voice.

Vincent lookedup from his wound and saw the scared and much smaller teen. "It's okay, kid. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Vincent," Catherine knelt beside him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"In pain but I'll live. Head hurts and my wound started to bleed again."

"Let's get you patched up in my apartment. We can come back here next time."

 **BATB**

Vincent laid down on the couch as Catherine went to the bathroom to gather the first aid kit and aspirin. He moaned in pain as his body ached from the crash in the ice skate rink.

"Poor baby," Catherine teased as she made her way back towards him from the kitchen where she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and a bottle of water for the aspirin.

Vincent sat up as she sat beside him and set the first aid kit on her lap. "Everything hurts," he whined some more as he had her undivided attention.

"Here put this on the back of your head," Catherine handed him a very cold ice pack. "And drink this," she took two aspirin out of the bottle and gave him the bottle of water. "Hopefully there's no swelling. I'm so sorry, Vincent."

"It's not like you were the one who crashed into me. Besides I had fun learning how to ice skate."

"Hopefully next time you won't get into an accident."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. "There's a next time?"

Catherine smiled sheepishly at her slip up. It's not that she was thinking about their future but it never crossed her mind that it would be the last time that they would be spending time together. "Well, uh, yeah. That's if you want."

"Maybe it's best if we stay in and just watch a movie. I need my wound to heal and at this rate, it will be awhile since people keep landing on it," he pouted as he looked down at the blood stain on his sweater.

"Let's get your bandage changed," Catherine opened the first aid kit and took out a few items. "How's your head?"

"Very cold at the moment," Vincent answered as he squeezed the ice pack that was currently sitting on his head. "Thanks for taking care of me, again," he paused and added.

"I need to remove your jacket and shirt."

Vincent smirked. "How long have you been waiting to say that?" he teased. "I will never ever say no to that request."

Her cheeks turned pink and hoped he didn't notice her blushing. Sometimes he was a bit intimidating with how comfortable he was.

"Sorry I didn't," he quickly added when he noticed the silence growing between them. "I wasn't thinking."

Catherine shook her head. "It's fine, Vincent, but I do need you to take off your jacket and shirt."

"Okay," Vincent replied and removed the ice pack from his head which felt a little better. He grimaced as he tried removing his jacket. The pain shot from his chest and throbbed.

"Let me help."

"Thanks."

Catherine pulled on the sleeve of his jacket and a helped him gently slide his left arm out. A feeling of relief took over his body as she removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the couch. "This might hurt a little bit," she said softly as she started to raise the hem of his thermal. Her soft fingertips grazed his body and he held his breath as he watched intently at her movements. The tight fitting thermal stopped just below his bandage. She looked up and met his eyes. "I have to take this off," her voice was much lower than usual.

Vincent nodded his still aching head and didn't dare utter a word as he heard every beat of her racing heart. It wouldn't take much for him to reveal exactly what was on his mind.

"Vincent, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

He shook his head once more. "Fine," he answered.

Catherine stood from the couch and placed her right knee beside him, on the edge of the couch. "Let me know if it starts to hurt."

Vincent raised his arms as she began to raise the hem of the thermal. Her soft fingertips trailed along his muscles as she removed his sweater. Forgetting his pain, he moaned at the warmth of her touch and the way her eyes looked deep into his. For a moment he forgot how to breathe and his heart skipped a beat as he gazed into those bright emerald eyes that could make him do anything she wanted.

"Catherine," he exhaled her name as he lowered his arms and placed both hands on her hips.

Catherine dropped his thermal on the floor as he gripped her hips tighter and pulled her towards him causing her to swing her leg over his and straddling his thighs. Vincent smiled as he stared at her and realized just how lucky he was. There was no one that could ever compare to her beauty and of all the millions of people she chose him.

Unable to contain his composure, Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're so damn beautiful."

Catherine giggled nervously and bit her bottom lip. "Not bad yourself, handsome," she smiled as she traced his scar along his right cheek.

"Handsome? No one has ever called me that before. People look away because of my scar," he placed his hand over hers and stopped her fingers from reminding him of what he was. "But those who stare look at me differently, like I'm some kind of monster."

Catherine shook her head. "You're no monster, Vincent," she whispered as she cautiously raised her other hand and gently cupped his face. "I know the sacrifices you've made for this country and its freedom. Every soldier deserves our appreciation and gratitude."

Vincent took a deep breath as he tried processing everything she said. He tightened his arms around her waist causing her to lean closer and she softly placed her forehead on his when he splayed his large hands on the small of her back. He inhaled her scent, taking everything in about her as their bodies came closer. Their nose touched and grazed, softly caressing in a soft kiss.

"Catherine," Vincent panted her name against her plump lips and tasted the sweetness of her breath.

Goosebumps formed on her soft skin as her heart began to race. He immediately recognized the rhythmic melody of her heartbeat and how fast it was racing. His hands crawled up along her curves, raising her top and exposing the small of her back to the chilly temperature of the apartment. Catherine lowered her hand to his chest and felt his exhilarated heartbeat against her palm.

"Your heart is racing," she whispered.

Vincent nodded and moved the fallen strands of her hair behind her ears. He gently ran his long fingers through her hair and buried them deep within her long locks as he stared at her lips.

They never heard the rustling of keys or heard the sound of stilletos against the hardwood floor as it made its way through to the open front door until it was too late. A mortified Heather quickly shut her eyes after entering the living room and witnessing her older sister in a compromising position.

"Shit! Sorry. I didn't see anything I swear."

"Heather!" Catherine squealed in surprise as she pulled away and tried to regain some kind of composure. She quickly climbed off Vincent and stood up with bright red cheeks that was difficult to hide.

"This is embarrassing. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be in my room. Good night," Heather quickly ran towards the hallway while covering her eyes with her hand and as soon as she reached her room, she shut the door behind her.

"Oh god, I can't believe she saw that. What the hell was I thinking?!" Catherine shook her head in embarrassment.

Vincent cleared his throat and sat up straight on the couch. "I can change my own bandage," he quickly added. "I'll be out of your way as soon as I'm done here. If you don't mind, I need to borrow your phone to call JT. I don't think I can walk home with this headache," his voice had a hint of sadness as he looked at an embarrassed Catherine. For a moment he forgot just what kind of man he was. After all, he'd done plenty of things as a soldier that he could never erase and take back.

"Oh Vincent, I didn't mean it that way," Catherine shook her head once more. "I just meant," she started off but couldn't finish her thoughts that was quickly running away from her.

"You don't have to explain anything. I get it. I understand. I'll just patch myself up and get going."

"Vincent, you can barely move your arm without hurting."

"Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times. It's no big deal. It's just a bandage," Vincent said dejectedly as he noticed the pensive look on her face. "It was still all worth it," he tried his best to smile. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd take the bullet again to save your life."

Catherine started to get tears in her eyes as he spoke of things she never heard before. Not once did she ever imagine that someone would risk their life for hers. "Vincent," she managed to say his name but was at a lost for words.

"Sit," he said softly and gently tugged on her hand.

Catherine nodded her head and sat beside him. "I have a lot to think about."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "But you don't have to think about all of it now. We can just go back to what we were doing. I don't want the night to end just yet and I still need my bandage changed."

"Okay," Catherine replied. "But you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself," she teased to keep the mood lighthearted. She carefully peeled off the bloodied gauze and tape from his chest and placed it face up on the coffee table beside the first aid kit. "Let's try this again and hopefully there will be no more interruptions," she joked as she picked up the three items she took out earlier and placed it on her thighs.

"I can't promise anything," he smirked at her.

Catherine rolled her eyes at him and kept their playful banter going. "Behave or else you'll have to do this yourself."

Vincent pouted. "But my arm still hurt."

"Big baby," Catherine teased as she tore open the packet of sterilized wipe and cleaned off the dried blood on his chest revealing newly and crooked stitches. "What happened to your wound? Why did you get new stitches?"

"Just helping a friend. First year and all, we need to make sure he's capable when we're out there in the middle of nowhere. He's the only doctor in our unit."

"He needs to do a better job and tighten the stitching. You'll be more prone to getting infections. You need to make sure your wound is always clean."

"Yes ma'am," Vincent teased and laughed.

"I'm serious, Vincent. You need to change the bandage everyday. I can't believe the Army let you leave like this. What if it gets infected?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she ripped open a packet of sterile gauze and placed it over his wound. "Hold this."

Vincent placed his hand over hers and held it. "I'm okay. Wound is healing just fine and I haven't had an infection since I was a kid. Good to know how much you care about me."

"Vincent," she looked up and met his eyes. There was no denying the way they felt for each other or what they both wanted since the moment on the balcony overlooking Central Park.

Vincent licked his lips as he stared at hers. "I want to kiss you but I'm not going to because if I do I won't be able to stop."

Catherine slowly slid her hand away from his and tried to control her racing heart. "I just have to tape this then you're all done," she tried to forget how close they were to from what they both wanted but this time it was her fear that interrupted them. She kept herself distracted by ripping a few pieced of tape and placing them on the corners in a diagonal to keep the bandage in place. "All done," she said as she picked up his thermal long sleeve from the floor and gave it to him.

Careful not to aggravate his wound, Vincent took his time putting his thermal on. "Are we?" he asked, unwilling to drop to the subject of ending their night with a simple bandage change. "If I asked, will you let me kiss you?"

There was silence between deep breaths and sighs. Catherine saw the sadness in his eyes as she tried to find the right words to explain but even she couldn't think of it. There were too many things going through her head. She was worried about what her sister saw and what she let happen with Vincent. How could she let things go so far with him? What would have happened if they kissed? Was she ready for a relationship after avoiding one for so long?

"Listen, it's fine. I'm the one who pushed for this date when you weren't ready and you're not ready. I get it now. I just hope that you'll still give me," Vincent paused then corrected himself. "Us a chance when you are ready," he pushed himself up from the couch and winced in pain but tried to push through it as he stood up. "This is nothing. It's just a wound and it will heal. In time it will. There will be a scar and it'll remind me of you every time I see it," he pointed to his wounded chest. "But the pain means nothing if this all ends here tonight. Catherine," he cautiously moved closer to her until he could feel her heartbeat against his chest and warm breath on his neck. "I know that my life won't be the same if you're not in it."

"Vincent," she shivered underneath his hopeful gaze. "You can't possibly know that."

"I do, cause I feel it here," Vincent grabbed her right hand and placed it over his racing heart. "I've never been more afraid in my life and I've been through hell and back. Catherine," he whispered against her lips as he softly placed his forehead on hers. "I don't know what happened in your past but all I know is that I want to be part of your future. Please give us a chance."

"I," Catherine pressed her palm to his racing heart. "I don't know. I've been through so much these past couple of years and I don't know if I can give you what you want."

"You don't have to make me any promises. I just want you to try. We'll take things slow but every now and then I want more than just our morning jogs at the park. Maybe, in a few days I can take you out for lunch and hopefully that will turn into dinner."

"Vincent," she tried to push herself away from him and put some distance between them but he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way and that you don't care about me?"

Catherine shook her head and looked away from his pleading brown eyes. The same brown eyes that looked into hers when she was pleading for him not to die and leave her. It wasn't long ago when they first met and she cried and prayed for his life not to be taken so soon from her. Fate couldn't possibly be so cruel to them. How could they be brought together only to be pulled apart as if the other never existed? She never felt more strongly about someone and it scared her.

Vincent groaned in pain and loosened his hold on her before falling backwards on the couch. Catherine, thankful for another interruption but also worried, immediately went to check on him.

"What's wrong? Is it your chest? I knew that was horrible stitching."

"My head," Vincent responded weakly. "Just felt dizzy for a second."

"Do you still feel dizzy or nauseous?"

"It'll pass. I'll be fine," he tried to sound normal but his head was throbbing and hoped she didn't notice.

"You might have a mild concussion. You hit your head pretty hard on the ice. Lay down and keep the ice pack on your head," Catherine leaned over and carefully helped him lie down. "Try not to fall asleep."

"Can I borrow your phone? If it's not too late JT might be able to come here and get me."

"You shouldn't be moving around. Give me his number and I'll send him a text. I'll let him know what happened and that you're staying here. I have an extra blanket in my room that you can use. I'll be back."

"Wait," Vincent grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away. "Are you okay with me staying here tonight?"

"I have a lot to think about but that doesn't mean I'm going to send you out in the cold. Just give me some time, Vincent."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll be here when you are ready."

"I know," she replied and squeezed his hand before walking away.


	9. Part I: Chapter 8

Catherine changed into her pajamas before coming back to the living room. She hugged a soft fleece blanket that smelled newly laundered as she made her way back. For a moment it reminded her of the cold winter nights she spent in front of the fireplace awaiting for her mom to bring her and her younger sister a mug of hot chocolate as their father held them in his arms. While they waited, their father would tell them stories they were to young to truly understand except for the knight in shining armor part which they always loved to hear. He always saved the Princess from the evil knight who wanted her all to himself. That was the type of men their father always wanted for them, a good man with a great heart, who wasn't afraid to save someone in need.

"Catherine?" Vincent said softly and drew her out of her reverie. He laid up on the couch and held the ice pack firmly in place on the back of his head. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, got lost in a daydream. Here's your blanket and my phone," she said as she walked over to the couch and gave him the two items. "If you're still feeling dizzy I can text JT for you."

"I can do it myself. It'll just be a minute," Vincent answered as he looked at the phone screen and frowned when he noticed who was on her wallpaper. "I would have never pegged you as a Smallville fan."

"Guilty," Catherine smiled sheepishly. "My sister changed the settings on my phone and I just never had time to switch it back."

"Is that the only reason you stare at this guy every time you use your phone?"

"I admit he's my celebrity crush. How can you resist those baby blue eyes?"

"I'm more in to Lana," Vincent smirked. "She was the only reason I watched the show for so long. Too bad she left. She was so sexy while kicking ass."

Catherine rolled her eyes at him and smiled teasingly at him. "When you're done I'd like my phone back."

"Sweetheart," Vincent stretched out his arm and reached out for her hand. She willingly took his in hers and held it. No longer did she doubt her feelings for him but there was still a small voice in her head reminding her to be cautious. "You know that you're the only one I want to be with," he gently pulled her down and placed her on his lap. "Here, why don't you text JT for me? This way you know how to get a hold of me whenever you need me or when you're missing me," he said with confidence and a huge smile on his face as he dialed JT's number on her phone.

"You sure are full of yourself," she joked as she grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Hi JT, this is Catherine. Just wanted to let you know that Vincent had a minor incident with another skater and banged his head on the ice. He's had some dizziness and suffered a bruised ego but otherwise fine. He's currently resting on my couch but wanted to let you know not to worry. And send," Catherine hit the sent button with an amused look on her face.

"Ouch, bruised ego? How about my aching head and bleeding wound? Or my banged up arm?"

Catherine tried to hold in her laughter but only managed to keep a straight face for no more than a second or two before cracking up. "You're such a big baby. Is this what I have to put up with every time you get hurt?"

"I take a bullet for you, push you out of the way and save you from reckless skater and this is how you treat me?" Vincent pouted.

"I'm not falling for that again," Catherine rolled her eyes once more and tried to push herself off him.

Vincent immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head with an effortless smile that showed off his dimples. "You told me that I needed to stay up in case I have a concussion. How am I suppose to do that all alone in your living room? I need someone to keep me company."

"I don't think I'm currently helping your other situation," she pointed at his chest. "Don't over exert yourself. I can tell you're still in pain."

"Just a little bit but having you this close is worth it."

"Vincent," she sighed and looked away from his pleading brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Vincent whispered closely in her ear . "Trust me, it's taking all of my self-control and will not to screw this up with you but it's difficult when you keep pushing me away every time we get close. If you want, I can still leave. Call JT and have him pick me up," he continued on sadly as he held her but the last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone with her thoughts and second guess everything they've been through together.

"This is difficult for me, too. I haven't been this close to anyone since my mom died," she slowly looked over at him and saw thru sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Vincent. You deserve better than this."

"I don't want anyone else ," Vincent pulled her closer and held her tighter. His brown eyes looked deep into hers in hope that she could see just how much he cared about her. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met. I know in my heart that it happened for a reason," he tried to smile but the tears in her eye stopped him from doing so.

"You're too good to be true."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't do that. Stop trying to push me away."

"I can't help it," she replied sadly. "I want to let you in but I don't know how to."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm not exactly helping the situation am I?" Vincent sighed in frustration. He slowly loosened his hold on her and finally let her go. "I'll try to be more patient. I promise."

"It won't always be like this," she said in a hopeful tone as she lightly placed her palm on his scar.

"I hope not. Someday I want to take you out on a real date," Vincent tried to smile but fell short.

"You will. I promise we'll go out on a date."

"I believe you," Vincent replied with a little more hope in his voice. "Goodnight, Catherine."

"Goodnight, Vincent," she whispered as she removed her hand from his scar and replaced it with her soft lips, giving him a memorable end to their non-date. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be here."

* * *

 **BATB**

Catherine barely had time to process the morning sunlight filtering into her room between the small opening of the curtains when she remembered who was sleeping in her living room couch. A slight pang entered her heart as she remembered what she had done. What had she done? A perfectly nice guy wanted to sweep her off her feet but she couldn't because of a past that still haunted her and made it difficult for her to let people in. There was only one thing to do and only one person who could help her with her dilemma.

She crept quietly through the hall but made a quick pit stop in the living room where she found a peaceful Vincent fast asleep as he hugged one of the pillow. His short hair was on the opposite side of neat but she liked the new look on him. It suited him well and made him look much more handsome.

"Catherine," he mumbled and hugged the pillow tighter.

Catherine smiled to herself and walked away before he woke up. She made her way back to the hallway but turned to Heather's room instead of hers and lightly tapped on the bedroom door. "Heather, are you awake?"

"Come in," Heather answered.

Catherine opened the door and entered her sister's room not knowing what she was walking into. "Good morning, Heath," she smiled.

Still a bit groggy from her sleep Heather sat up on the bed. Her short hair stood on one side as she stretched her arms. "Looks like someone got lucky last night," ever the blatantly honest with no filter, Heather didn't waste time teasing her older sister.

Catherine immediately covered her cheeks as it turned pink with embarrassment. Even though she knew her sister well, Catherine was always surprised by the things she said. "It's not like that," she replied as she walked towards the bed.

"Sit." Heather patted the empty side of her bed. "Talk."

Catherine sat beside Heather and looked across to the closed door she just came from. "There's nothing to talk about," she pulled her knees up close to her body and hugged it. She rested her chin on her bended knees and turned to look at her younger sister. "Nothing happened last night."

"Oh please. You were straddling him with your top halfway up while he was half naked! Don't tell me that was nothing," Heather replied with a smirk.

Catherine's cheek turned a bright crimson as she blushed profusely. "You saw that?"

"Good thing I came in when I did. Who knows what I would have walked in on if I came a few minutes later! Eww. Gross."

"Speaking of, why were you home early?" Catherine tried to change the subject.

"I'm not falling for that detective trick that you and Tess use. You are not going to change the subject."

"It was worth a try," Catherine smiled, sheepishly.

"Details! So, is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser."

Catherine shrugged and smiled shyly. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh no I ruined it. Cat, I'm so sorry," Heather looked mortified.

"Heath, it wasn't your fault," Catherine said softly as she avoided Heather's wondering eye and started to pick the lint off the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Heather placed a hand over Catherine's and stopped her.

"Nothing," Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"I know you better than that. What's wrong? What happened last night? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Vincent didn't hurt me. In fact, he was the perfect gentleman. It was me. I'm the one who blew it. He wanted to kiss me and I wanted him to but when he asked, all I could do was just stare at him," Catherine let out a sigh of frustration escape between her lips as she thought about about last night. "He said he would wait until I was ready and I still couldn't answer him."

"It's not just a kiss for you. It's about letting someone in. Ever since Mom died, you've changed. You're more guarded. I know how close you were to Mom and how hard it was for you when she passed away. You locked yourself in your room for days and didn't talk much to anyone. It took you a while but you finally started to let me and Dad back in. Just give it time. Does he know about Mom?"

Catherine nodded her head as sure turned away and starred at the door, wondering if he was awake. "He heard us talking in my room when we saw the first snow fall."

"Wait, how? Where was he?" Heather asked all in one breath.

"Uhm, Vincent was on the fire escape. He ran out as soon as he heard you in the hallway."

"Is that why you had the door chained?"

Catherine shook her head. "That was really just an accident. We came back here to change his bandage and we almost kissed until you came home."

"Why didn't you tell me? And then last night. I'm so sorry. I'm the worse sister ever. I ruined your first kiss with him, twice!"

"No, you're not. I just let myself get too caught up in the moment."

"You're obviously not ready for what he's willing to offer you. It's not just a first kiss, it's what will follow after when that first kiss happens. So when you're ready, kiss him. Until then he's willing to wait while he sweeps you off your feet. Let him. You deserve to be happy, Cat."

"Now when did my not so little sister become so wise?" Catherine teased.

"I have this cool, older sister who once told me 'why wait for prince charming when you might have one?' Besides, I saw the way he looked at you last night. And he also didn't have to get me a flower but I'm glad he did. The point is he's willing to do anything to make you happy."

"I know."

"Then be happy. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Heath."

"That's what sister's are for."

"And to interrupt," Catherine joked. "Twice!"

"Sorry," Heather said with embarrassment.

"I also have another confession to make."

"And what's that?"

"Vincent slept over last night but on the couch," Catherine made sure to point out thru last part.

"Okay," Heather looked at her quizzically.

"I can explain. Some guy crashed into him when we were skating and Vincent bumped his head pretty hard on the ice. Also, his stitches started to bleed and he probably has bruises too."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Heather teased.

"Speaking of, I better go check on him," Catherine quickly added as she got off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Uh huh, check up on him. If you say so," Heather called out to her sister who was half way out of the room and never looked back. "Love you."

 **BATB**

 _"Do you not trust me, Catherine?"_

 _"It's not that I don't. It's the fact that I do," Catherine answered as she looked far into the distance, to the forest hidden by the night where they first met. The tears started to swell in her eyes and the chill stung her cheeks as the weather started to get colder ._

 _"Do you wish to leave?"_

 _Catherine shook her head no but her heart beat wildly in her bosom, telling him otherwise and that she was the lying for his sake._

 _"Catherine, I will not beg you to stay if your wish is to leave me and my castle. You are free to go," Vincent turned back to the castle and made the short voyage alone. It was not what he had wanted but it no longer was his choice and that broke his heart more than anything._

 _"Vincent," she tried calling him but he was already deep in the castle._

 _The heavy hooves of her horse slowly neared and she gave hope that he would come back to her. "Madam, your horse."_

 _Catherine turned around and grabbed the reins. "Thank you, Cogsworth."_

 _"You should wait until sun up."_

 _She took another loom at the darkened castle and saw no one. "It is best if I leave now. Please tell him that I," Catherine paused as she hoped to see him and stop her from leaving. "Never mind. I will miss you dearly, Cogsworth, you and everyone," she said sadly and climbed up the saddle._

 _"And him?"_

 _"I will miss him the most," she wiped her tears as she looked back at the castle one last time. Her heart skipped a beat as she met his eyes, golden and stricken with tears. Though afar she saw as they fell to his cheek._

"No, don't go," Vincent cried out in his sleep.

Catherine rushed to the couch and knelt beside him. "Vincent," she cupped his face gently, like a fragile rose whose petals were completely wilted. "It's okay," she whispered.

Vincent gasped for air but his breath gore caught in his throat. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurred by the tears he didn't was there.

"Vincent, look at me."

He wiped the tears with his palm and looked at her. "Catherine?"

"You were having a nightmare," she softly brushed his cheeks and wiped the rest of his tears. "It wasn't real."

Vincent pulled away from her and swung his legs off the couch. He sat up and buried his face in his palms. "That was a horrible nightmare," he mumbled.

"What's going?" Catherine slowly peeled off his fingers from his face and made him look at her.

Vincent took her hand in his and softly kissed her palm. "Come here," he pulled her towards him and placed her on his lap but she placed her hand on his chest hoping to put some distance between them. "Don't. I hate it when you do that," he lowered her hand and held it in his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't mean to."

Vincent wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. "It felt so damn real," he buried his face on the crook of her neck to hide the tears he was fighting and entwined their hands.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"You know that I care about you, right?" Vincent whispered close to her ear and his lips softly brushed against her neck causing her to shiver.

"I know," Catherine answered the best she could without giving herself away.

Vincent felt her heart pounding against his chest and heard every loud beat of her heart. "I'll wait like I promised," he said against her pulse and she tightened her hand around his.

"Uh huh," Catherine moaned softly.

Vincent pulled away. His eyes were dark and narrowed as he stared into hers. He loosened his grip on her waist. "I didn't mean to."

Catherine nodded and took a few seconds to compose herself. "What happened in your nightmare?"

"She left."

"She left? Who?" Catherine couldn't contain her disappointment as she stared at him.

"You. Catherine," he answered as he held her tighter. "It felt too real. I couldn't believe you were leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," he sighed in relief. "Stay here with me. I just want to hold you for a while longer."

Vincent leaned back against the couch and pulled her body with his. Catherine found comfort and solace in his arms and let herself be held by him without pushing him away. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stared up at the ceiling as he thought about everything they've been through in the short weeks they've known each other but felt like a lifetime. If only they had met sooner. She would have never gotten hurt by anyone especially not by him and he wouldn't have a complicated life full of secrets buried deep in his mind.

"I know you stayed with me all night at the hospital until I woke up."

Catherine nodded. "I did. I couldn't leave you all alone. It didn't feel right."

"You didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to be there for you," she answered. "I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up. It was already difficult losing you in the ambulance. Not knowing if you would live or die so when the doctor finally came out after your surgery, I felt, it was just the best feeling in the world that you were going to live."

"Your eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went dark," Vincent sat up and held her body against his. "It was you who brought me back.

Catherine gazed into his eyes and gently brushed his scar. "I admit I was scared of losing you."

"I felt the warmth of your hands squeezing mine and it was your voice that I kept hearing. You kept calling me back. 'Please don't go,' I kept hearing it over and over. When I saw you beside my hospital bed, I knew that there was more between us."

Catherine leaned closer to him and placed her forehead on his. "I never told anyone that," she whispered closely to his lips.

"You saved me, Catherine," he whispered and his lips lightly brushed hers. "You're the reason I'm here, why I'm still alive."

Catherine moved her hand to the back of his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't lose you," she finally admitted before softly pressing her lips to his. "I was so scared to lose you and I still am," she whispered against his lips as she pulled his head to hers, and kissed him once more.

Vincent opened his eyes and met her sorrowful ones. He saw the pain she felt and just how scared she was. In that moment he swore that he would never hurt her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I will never hurt you. I promise," he softly kissed her lips and buried his fingers deep in her hair, deepening their kiss.

Vincent slowly moved his lips with hers, gently caressing it and opened his mouth and let his tongue linger between her lips, begging for entrance. Catherine opened her mouth and their tongues met in a fiery kiss that they both waited for so long.

"Vincent," she moaned as she tilted her head to the side and slowly their tongues collide again.

The sweet melody of her moan begged him to continue. Vincent brushed his tongue against hers and tasted the sweet taste of her kiss. Once more, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Panting and out of breath, they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you," he whispered and softly kissed her lips. "For trusting me and for letting me in. I hope you know just how much you mean to me."

"I do."

"Does this mean I can take you out on a real date?" Vincent smiled against her lips.

Catherine nodded sad brushed her lips against his. "Yes."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't ever have to ask me for permission. You can kiss me anytime you want."

Vincent smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Every time I see you," he replied and kissed her lips as if he never wanted to let her go.

Heather finally left her room and sleepily made her way to the living room but saw more than she came for. Her morning coffee could wait. Catherine's happiness was more important and she no longer needed caffeine to wake her up. She smiled to herself and quietly made her way back to her bedroom.


	10. Part I: Chapter 9

**A/N: Eh, someone uploaded the wrong update last night =[  
**

 **I apologize for the delay but in the past weeks I went from working overtime hours to a much needed vacation and coming back being unemployed. Currently in one of those life situation where we ask, "what do I do now?**

* * *

Vincent waited with worry as he looked at the many faces that passed him by but none of them was the woman he'd been longing for. None had her had her petite body that molded perfectly along his when they hugged or long brunette hair with streaks of gold that made her unique emerald eyes shine bright especially when she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, causing his heart to race as a simple look from her pierced through his darkened soul. But her beauty was more than just physical. It was her pure heart that made him made his heart race out of his chest and made him feel weak in the knees. No woman made him feel the way she did as she saw pass his scars that made him feel like a monster for all the horrible things he'd done as a loyal soldier. Catherine was unlike any woman he ever met before and he'd seen plenty of them as he and his unit was sent all over the world in classified operations. She saw more than he wanted to reveal and didn't judge him or made him feel unworthy because of the things he'd done in the past.

For a few days he showed up at the park, waited and hoped, only to get stood up by Catherine. He jogged without her and passed by her apartment building everyday but never went up to see if she was home. He didn't want to know if she was avoiding him and didn't have the courage to pick up the phone and call her even though all he wanted to do was see her again. He couldn't bear the thought of her not having her in his life. What if she changed her mind about them and didn't want anything to do with him? How could he possibly forget all about her after everything they went through?

It wasn't usually like him to be that guy, the one who fell head over heels and followed his heart instead of using his brain the way he always did. Vincent Keller was a logical man but with Catherine, all the rules he had about women and relationships were tossed out the window. It was then he made the decision to skip his usual morning run and go over to Catherine's to find out why she was skipping their usual plans though it was unspoken between them. They both showed up every morning until after their unofficial date and first kiss. It was a kiss he still hadn't forgotten as he kept playing it over and over in his mind.

 **BATB**

Vincent straightened his favorite gray Army hoodie as he stood in front of her apartment door. "Breathe," he reminded himself as he felt his heart start to race. "It was now or never," he told himself. If she didn't want anything to do with him at least he knew and had to move on but if only it was that simple. He already started to care about her much more than he should have given the little time they spent together but he knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she was someone special. They had a connection and he knew that she felt it, too. Maybe she was just too afraid to get close to him. "You can do this, Vincent," he whispered to himself. He pressed the doorbell and waited rather impatiently. "Catherine," his deep voice echoed through the empty hallway. "It's Vincent. We need to talk," he pleaded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

A half awake Heather opened the door. Her hair was a mess but she looked just as beautiful as her sister. "You're going to wake up the neighbors! Come in."

"Sorry," Vincent said as he stepped inside the apartment. "Is Catherine here? I need to talk to her."

"Ah, you just missed her. Ran out of here as soon as she got a phone call. Something to do with the big case she's been working on. I was too sleepy to really comprehend everything she said before running out of here in the middle of cooking breakfast. Haven't had my coffee yet when we were interrupted by the phone call. Care to join me, Vincent?"

Vincent sighed loudly as he expressed his disappointment. "I was hoping to see Catherine. It's been awhile since we..." he drifted off as he stared at the couch. "Sorry for waking you. I'll be going."

"You're already here and there's some coffee and," Heather looked over her shoulder to see what Catherine was able to look before running out in a hurry. "Eggs and toast. Hate for it to go to waste."

Vincent hesitated and placed his hands inside of his hoodie pocket. "I don't know. Catherine wanted to take things slow with us and," he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure if it's okay that I'm here when she's not."

"Okay, we'll just ask her then," Heather replied as she pulled out her cell phone from her pajama pants pocket and called Catherine. "I'm sure she won't mind that we hang out. Hey Cat, I'll be quick. Is it okay if Vincent stays for breakfast?"

"What?" Catherine replied loudly which could be heard by Vincent as he stood close to Heather.

"Vincent is here looking for you but you're not here and I have no one to have breakfast with. He says you might not approve of him staying so here we all are waiting for your answer. Do you mind if I have breakfast with your boyfriend?"

"Can I talk to Catherine?" Vincent asked in a whisper.

"Here's the boyfriend. He wants to talk to you," Heather answered and gave Vincent her cell phone.

Vincent took the phone and walked towards the living room for a little bit of privacy. "Hey Catherine."

"Hi Vincent."

"I didn't tell her anything or that I was even your boyfriend," Vincent shook his head as if she was there staring at him.

"Don't worry, that's just Heath being Heath."

"Oh, okay," he breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a long pause while Vincent was transfixed on the couch. Already, so many things happened between them in the living room but yet he felt as if she was already pulling away from him. "I wasn't sure if I should come here or not but I needed to know," he sighed as he thought back to the morning of their first kiss. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, Vincent. Of course not. I've been really busy with a case. I'm actually headed to a crime scene now. Trust me, I'd rather be there with you two, actually just us two," Catherine blushed at her own confession. "I do miss you, Vincent."

"Oh, good. Well not about the crime scene but about us," Vincent laughed nervously. "I miss you, too, Catherine," he paused and turned to find a smirking Heather. "If you ever need to talk or anything at all, you can reach me at JT's cell. He'll know how to get a hold of me."

"I will. As soon as I have time to breathe, you will be my first phone call. And please stay but be warned, Heather is a bit of a chatter bug. She can talk your ear off but just don't let her interrogate you. She has a way of turning a conversation pretty quickly."

"Alright. Got it. Hopefully next time you can join us."

"Looking forward to it. I have to go. I just arrived at the crime scene."

"Stay safe, Catherine, and be careful."

"Always. Bye, Vincent."

"Bye, Catherine."

 **BATB**

"Hey, lover boy, do you take your coffee with cream or sugar?" Heather teased with a grin as she took her phone back from Vincent.

"Oh, uh," his cheeks turned pink. "I can get it myself. Point me to the cabinet. How do you take your coffee?"

"You're cute and helpful. I see why Cat likes you. I know she cares about you."

"Uh, are you always this honest?" Vincent stood awkwardly as he tried to look away at the same jade eyes that her sister captured him with.

"I like to get straight to the point, Vincent. So I'll get to it now. I love Cat and I want what's best for her. I don't want to see her get hurt again. So if you don't feel the same way about her, leave now and don't ever come back here. I'll make up some lie. We'll have a few sisters night and she'll forget about you. But if you truly care about her, if you feel the same way about her, don't hurt her. After everything she's been through she deserves to be happy. That's all I want for her. I want to see her happy again."

Vincent stood at ease as he stared back into her serious green eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for her. When I see that beautiful smile on her face, I think to myself, how did I get so lucky? I know just how special she is, how beautiful and kind, and I'm probably not the only one trying to vie for her attention," Vincent nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "That's why I'm here. She hasn't been showing up for our morning jog since we went ice skating. I thought maybe it was something I did wrong. I wasn't sure how she felt until now," Vincent smiled that showed just how happy he was."Trust me, the last thing I want to do is screw this up."

"Just make her happy, Vincent."

"How do I do that?"

"You already are," Heather answered with a huge smile on her face that made her green eyes brighter. "I'll let Cat know what you said about her."

* * *

 **BATB**

Catherine yawned as she made her way up the last flight of stairs. The past couple of weeks had been emotionally draining as a string of murders that shook New York city and frightened its residence, a suspect was finally behind bars after extensive man hours were exhausted by the best and finest of NYPD. She worked long hours with her partner, Detective Vargas, and led the man hunt to catch New York's most wanted, Gabe Lowen. Now that he was behind bars the residence of New York and their finest detectives could rest easy, at least for one night but that was the last thing on her mind. Catherine had a personal life, a handsome military man who went by Vincent Keller, who needed and wanted her full attention.

Although tired and weary, her mind always drifted to the one person that made her smile and kept her sane during never ending hours that turned into days then into weeks before they finally caught a break in the infamous case that caused fear in many. She missed him and there was no denying it. They'd last seen each other the morning after their first unofficial date, exactly two weeks to the day. Vincent called almost every night to make sure that she made it home, safe and sound.

Catherine pulled her keys out of her black leather jacket pocket and wearily tried to put it in the key lock but was unsuccessful. It was difficult to see in the dim hallway and her exhaustion didn't help. Her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket and she welcomed the interruption as she stopped fumbling with her keys. She took her phone out and smiled when she saw who was calling her so late at night.

Catherine immediately pressed the green button to answer the phone. "Hey Vincent."

"Hi Catherine," Vincent smiled foolishly as he stared at the window. The view was nothing like from Catherine's apartment but it was still nice nonetheless. "It's good to hear your voice but you sound tired."

"Exhausted," she replied. "And I just got home or trying to. Can't get the stupid key to go in the lock."

"Okay, I'll let you go then. I just wanted to make sure that you're home safe. Goodnight, Catherine."

"Wait, Vincent," her heart raced as she thought about seeing him again.

"Catherine?"

"Captain gave us the day off tomorrow. I was wondering if you want to come over tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I missed you, Vincent," she finally admitted. "And I want to see you."

"I missed you, too. I can't wait to see you. I'll be there soon. Bye, Catherine," he smiled and got off the bed to get ready.

Catherine ended the call with a smile on her face and used her phone as a flashlight to help her open the front door. She laughed at herself when she realized that she was trying to use her mailbox key to unlock the door and quickly fixed her mistake. "Heath," she called out as soon as she opened the door. "Heath," she repeated as she made her way into the dark kitchen that was poorly lit by the sliver of moonlight that slipped through the curtains.

A note lay on the counter where she placed her key. Catherine picked it up as she removed her leather jacket. "Went to Sam's. Didn't want to sleep alone tonight with that killer loose in the city. Love you, Cat. Your most favorite sister, Heather."

"At least you're safe, baby sis," Catherine whispered to herself as she dialed her code on her phone and pressed the message icon. It didn't take long to find who she was looking for. The last message she received was from him after the news conference on the capture of the suspected serial killer Gabriel Lowen.

"Fire escape," Catherine typed the message and pressed the send button as she walked towards her bedroom.

 **BATB**

Catherine felt a little more refreshed after washing her face and brushing her teeth but was still too exhausted to do much more than relax. Comfortable in her madras pajamas, she got in her bed and laid down underneath the down comforter that she missed so much. It was the first time in two weeks that she was able to sleep on her own bed without the frightening images in her head.

Since the murder began Catherine barely slept a wink and when she did it was at the precinct bull pen along with her partner or she crashed on the couch after a couple of glass of her favorite white wine. It was the only way she could stop thinking about the murdered women, who made their living in the streets, that was burned deep in her memory. No one deserved to die the way they did, brutally stabbed to death then left all alone. It was an image she could never forget but after a few sips she saw them for who they really were, women who were loved by friends and family. And that image gave her hope, even just for a moment.

 **BATB**

The moonlight cascaded down through her window casting a dim light in her bedroom as Catherine stared out the window, hoping and waiting for the one man who occupied her thoughts, more than she liked to admit. She smiled to herself before noticing a silhouette standing in front of her window. Her heart skipped a beat then raced when she realized who it was.

Standing tall in his favorite hoodie, he waited patiently as Catherine wearily got up from her bed and walked towards the window. After unlocking the window, he pushed it up, opening it and let a gust of cold wind inside her bedroom. Catherine made room for him to enter as he couched low. Vincent crawled in, head first as his eyes searched her darkened room. It was instincts, his military intuition that made him too cautious as if there was an enemy around the corner.

Vincent planted his right hand on the window sill, palm down followed by his left and pushed with his right leg, his movements mimicking a feline ready to pounce of an unaware prey, as he slunk in to her bedroom quietly and had Catherine not seen him, she wouldn't have known that he was there. Hovering over her small frame, he looked down at her shivering body. He closed the window behind him as he stared at her beautiful face with soft features, plump lips, and kind, yet tired eyes.

Catherine held his gaze and stared into his honey brown eyes that she could never ever forget. It constantly drew her in and called out to her as if they've known each other for more than a lifetime. "I missed you, Vincent."

"Come here," his coarse voice echoed in her racing heart and there was no denying how he made her feel. He opened his arms and gave her a look she couldn't refuse, not that she would dare to.

Catherine immediately fell into his open arms and let the warmth overtake her. It washed over her with an overwhelming sense of happiness.

"I missed you, too," Vincent whispered in her ear. "But you should have told me just how tired you are. I hope I didn't wake you."

Catherine shook her head and looked up to meet his concerned eyes. "I wanted to see you."

"You need to rest and as much as I don't want to leave. I should go so you can get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow morning," Vincent said softly and he held her tighter as he kissed her lips.

"I want you to stay tonight, Vincent."

"I want to stay but," he started of but was immediately cut off.

Catherine kissed him on the lips, interrupting him. "Then stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm tired of always being alone. Aren't you?"

"I haven't been alone since I met you. You're always in my thoughts and my dreams. When you're out there working, I worry about you. There's not a second that I don't think about you, Catherine."

Catherine looped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Aww."

"I mean it. Why do you think I was so worried that I did something wrong when you stopped showing up for our morning jog?"

"You could have just called and asked me but I'm glad that you stopped by. Also happy that you stayed and had breakfast with Heath. She really likes you."

"And what about you?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question? I asked you here tonight because I really missed you and I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to see you."

"You really like me that much?" Vincent smirked as he held her closer to his body.

"I'm sure you already knew that before you even came here. It's probably the reason you showed up tonight."

Vincent smiled and kissed her lips. "I know but it's nice to hear. And don't worry. I really like you, too, Catherine."

 **BATB**

Vincent and Catherine laid in bed facing each other but he over the blanket, like the perfect gentleman, and she underneath the warmth of her blanket. Staring at her made him realize just how much he missed her, the way she looked at him and how her heart fluttered when they were close. It quickly dawned on him just how much he cared for her causing his heart to race with hers.

Catherine was effortlessly beautiful. She didn't need makeup to make her attractive to others, she simply was and that's what he liked about her.

"What?" Catherine asked. "You've been staring."

"I more than missed you," he confessed. "Promise me that we won't go more than a week without seeing each other."

"I promise, Vincent," she leaned closer and softly kissed his lips. "I hated not being able to see you either. I'm sorry."

Vincent shook his head. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you're safe but I must admit that I was worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Catherine," he gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips, softly stroking it. "I more than just like you. I want this," he pointed at her heart. "I want us."

Catherine closed her eyes as he traced the outline of her face and exhaled as she felt his breath on her lips. "I want us, too," she barely said above a whisper and kissed his lips.

Vincent withdrew from the kiss and looked her in the eye. "Yeah?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah," she answered and pulled his head back down, sealing their lips once more.

Sparing no seconds, he quickly reacted and kissed her like no other man had before as he laced his fingers through her long brunette hair as his tongue licked the seam of her soft lips. Catherine moaned, opening her mouth to him.

Vincent explored her mouth with his ravenous tongue as his hand threw the blanket off her and pulled her flush against the length of his body that molded perfectly with hers. His greedy hands kept her close as he traveled along her curves and down the small of her back.

Catherine thrust her hip towards him as she felt his hands underneath her plaid top, slowly crawling up her stomach. As much as she tried to resist his temptation it had been too long since she was with someone. "Vincent," she moaned against his lips and through the urgency of his kiss as his finger lightly traced the outline of her bra. "Vincent," she repeated as her fingers curled around his biceps.

Vincent panted against her lips. "You're a hell of a kisser, too," he smiled coyly at her as he slid his hand down the warmth of her skin. "I didn't mean to get carried away."

"You weren't the only one," her cheeks turned rosy underneath his gaze.

"I promise to be the perfect gentleman from now on. I won't do anything you don't want me to," he rolled them over and laid her down gently on her side of the bed.

"I just want to wake up next to you in the morning," Catherine whispered as she stroked his scar.

"I'll be here," Vincent kissed her lips. "Goodnight, Catherine," he pulled away from her warm touch and tucked her underneath the blanket.

"Aren't you cold?"

Vincent shook his head. "I have my sweater and now I have you," he placed his arm around her. "You can keep me warm," he smirked.

"I'm really happy you're here." Catherine smile in return as her heart raced.

"Me, too," Vincent leaned over and kissed her lips. "Now get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Vincent."

"Sweet dreams or just dream of me," he smirked and kissed her once more.


	11. Part I: Chapter 10

**A/N: For those who read the previous chapter and found a repeat, I changed the chapter to the correct one.**

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon with colors that would cause envy in many artist hearts. Streaks of red and orange painted the darkened sky, like a fireball of ash rising from the depths of the Earth, as the sun began to make its way upwards and rising over a city that hardly slept as people bustled through the streets of New York.

Like every morning, Vincent woke before the crack of dawn, just as he was trained for years. He watched the sunrise with a smile on his face but it wasn't the show that nature provided that brightened up his morning or made his heart race and pounding against his chest. It was the woman who slept peacefully in his arms that made him smile until his cheeks began to hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

Catherine began to stir as she mumbled before opening her eyes. She smiled at him as the memories from last night flashed through her mind. Never did she think that it would be possible to be as happy as she was or be able to find someone who made her smile the way he did. After being in a relationship for many years but only to get her heart broken and shattered, she closed herself off and built walls to protect her mending heart. She made her career her priority and never looked at men in the same way until the day she met Vincent. Since then everything in her life changed, but for the better. She smiled more often and began to let others in once more. Her friendship with her sister, albeit already close, they drifted apart after their mother past away, was once again on the right track. They made an effort to spend more time together though sometimes Catherine's job called her away in the middle of a meal or conversation but it was those simple moments that made her smile and reminded her why her sister was one of her best friend.

"Morning, beautiful," Vincent planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Hope you slept well," he smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her along the length of his half naked body save his jeans. After spending half the night over the covers he got too cold with only his hoodie to keep warm but it was too hot underneath her huge blanket. He removed his favorite hoodie but forgot to wear a shirt after rushing out the door in his haste to see her and forgot about it.

Catherine nodded, brushing her lips against his. "Good morning," she smiled as she realized that he was now underneath the blanket that he refused last night and was also lacking clothes. "I guess it got too cold for you or hot. Can't exactly tell with you being half naked and all," she giggled as her fingers softly brushed his scar.

"Well, you did offer. It got too cold earlier then it got too hot underneath this huge blanket of yours," he grinned before kissing her lips. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your blanket.

"Not at all," Catherine replied as she slowly ran her fingers through his bare shoulders and down to his chest where she felt his heart racing heart against her palm. "I can get use to this."

"So can I," Vincent smiled. "It's your day off. What would you like to do?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any plans," she answered as she scribbled on his chest with her fingertip causing him to shiver.

"Let's stay in," he barely said above a whisper as he placed his hand over hers, stilling her movement. "We can finally have that breakfast you promised me," he gently grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up to his lips, softly kissing each fingertip. "And can you make that scrambled eggs with veggies, again?"

"Oh, okay," she managed to get out between being awestruck by his affectionate gesture and happy that she found someone who made her heart race.

"We have the whole day. What else would you like to do?"

"Since you're asking, there's a couple of movies I was suppose to watch with Heather but duty called and," she was immediately cut off by his lips on hers.

"Just no chick flicks, okay?"

"Uhm," Catherine bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his eyes. "Just one, please."

"Hmm," he narrowed his eyes, squinting at her as if in thought. "You can pick the movies but I get to pick the take out. We can make a day out of it. What do you say?"

Catherine couldn't help but smile. "Vincent Keller, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you say yes."

"Yes, I would love to spend the day with you," Catherine answered and softly kissed his lips. "Waking up next to you isn't half bad," she teased.

"Not half bad?" he replied with a grin and a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no, Vincent. Don't you dare!"

"I didn't do anything," he smiled coyly. "Yet," he finished and crushed their lips together, kissing her. "I beg to differ but then again, I don't mind proving it to you," there was a hint of lust in his voice as he stared into her eyes. Since their first kiss all he ever thought about was her and the moment they would finally be together. He no longer had to hope for that one day or wonder if she felt the same way about him.

Catherine drew him out of his thoughts as she placed a kiss on his lips. "You have nothing to prove. I already know how I feel about you, Vincent."

Not being able to keep his emotions at bay, he kissed her once more. It was all he ever wanted to hear from her since they first met. All of him wanted every part of her, especially her heart. He wanted what his great ancestor had, love that overcame so much and withstood so many obstacles. Somehow, deep down he just knew that it was with Catherine.

"I feel the same way," he panted, their lips just a hairbreadth away.

Her lips were soft against his as he rolled them over on the bed and pinned her underneath him. His urgency was not to be missed when he licked the seam of her lips as his legs made their way between hers and closed the gap between their bodies.

Arching her back, she caught his hips as he thrust slowly and rubbing the denim of his jeans against her. She felt every movement and his hard bulge through the thin fabric of her pajamas bottoms. Moving with him, neither could deny what their bodies craved. It was on the tip of their tongues as they tasted the sweet moans of their action.

Vincent lowered his head and kissed the soft skin of her neck. Pausing above her collar bone and suckled on her soft skin as his nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on her pajama top.

Catherine slowly raised her hand up his back, her soft fingertips feeling the strain of his muscles as he tried not to react but gone was the little control he had left and the voice that told him to take it slow. He continued to thrust his hips, grinding the edge of his belt buckle against her sensitive spot, over and over.

Her moans soon became loud, pleading for a release her body had long forgotten. "Vincent," she moaned as her nails left their mark down his back.

Vincent kissed her lips, capturing the unspoken words as their bodies molded perfectly together. Heartbeat to heartbeat. Lips on lips. Hungry hands on heated skin.

His darkened eyes gazed into hers as his movements stopped and her body came back down from the euphoria. He lightly kissed her lips and smiled. "I'll be here when you're ready."

Catherine nodded as she reached for her buttons and made herself decent. "I'm sorry, Vincent."

"Don't worry. Nothing a cold shower can't fix," Vincent smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll be back," he lifted himself up and knelt between her legs.

Catherine sat up and grabbed his arm. "Use my bathroom. Right there," she pointed to a door actors the room, behind him. "In case Heather is here."

Vincent smiled as Catherine blushed at the thought of her sister hearing everything that just went on. They were more like two horny teenagers in lust instead of two sexually experienced adults.

"At least she didn't walk in on us this time," he joked, trying to make light of things but instead her cheeks turned crimson and a look of embarrassment washed over her.

Catherine covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. "Oh god," she mumbled. "I'm a horrible sister."

"Hey. No. No," Vincent stammered as he tried to fix his mistake. He immediately leaned over and wrapped her up into his arms, hopefully comforting her. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm the one who keeps getting caught up but can you blame me when I have someone like you?"

Catherine slowly peeked her head out from his chest. Her cheeks were still pink from blushing.

"You're just too damn cute," Vincent smiled. "From now on I'll keep my hands to myself or at least try," he kissed her lips before hopping off the bed.

 **BATB**

After Catherine was left alone in her bedroom, she found herself lost in her own thought. A part of her that wanted to move on from her heart breaking past was frightened of that unknown future with a man, who was slowly making his way into her mending heart but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let him in.

"Hey," Vincent peeked his head out of the small opening of the bathroom door, breaking her thoughts and hopefully any doubts she had about them but he was too happy to notice the pensive look on her face. "Can you call JT and have him drop off my go bag. I need my toothbrush and sweats. I don't want to wear jeans all day if we're staying in."

Catherine nodded in respondents. "Sure," she added and smiled at his unruly hair that was sticking out all over the place.

"Thanks. You're the best," he smiled in return before closing the door.

 **BATB**

Catherine busied herself in the kitchen while Vincent took care of his own needs in her bathroom but that wasn't the reason she was suddenly having second thoughts about them and their future. She tried shaking the feeling of doubt as she chopped the vegetables for the scrambled eggs but fear was slowly creeping into her wounded heart. "What if he breaks my heart, too?" she heard herself say while cutting the onions and tears began to well in her eyes. "Stupid onions," she mumbled as she picked up the diced onions with her knife and placed it on the plate with the rest of the vegetables.

"Is there anything I can help you out with?" Vincent whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her causing her to jump back towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he held her closer as he kissed her cheek.

"I didn't hear you," Catherine put the knife down on the counter and turned her head to look at him. "I'm almost done here."

"You should have waited for me."

"Didn't know how long you were going to be."

"That's what she said," he smirked at her.

"Oh god, not you, too," Catherine shook her head as she turned in his arms and blushed at his clothing of choice or lack thereof, just one of her towels in the bathroom wrapped around his waist.

"Couldn't help myself," he smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Especially not after the morning we had. Took me back to my teenage years. Not that I mind," he kissed her again. "Are you okay?"

Catherine couldn't help but blush. She nodded and bit her bottom lip as if in thought. "I just want to wait a little while. I hope you understand," she looked at him as if unsure.

"I know the wait will be worth it," he softly kissed her lips. "I'm just happy you gave me a chance. I don't want to take that for granted. So if you want to take things slow, we'll take it slow. I just want you to be happy, Catherine."

"I am happy and also very distracted. I have to get cooking. JT, will be here soon," she replied as she placed her hands on his chest, hoping to put some distance between them but he didn't budge on inch.

"What did he say?"

"It's more like what he didn't say. When I told him you were asking if he could bring your bag, first he scoffed then hissed and what sounded like a huff. Finally answered and said he was already running late but he'll pass by. He sounded stressed. So as a thank you, I told him that I'll have breakfast and coffee for him when he gets here."

"You didn't have to do that," his smile grew wider as he thought about how lucky he was. He couldn't help but fall for her more and more. She was too perfect for words. "I'll talk to him when he gets here."

"There's no need. He apologized for being rude. And was very thankful. Said it was the only thing going right for him this morning. So, you, mister, have to get out of my kitchen," she said, playfully as she poked him on his chest."

"You sure you don't want my help? It's your day off. You're the one who's suppose to be relaxing."

"This might sound odd but I find cooking to be relaxing. It helps me de-stress especially after my last case," Catherine replied as she absentmindedly drew on his chest with her fingertips.

"I'm here for you, Catherine. Whatever you need, just let me know."

"Right now, all I need you to do is leave my kitchen and wear some clothes."

Vincent smirked and kissed her lips. "Take one last long look, hun, because I'm saving myself for someone special," he said before leaving her to stare at him as he slowly sashayed out of the kitchen. "Enjoy the view, baby. It'll be a long while 'til you get to see these goods again," he sang as he turned into the hallway and disappeared from her view.

 **BATB**

After changing back to his clothes, Vincent noticed the unkempt bedroom. Her bed was unmade, clothes strewn on the floor beside the door to the bathroom and piles of papers and books completed the messy room. He didn't give it a second thought or wondered why her room was messy. It was like he was on autopilot as he made his way around the room. When he was done with her bed, it looked as if it was never slept in. The pillows were in stacks of two, side by side. The blanket was straightened, no creases or dents of his large hands, and tucked securely in the corner on the foot of the bed. He neatly separated the piles of folders and papers and placed it on her bedside drawer underneath the lampshade. Her books went back on the bookshelf next to the drawer. By the time he reached the mess of clothes on the floor there was a knock on the door.

"Vincent, breakfast is ready."

He abandoned the heap of clothing and opened the door, oddly enough, to her own bedroom. The smile on his face came effortlessly as he saw Catherine in a way he never had. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few fallen strands in front and even without makeup she still managed to take his breath away. "Beautiful," he whispered as he tucked her hair loosely behind her ears.

Her freckles stood out on her blushing cheeks as Catherine bit her bottom lip. "Thanks."

His eyes sought hers as he leaned down and kissed her lips. He gently placed his forehead on hers. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You got shot," she joked. "By my suspect, no less."

Vincent chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Here I am trying to be romantic and sweep you off your feet and you make a joke of it."

"Sorry," Catherine giggled as she tiptoed and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, around his neck. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Too late. Mood is over and I'm hungry," he smirked as he lifted her off the floor and carried her inside her bedroom.

"Vincent, put me down," Catherine tried wriggling out but stopped as she noticed how tidy her room was. "Vincent," she said more softly. "Did you do this?"

Vincent put her back down and turned to look at what she was looking at, a decent looking room save the clothes on the floor. "I was almost done when you knocked."

Catherine stared at him in awe and thankful, she kissed him on the lips. "You are going to make a great housemaid someday."

"Not exactly the 'H' word a guy wants to be called but I'll take it," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'll be your housemaid for as long as you'll have me."

"So is that how I'm suppose to introduce you, as my housemaid?"

"I prefer boyfriend but you can call me anything you want," he smirked at her.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys."

"I'm all man, baby," he winked and kissed her lips before running off to the kitchen.

"You just proved my point," she shook her head as she followed his lead. "And by the way, JT called," she said as she walked through the hallway and turned the corner to find him in front of the table.

"What did he say?" Vincent asked as he picked up a toast and bit it.

Catherine laughed at sight if him holding bacon in one hand and toast in the other. "He's stuck in traffic and asked if you can just grab your bag from him downstairs. He'll call again when he's close by. Since he can't stay, his food is in the container and there's coffee, too. Please bring it with you when you go downstairs."

Vincent stopped mid chew and smiled at her. He gave her a thumbs up as he finished chewing his food. "Thanks hun. You're the best."

 **BATB**

Breakfast was more tame after the morning they had. They sat next to each other in her small kitchen as Catherine read the newspaper, she asked Vincent to buy when he went downstairs to make a trade with JT, who was running very late but was thankful for the breakfast and coffee. It wasn't usually like him to not wake up on time but he had a late night with colleagues celebrating one of their birthday. They spoke for a few seconds before healing off to different directions.

Vincent wasn't much into reading but he grabbed the comic section and glanced at between bites. It wasn't the comics that distracted from his food and his love for it, especially her cooking but he kept stealing glances of her as she read the newspaper and still managed to look beautiful without makeup on and in that mess of a bun as strands of her touched her neck. He preferred her that way, simple yet beautiful and so effortlessly.

He leaned over to her side and kissed the dimples on her cheek as she mused over the story she just read, which was about their case and the suspect that had New York city in fear but it was all over now thanks to her and her partner, Detective Vargas. "Everything okay?"

Catherine quickly glanced at him but placed her attention back to the newspaper. "Just reading about my case. Thankfully, it's over."

"Thanks to you and your partner."

"Yea," Catherine replied as she stared at the article she just finished reading. "Wish we could have caught him sooner and save more lives."

"You did all you could," Vincent reached for her hand that was holding on tightly to the newspaper and slowly pried it away. He put the paper down on the table and took her hand in his as he entwined their fingers. "You did everything you possibly could. I know it's difficult to think of the countless lives you saved but you did. By capturing him, you stopped him from killing many more. The families of the victims can sleep in peace knowing he's no longer out on the streets. You gave them that and they can finally mourn their lost," he raised her hand to his lips, softly kissing the back of her hand. "Don't let the bad guys win. Capture them and don't give them another thought. Trust me, I understand what you're going through. I know the pain of wishing you can do more but you'll only be hurting if you keep thinking that way. And I don't want you to be sad."

She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why can't they report on the victims instead of that waste of a space monster? It's just frustrating, that's all."

"I know," he whispered and kissed the side of her head. "We just have to keep doing our jobs and save the ones we can."

Catherine raised her head to look at him. "I guess you've seen some stuff, too."

"Nothing to worry you're pretty little head off," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about me."

"It goes both ways, Vincent."

"I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, today is about you. If you're done with breakfast, I'll clean up here and you relax."

Catherine looked down at her plate, which still held a few bites of eggs and toast. "I lost my appetite after that article."

"Hate to waste food," he said as he reached for her plate and slid the food down to his. "You're a helluva chef," Vincent smiled. "Now go and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"You've already done plenty today. Do something for yourself, sweetheart."

Catherine paused as she thought about it. There was something she hadn't done in so long. "A nice warm bath," she smiled.

"Wish I could join you," Vincent smirked. "I'm kidding, only half kidding," he kissed her lips. "I'll be here if you need anything. Anything at all, just let me know."

"I have everything I need and want," Catherine's face turned hot and pink as she blushed at her confession.

His eyes gleamed and smile grew wider. "I have everything I need and want, too."


	12. Part I: Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Haven't had much of a muse lately. Still, currently unemployed.**

* * *

Catherine woke to multiple voices filling her living room. At a lost, she turned her head to the noise and found the television on. Still groggy from her nap, she closed her eyes. She drew out a huge breath as she felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling her close. Fear and panic subsided as he whispered in her ear and realized she was snug between his warm body and couch.

Vincent heard her heart sped and he scolded himself for frightening her. "Sorry, hun. I didn't mean to scare you," he softly kissed her forehead. "You fell asleep while watching the movie and you looked too cute to move. Besides, I'm getting use to this cuddling thing."

"Sorry," Catherine looked at him with a sleepy smile and placed her arm over his torso, returning his embrace.

"It's okay. I understand," he paused and kissed her lips. "You're exhausted from work. I'm just happy to spend whatever time I can with you. Even if you spend most of it asleep or in a bath without me, kidding, but this has been one of the best days I've had in a while."

"Me, too. I forgot what it's like to just have a nice relaxing day off. I guess I have you to thank for that. So, thank you, Vincent," she smiled and kissed his lips. "I owe you another day. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How about I join you in the bath next time? " Vincent smirked.

Catherine rolled her eyes and playfully tapped his chest. "Keep dreaming."

Vincent grabbed her hand and gently held it in his. "At least tell me that it'll happen someday," he said in a more serious tone. "Catherine, I want to be with you. I'm not talking about just sex or bubble baths but this," he used his arm she was laying on and lifted her up as he sat up on the couch.

Before Catherine could thoroughly process his words and what he meant, she was no longer lying beside him but straddling his thighs with one arm around her waist and his hand over her heart.

"The last guy I was with," Catherine stopped and looked down at his hand that was pleading for her heart. "He broke my heart," she whispered. "He really hurt me," she managed to finish. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm sorry that he hurt you. He was a fool but I'm not him. I know exactly who I have in front of me and just how lucky I am. I care about you, Catherine, and I know I can't give you much but I can promise you one thing," Vincent removed his hand over her heart and placed her hand over his speeding heart. "I can promise you this. It's all yours. I just need one thing from you."

"What's that?" she asked as she gently pressed her palm on his racing heart.

"A chance. Hope," he paused and smiled nervously. "Someday, I want to be sitting in a warm bubble bath with you in the middle of a snow storm after making love."

Catherine blushed, turning a few shades of pink underneath his gaze. "Someday," she answered. "Vincent, I want what you want but I need time. Please be patient with me."

"Yea," he nodded. "I'll wait. I swear I will."

"Vincent," she removed her hand from his steady heart and placed it over his scar on his cheek. "There might be times that I push you away."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you're getting too close and I don't want to get hurt again."

"I will never hurt you, Catherine. I swear to you that I will never hurt you."

"He use to tell me the same thing. Made a million promises but in the end he still broke my heart," she let her hands fall to his chest and pushed, putting some distance between them.

"I'm not him," Vincent replied with clenched jaw. "I'm not him," he said more softly as he placed his arms around her, hoping to keep her close. "Don't, don't do that. Let's just go back to watching a movie, okay? Then take out for dinner like we talked about earlier. You can choose. I'll even watch as many chick flick's you want me to."

Catherine looked away from his pleading brown eyes. "Uhm, I don't know. I have work tomorrow and we've been together all day already. Maybe it's best if we end the date now," she said in a low and sad tone.

Vincent pulled her closer and held her tight. "If you want me to leave you're going to have to look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me here with you. I'll leave if that's what you really want."

"No," Catherine shook her head and immediately returned his embrace as she put her arms around him.

"It's okay," Vincent whispered by her ear. "I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere, Catherine. I promise and I also promise to watch all of the chick flicks you want."

Catherine giggled despite all the heartache she remembered. "And I promise we'll only watch one or maybe two a week."

* * *

 **BATB**

Catherine sighed after the fourth ring and there was no answer. Her phone call went to voicemail and she ended the call before she could hear the greeting that she heard many times before when her calls to him went unanswered. She set her phone down on top of her dresser and proceeded to her bathroom to draw herself a warm bath that her sore body, from running after another suspect, was longing for. The aching was all over but mostly her legs due to missing her morning jog around Central Park with the man, who was quickly making his way into her mending heart.

After spending the day together with Vincent on her last day off, Catherine couldn't help but think of him often and her phone first call after work usually was to him. Whether her day was good or bad, he was the person she wanted to share it with. The thought scared her but it also made her smile.

Catherine removed her clothing after the tub filled with water and small layer of bubbles when her phone rang. She walked over to the sink and checked who was calling her.

"Hi Vincent," she answered and smiled.

"Hey Catherine. Sorry I missed your call. I was out for a run. I didn't expect you to call me until later."

"I got off work earlier than expected."

"Slow day for criminals?" he joked.

"I wish but there is one less bad guy out there. My partner and I closed another case and the Captain gave us the night off. I was hoping to see you tonight."

"I can come over now."

"I was just about to get in the bath."

"I guess I called back just in time," he smiled. "I just got home from my jog and if we share a bath we'll save water."

"Someday, Vincent."

"Couldn't hurt to try," he chuckled. "I'll be there in an hour."

"With food?"

"With food. What do you and Heather want?"

"We were thinking of ordering Thai but we thought we'd wait for you just in case you wanted something else."

"I'll be there in an hour with Thai food," he answered.

"See you soon. Bye, Vincent."

 **BATB**

Vincent smiled at the beauty sleeping beside him and lying in his arm. "I never thought that I could ever be this happy," he whispered as his fingertips softly caressed her cheeks and traced her nose down to her supple lips that he couldn't wait to kiss.

"Hmmm," Catherine scratched her nose. "Cold," she murmured and snuggled closer as she laid her head on his chest and pressed her body along his. "You're nice and warm."

He chuckled to himself and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You make me very happy, too, Vincent."

"I thought you were asleep." he replied and took a deep breath hoping to keep his heartbeat at a normal pace.

"Was," Catherine answered. There was a pause before she continued. "I can hear your heart racing," she listened attentively to the sound as she doodled and drew circles on his chest with her fingertips.

"I can only think of one reason," he exhaled and tightened his arm around her waist. "She also makes my heart skip a beat and takes my breath away every time I see her."

"Even when you've seen her everyday for the past week?"

"Especially since I've seen her all week."

"Even if all we've done is eat dinner and fall asleep halfway through a movie or an episode of your favorite show?"

"It's my favorite part of the day," he smiled. "I look forward to seeing you in your pajamas with your hair up in a messy bun waiting for me so we can eat dinner together and talk about our day."

She looked up at him as he smiled at his confession. "Are you just saying that because it's what you think I want to hear?"

"Hun," Vincent spoke softly. He sat up on the bed and rested his back on the bamboo headboard.

"You're mad."

"It's too early to be mad. C'mere."

Catherine hesitantly got up from the warmth and comfort of her blanket and straddled his thighs as she'd done in the past week when she inadvertently pushed him away time and again. "I'm sorry, again and again."

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm getting kinda use to it by now. I figured, if you don't push me away at least once a day that's when I should worry. It means you stopped caring about me and no longer want us."

"I'm sorry."

"I like you, Catherine, a lot, and I don't mind telling you everyday or every morning when the sun is barely up," he smiled when he saw her smile. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Catherine pressed her palm against his chest and placed her forehead on his. "I really like you, too."

 **BATB**

Catherine craned her neck up and looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "Shit," she said as she tried to cover up the hickey with more make up. She sighed and gave up as it still showed through the layers of make up and moved her hair to the front hoping it would help hide the ridiculous red mark Vincent left earlier in the morning.

It was now or never. She finally talked herself into leaving her car to face her colleagues but worse the one person she dreaded seeing everyday when she went to to work.

The precinct was heavy with footsteps and unusually busy so early in the morning. Uniformed officers blew a whistle as she passed by them and Catherine turned around with her badge and placed it front of their face.

"First off, it's rude and secondly you're police officers. Now act like it."

"Moody much?" Detective Vargas, her partner, grabbed her arm and looped it together. "You use to enjoy them checking you out."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "No, Tess," she shook her head as they to their desks. "You enjoy them checking you out."

"All the same. So how was your night?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Let me rephrase that question. How did you get that big fat hickey or better yet, who gave you that hickey?" Tess smirked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Uh," Catherine blushed and combed her hair to the front.

"Hate to break it to you but you can see that thing from a mile away! So who's the lucky guy?" Tess teased. "Don't tell me. Let me guess, it's that hot and heroic Army guy you were staring longingly at in the hospital. He's just so dreamy."

Catherine stopped inches away from their desks with her mouth agape as she tried to think of an answer or a perfectly logical excuse for her large hickey that was hard to miss. She could have stopped Vincent but her mind stopped working properly when his hands and fingers did most of the talking.

"It is. Ha! I told you so," Tess said with the all knowing look on her face.

"Can you be anymore louder?" Catherine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Cat, you know me better than that," Tess said with an amused look on her face as she raised her hands and placed it around her mouth. "Everyone, attention please. Cat has a boyfriend," she shouted out to the whole precinct. "Now you don't have to hide your hickey and you can thank me later when you buy me a cup of those expensive coffee," she whispered to her best friend and partner.

Catherine quickly sat down on her chair and grabbed some folders to hide her blushing cheeks. Her head popped up from one of the open folders as she stared at her partner who was still smirking proudly while everyone stared at them. "I'm going to kill you, Tess."

"Cat, as a detective you know better than to threaten someone, especially a law enforcement officer," Tess placed both hands behind her head, leaned back and put her shoes on top of the desk. "Which case do you want to work?"

"Shoot me," Catherine laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.

"Cat," a much deeper and manly voice than Tess, interrupted her self pity party she was having in her head.

Catherine knew the voice all too well. It was the British accent she fell for when they first met. She raised her head from her desk and looked up. "Evan."

"You have a boyfriend," he stated more than asked and didn't look too happy or thrilled about the fact.

Catherine nodded as she straightened her hair and moved her hair to the front. "That's what Tess announced."

"Good for you. See you ladies around."

Catherine and Tess watched as he walked through the corridor that led down to the laboratory for autopsy and the medical examiner officer.

"Ass," Tess said in a low voice after he disappeared from their view.

"Tess," Catherine scolded.

"He deserved it. Besides, cheating scumbag ex-fiancé is way too long and it's about damn time you moved on from him."

Catherine sighed and buried her head in her hands. She had a bad feeling that today was going to a be a very long day.


	13. Part I: Chapter 12

Vincent stared up at the ceiling as he laid down on the immaculate made bed inside of his room in the laboratory he'd been stuck in for the past weekend. He endured test after test as soon as he arrived at Fort Drum and was not allowed to leave the facility due to his reaction to one of the serums. Ever since the unfaithful day when a dying scientist injected him with an unknown substance the government put him through rigorous test after another but this time it was different. Everything felt surreal and nothing was in his control especially himself as he scared off the doctors and tore apart his room with his bare hands.

The door swung open breaking his thought. Vincent got out of bed and stood perfectly at attention.

"At ease, Corporal."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Vincent answered and relaxed.

"Doctors are saying they need more time. They didn't anticipate your reaction to this new serum."

"Sorry about the other room. I don't even remember it happening," Vincent shook his head in shame.

"You aren't to blame for this. You didn't ask for any of it. You're a great asset to this unit especially to your country and we want to make sure that you stay that way. Alive and healthy. Unfortunately we have to keep you longer than planned. About a week is what they said. You should be out of here by next weekend."

"I understand, sir. May I use the phone to call my family and Catherine? I just need to tell them that I'll be staying longer than expected. I don't want them to worry."

"Catherine? Good for you. It's good to have someone outside of this place," Sergeant Cogsworth paused before continuing in a whisper. "Keeps you grounded and sane. I'll be right back with a phone."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

 **BATB**

"Cat, you can't be serious. How can you not have seen Stand By Me?"

"I don't ha-," Catherine stopped mid-sentence, at the annoyance of Tess, and answered her phone. For most of the day they argued their opinions of movies that they favored since their childhood days but couldn't agree to disagree. "Hello."

"Hi Catherine."

"Vincent?"

"Yeah, I'm at the base but we're leaving soon. I was wondering if I can stay at your place tonight?"

"Tonight? Are you sure?"

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Seriously this time and no more delays."

"Two weeks ago you told me you were only going to be there for the weekend and that changed to the next weekend. Then I get another phone call saying you have to stay one more week. Don't get my hopes up only to tell me later on that you're going to be there for another week."

"Just waiting on someone then we're leaving. I want to see you when I get back. I missed you, Catherine."

"Okay, but go home first and see your family. And Vincent, I missed you, too," Catherine rolled her eyes at Tess, who was making kissing faces and making smacking noises with her lips.

"He's here. I have to go. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll see you later," Catherine ended the call and slapped Tess on the arm. "You're so immature."

"I guess that's my cue to leave so you can get all dolled up for lover boy," Tess replied as she stood up from the couch they'd made home for the past few hours since morning. "See ya, partner."

 **BATB**

Vincent hopped out of the car before it went to a complete stop in front of an apartment building in the neighborhood of Astoria. "Thanks, Private. I'll see you in a few weeks," he yelled as he slammed the door. Without sparing another second he ran towards apartment building he called home for many years. He took long strides as he skipped steps on flight of stairs with a huge grin on his face. "Ma," he banged on the front door when he reached apartment #408. "JT. I forgot my keys."

The front door opened and his smile grew wider. "Sweetie, you're disturbing the neighbors. Come in."

"Hey Ma," he replied as he walked inside the warm apartment and locked the door behind them. "Is JT here?"

"In the room. We just finished eating dinner. We didn't know you were coming home."

"Sorry, I forgot to call. I'm home but only for a few minutes."

"Let me guess. Catherine?"

"I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

"Your family hasn't seen you either."

"I know Ma but I'm deploying soon and I want to spend as much time with her before I leave."

"Again? When?"

"All they said is within a few weeks. I'll let you know as soon as they tell me. Is it okay if I go to Catherine's tonight?" Vincent joked.

"At least take some food with you. Dinner is on the stove."

"I think we still have her tupperware from that one morning with JT. I'll take some with me," he replied.

"I'll pack it for you."

"Thanks, Ma. Love you," he said before kissing her cheek. "I'm going to pack a few things before I go to her place."

 **BATB**

Vincent couldn't hide his excitement when he reached the front door of her apartment. He knocked loudly on the door and excitedly called out her name. "Catherine, it's me. It's Vincent."

The front door swung open with a clearly unamused Catherine. "You're disturbing the peace and most likely annoying my neighbors."

"I missed you," Vincent smiled and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Just happy to see you," he whispered in her ear.

"I really missed you, too, but we should do this in private."

"Sorry," Vincent chuckled and let her go. "Let's go inside."

"Let's, before my neighbors call the cops which I am one. Don't want to arrest any of them because of you," Catherine pulled him inside the apartment and locked the door behind them. She followed him to the kitchen table and stood beside him.

Vincent looked around as if it was his first time being there. He took it all in after being away from her longer than they both wanted and put the bag of food down on the table which was stacked with boxes of leftover food from different restaurants. "It's good to be back. And I also brought food, from Ma," he turned to her and smiled. "And this is from me," he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips.

Catherine reciprocated the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his as she stood on her tiptoe. The kiss quickly grew passionate as hungry tongues tasted each others moan and hands became intimate with each curve of her body.

"I've been looking forward to doing that," he smiled and kissed her lips again.

"I'm glad you're finally here."

"I see not much has changed. How much leftovers do you have?"

"Catherine laughed as she turned to the table. "We have pizza, Chinese takeout, and burritos. Tess and Heather couldn't make up their mind last night so we ended up ordering all of it. Then Tess wanted to drink because of all the food. She ended up drinking too much and slept over."

"Are they still here? It's pretty quiet."

"Heather has classes then she's sleeping at Dad's. Tess was here when you called and wanted to give us some privacy."

"Ah," Vincent smirked. "I should probably shower first."

"I thought you went home."

"I did. I saw Ma and JT. Said hi and how are you. Packed clean clothes and now I'm here."

"Vincent," her voice had a scolding tone. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Catherine, I wanted to see you," he smiled sheepishly as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I see them all the time. I live with them. Ma understands. JT understands. They're both okay with it and they're happy that I'm very happy. I'll see them when you're at work. I'll spend the whole day with them."

Catherine turned and faced him, barely leaving space between them. "Then lucky you, I'm going to be working for the next seven days."

"What? Is that legal?"

"Yes it is. Captain is away on conference. Two detectives are out sick or on vacation. I can't remember. So the acting Captain is in over her head."

"Fine," he pouted like a child and held her closer. "I'll probably work in the shop so I can spend time with Ma but I want to see you after you get off work."

Catherine studied the look on his face and couldn't help but smile at him. "I don't want to call you if it's late. You know how my days can be."

"I don't care what time it is. Promise me you'll call, okay?"

"Vincent, we'll have other days when neither one of us is tired and I promise I'll call you. We'll spend the whole day together."

"I want to see you sooner than a week," he pouted again. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You're so cute," Catherine smiled as she traced the scar on his cheek.

"I missed you," he sighed.

"I missed you, too."

"Then why don't you want to spend time with me? If you missed me, you would want to see me."

"I do."

"Okay. I'll be here after I'm done at the flower shop and we can watch whatever movie you want. I'll even sit and wait outside until someone opens the door for me."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

Vincent shook his head and smiled. "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

"I already ate. I wasn't sure what time you would be here but I'll sit with you. What do you want to eat?"

"Ma made my favorite, chicken parmesan and burrito sounds good to. Been days since I ate real food. MRE gets tiring after awhile."

"Days? MRE? I thought you were at the base for medical reasons?"

"I was. Just Army stuff. Don't worry," he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Vincent," she started but was immediately cut off by his kiss.

"I'm okay. Wound is healing fine. I'll even show it to you if you want," he smirked.

"Vincent, be serious."

"You worry too much, beautiful. Let's just enjoy the night."

Catherine sighed. Vincent was just as stubborn as she was when it came to opening up emotionally.

"Fine. Heat up your food. I need to call Heather and make sure she made it to Dad's."

 **BATB**

Vincent and Catherine sat at the table while he ate or tried and she read or at least pretended to do so as she stared at her laptop screen. The tension lingered from earlier but neither broached the subject of what happened and ignored one another as if they were in different rooms. Every now and then he stole glances her way as he moved pieces of his favorite food around the plate.

"Hun," he said in a soft spoken voice as he stared at her with a saddened face.

Catherine looked away from the screen and turned her attention to him. Her mood instantly changed from annoyed to calm and apologetic.

"What are you reading?" he asked and broke the silence as they stared at each other.

"Heather's English paper. She wanted a second opinion before she turned it in. Apparently Dad was too biased on his opinions."

"How is it?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Can't get pass the first sentence."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"You've been gone for two weeks. You said it was just for a check up. Now you haven't eaten anything but MRE's."

"Just Army stuff."

"Classified?"

"No."

"How's your wound?"

"Healing."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Clean bill of health."

"So they extended your stay for medical reasons?"

"Enough," Vincent yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.

Clearly shaken up, Catherine stood up from her chair and grabbed her laptop. "I'll read this tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Clean up after you're done."

"Catherine," he tried reaching out for her hand but she quickly backed away.

"I'm tired and have an early day tomorrow," she turned away headed to out of the kitchen.

Hoping that she would change her mind and turn around, Vincent watched as she disappeared into the hallway.

 **BATB**

Vincent walked quietly into her room and found her lying down on her usual side of the bed. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she answered in low voice.

"I brought you water in case you get thirsty in the middle of the night."

"Thanks."

"I'll put it on your bedside drawer," he walked over to her side and placed the glass of water on beside her alarm clock. "Catherine."

"Goodnight, Vincent," she quickly replied and cut him off.

"Goodnight," he whispered and made his way to his side of the bed. He barely made a sound as he sat down slowly and removed his shoes.

Catherine rolled to her side and faced the wall opposite of him. "Will you be here in the morning?" she asked in low voice as if her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Only if you want me to be here," Vincent answered in the same low but apologetic voice. "Do you want me to leave? I can go if you want me to."

"You're the one who yelled at me because I asked you some questions that you barely answered. I don't even know why you're mad at me," tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I was an asshole and a jerk," he laid down on the bed and placed his arm around her waist, hugging her from behind. "I'm so sorry. I swear it will never happen again. Please forgive me. I want to be here tonight, in the morning and everyday."

"You just snapped at me," Catherine slowly turned I'm his arms but still couldn't look him in the eye. "And you looked so angry," she slowly raised her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Vincent wiped her tear stained cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Then why did you?"

"I don't like talking about the Army. Ma and JT knows not to ask me. They stopped asking a long time. All that matters is that I come back home."

"I'm not them, Vincent. I didn't know. You could have just told me and I would have stopped."

"I'm very sorry. I really am," Vincent pouted and looked like a man who lost everything important in his life. "I'll leave since you don't want me here," he replied as he let her go and slowly pulled away.

"Vincent," she grabbed his arm and moved to him once more. "I didn't say that. I was just trying to understand why you yelled and now I know but I wasn't trying to pry or make you mad. I care about you and I need to know that you're okay. When you told me that you had to go to the base for your gunshot wound, I was worried. I knew you were released too early. You over exerted yourself before it healed. People fell on top of you and popped your stitches. Suddenly you're at the base for two weeks. What was I suppose to think?" Catherine continued in a worried tone. "Then you shut me out."

"Hun, I didn't mean to. All of it was just routine. Medical, physical and training. Doctors checked the wound. Had my physical and ran on a treadmill. We train out in the wilderness and sleep out there for days. Make sure were fit and ready when duty calls."

"That's it? The doctors didn't say anything else?"

Vincent saw the image of his room in the base laboratory in complete disarray but quickly shut it out. He took an oath long ago to protect the country and its secret especially his. "Wound is healing the way it should and there are no other damages from the bullet, just a scar to commemorate my heroic action. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was looking forward to seeing you and I ruined it. If I were you, I'd kick me out and not see me for awhile," he said apologetically.

"I forgive you, Vincent."

"You do?" he asked in surprise. "You're not mad at me?"

"I was never mad. I guess now its my turn to be patient with you but I am a detective and it's in my nature to ask questions."

"I guess we're both pretty stubborn," he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Catherine."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Tonight didn't go the way I pictured it. It's just, I missed you. A lot. More than I thought possible but then I screw it all up," Vincent put his arm around her waist and held her tight, not wanting to lose her.

"You didn't. We just hit a small bump on the road but we got through it okay."

"I won't screw things up again or snap at you for no reason."

"As oppose to snapping at me for a reason? You had your reasons, Vincent, I just didn't know."

"You know what I mean, Catherine. I promised that I would never hurt you and I broke that promise. I don't want to break another promise and disappoint you again," he pulled her against him and held on to her tightly.

"You haven't disappointed me, Vincent," she softly traced the scar on his cheek. "I admit I was a little hurt."

Vincent felt a throbbing pain in his heart after hearing her words. Never had he hurt someone. Not that he ever had an opportunity. He never had relationships or got close to someone like he did with Catherine, the only woman he ever cared for who wasn't family. "I'm sorry, Catherine," he interrupted. "I didn't mean to."

"I know but you didn't let me finish. I understand now how I make you feel every time I push you away and keep you at arms length."

"Can we go back and start tonight over?"

Catherine nodded. "Hi Vincent," she smiled.

"Hi Catherine. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."


	14. Part I: Chapter 13

**A/N:** **I have no excuse for not updating other than just not wanting to write. Also haven't finished watching the show. Still have a few episodes in Season 3 & 4 to watch.**

* * *

After eating a hearty dinner, Vincent and JT cleared the table and washed the dishes without being asked, or nagged in their case. As teenagers they hated chores and was needed to be told multiple times before they finally got off their butts and finally went to task. Now as adults they were more reliant and hardly complained about chores.

When finished they made their way to the living room and sat on the couch for a much needed rest. The couch was old, worn and beat up but they still loved the thing since it held an abundance of memories from their childhood. After long day of work, JT teaching college students and Vincent helping out at the flower shop, they both needed to enjoy the last couple of hours of the night.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her," JT said as he reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of them and turned on the television.

"Yea," Vincent answered absentmindedly as he checked his phone for any missed calls or text but there was none.

"Have you told her?"

"About?" Vincent turned his best friend with a confused look on his face.

"Vincent, she's not me or Ma. She's not use to you being constantly away."

"Oh. That. No. It completely slipped my mind," Vincent ran his large hands through his short hair. "I suppose I should."

"You have to tell her Vincent. No if's, and's or but's."

"It just never occurred to me. I'm so use to you and Ma being okay with it that I kinda figured she would be too."

"You obviously don't understand women."

"Well if you're so smart, tell me oh great one," Vincent mocked and teased.

"Do what I do and read it on the internet," JT answered with confidence and smiled as if he knew everything there was to know about women.

"Internet? JT are you serious?" Vincent tried to suppress his laughter but couldn't help it.

"Well see who's right once you tell her about you deploying. When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of weeks," Vincent answered.

"And you haven't told her yet?"

Vincent shook his head no as he looked down at his phone that he held tightly in his hand. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Good luck with that."

Without wasting anymore time, Vincent dialed her number and silently wished for the best. After the first ring, there was an answer on the other line.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Catherine. Are you busy?"

"Just having dinner with Heather at the apartment."

"Is it okay if I pass by tonight?"

"Yes, of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yea," he looked away from a smirking JT. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

Vincent ended the call and quietly walked to the bedroom to compose himself. This was something he never expected to do, leave someone behind besides the only family he ever knew and cared for but Catherine was different, she meant more to him than he could admit. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about her reaction but quickly shook it out of his mind. He quickly changed his clothes and put his jacket on before heading back into the living room.

"You might want to bring her some flowers," JT advised.

"I will. Thanks," Vincent replied as he made his way to the front door and contemplated on how he was going to tell her about his deployment.

 **BATB**

Vincent held on tightly to the bouquet of flowers he bought along the way and nervously raised his right hand to knock on her front door. After a few seconds he heard footsteps from the other side and the door opened. He was greeted with a smiled and he smiled back. "Hi Heather."

"Hi Vincent, come in," she replied as she opened the door wider.

There was a slight hesitant as he looked around the apartment and didn't see who he wanted to see the most.

"Hey Vincent," Catherine called out from the kitchen which was out his view from outside the apartment.

He walked inside the apartment and saw Catherine in front if the kitchen sink washing dishes. Heather closed the door behind him and decided to stick around which he didn't like but didn't day anything.

"Did you eat yet?" Catherine asked as she washed the dishes but took a second or two to look at him.

"I had dinner before I came here. And these are for you," Vincent raised the bouquet of flowers to give her a better view. "Can we talk in private?"

"I know when I'm not wanted," Heather answered. "By the way Vincent, next time. A little lower," she pointed at her neck and smirked, giving him the I know what you two did last night.

Catherine quickly shut off the water and turned around. "Heather!" she squealed as she her cheeks turned a bright pink.

Confused, Vincent stared at Catherine then Heather and back and Catherine, who quickly covered one side of her neck. "Oh," he whispered to himself as he realized what they were talking about.

"I'm going. I know when I'm not wanted," Heather replied and walked away from them and disappeared into the hallway leading the the bedrooms.

"Catherine," he started but was quickly cut off by her as she raised her hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Heather your door," Catherine yelled.

"You two need to lighten up," Heather replied before shutting her bedroom door.

"Can we talk in your room?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him tightly holding on to the bouquet of flowers. "Is everything okay?"

Vincent nodded in answer fearing that his voice would give him away. He held the flowers up and extended his arm towards her.

"Thanks, Vincent. Let me just put them in a vase then I'm all yours."

 **BATB**

Vincent slowly made his way into her room as he dreaded telling her the news about his deployment. The last thing he wanted to do was leave New York and her behind. There were a few married men in his unit and he knew their stories about how difficult it was to leave their families and loved ones back home. He never thought about it until now and a part of him ached, deep in his chest.

Her room was well lit by the moon and from the bright lights from the neighboring building. He walked inside the room but left the lights off and looked at it as if was the last time. There were so much memories in so little time they spent together and he wanted remember every minute of it. He smiled to himself as he walked pass her bed. They also made some good memories on there.

The sky was clear and the moon full as he stared out the window. He realized just how peaceful the view was and how much he would miss it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear her approach and feel her presence until she felt the warmth of her lips and her soft kiss on the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to form all over his body.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered.

Vincent nodded again in answer as he turned around to look at her. She was as beautiful as ever. Overwhelmed with emotions, he cupped her face and kissed her lips. It was passionate yet soft and gentle as their tongues touched and tasted.

How could he leave her? The thought quickly made its way into his mind and reminding him why he was there.

Vincent paused and gently placed her forehead on his as he stared into her bright green eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and held her close. It was this moment he was going to miss the most, just being able to be with her.

"Vincent?"

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered against her lips.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Vincent opened his mouth but couldn't get the words out. There was so much that they hadn't done yet and he didn't want to leave her but it was out of his hands.

"Vincent, what's going on?" There was a slight tremble in her voice.

"I don't want to but I have to," he shook his head. "Believe me that I don't want to," he stopped himself from continuing and crushed his lips against hers.

Catherine pressed her palms against his chest and slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Do what?"

Vincent sighed. "I'm leaving in two weeks. My unit is deploying."

"Wh...what?" she stammered between heartbeat. "How long?"

"Our mission can take months. This one could take up to four months. It always varies."

"Four months? You'll be gone for four months?" she couldn't help the sadness in her voice and the tears that was burning in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Classified."

"Oh," she looked away and stared out into the night.

"I hope you know that this is the last thing I want to do."

Catherine turned her attention to him and noticed the sadness in his brown eyes. "Will you be able to call?"

Vincent tightened his arms around her. "No phone calls or letters. No one can know where we are at anytime."

Catherine let the tears roll down her cheeks. Just when she thought she found someone she could trust and let into her heart but she should have known better. Vincent was just too good to be true. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Catherine."

"How long have you known?"

"Before I came here to New York. They told us before they sent us back home that we could be sent back as soon as they get more intel. I didn't know where this thing with us was going and then it just slipped my mind. I've never done this before."

"Four months is a long time Vincent."

"I know but it can also be shorter than that. Sometimes we finish our mission within weeks," he looked at her, pleading, please wait for me but the words never made it out. "What now?" His eyes searched hers for an answer.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, more in disbelief of their situation than being unsure of what they should do.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know," Catherine shrugged her shoulders again as she tried to comprehend the situation they were in. She wanted more but their time together was being cut short.

"We still have two weeks," Vincent tried to plead with her again.

"And then what? You're leaving. I'll be here while you'll be somewhere out in the world. We won't be together. We can't see each other or talk. That's not a relationship, Vincent." When she thought things were great, the world had to remind her of one simple rule, what comes up must go down. Catherine pushed him away and wiped her tears. "I need to be alone."

Vincent tried reaching out to her but she quickly backed away from his reach. "I never meant to hurt you," he said before walking away, leaving the one person he truly cared about.

* * *

 **A/N: Also, currently drunk.**


	15. Part I: Chapter 14

Vincent quietly closed the bedroom door behind him but it was the last thing he wanted to do. He desperately tried to search for the right words but there were none that could take away her tears as he listened to her cry from outside her room. This is what she wanted. It was over. He had to accept it. If only it were that easy to let her go. He waited another minute hoping that she would change her mind and run after him but she remained in her room.

The short walk out of the hall seemed like a eternity and worse was meeting her sister in the small kitchen. He paused then faked a smile. "Hi Heather."

"Don't tell my sister," she giggled before stuffing her mouth with another piece of cake.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Uhm, I actually have to go."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yea, your sister and I, we," Vincent looked away, turning his attention to the door for a second then back to her. "Can you make sure she's okay?"

Heather nodded and put her plate down on the counter. "Of course."

"Take care of yourselves," he said before leaving the apartment without another look back.

In a hurry Heather ran to her sister's room without knocking and barged in only to find her older sister sitting on the edge of her bed in the dark.

"It's over."

"Cat," she quietly walked across the room. "What happened?"

"Vincent's unit is deploying. He's leaving," Catherine whispered in reply as she wiped her tears. "Everyone does."

 **BATB**

Vincent roamed the darkened streets for hours and walked around aimlessly as he thought of nothing but Catherine and her rejection. The look in her eyes said it all and her tears were unmistakable. He couldn't blame her but deep down he still wished that he was with her planning their future instead of being alone in a crowd filled with laughter and happiness.

It wasn't until dawn broke through the horizon with brush strokes of red and orange, perfectly painting the blue sky, when he finally stopped wandering around the city. He stopped feeling sorry for himself and made his way to back to the place he never should have left but instead fought for what he wanted. Catherine was the only future he saw and the only one he wanted.

 **BATB**

Catherine spent most of the night wide awake, crying, and hoping that he would show up on her doorstep or on the fire escape in front her bedroom window but he never showed. The tears continued as she laid in bed, tossed and turned into the break of dawn but there was still no Vincent awaiting her with open arms that held her and comforted her many times before. She tried closing her eyes but it was no use. All she could see was his brown eyes pleading for her to give them a chance.

The alarm clock on her bedside drawer rang and Catherine huffed in frustration before slamming her hand over it to turn off the sound. She had so much planned for her only day off but that was now shot to hell along with her emotions.

Catherine eventually sat up on her bed and stared out at the window hoping that Vincent was there waiting as usual but that hope diminished when she was greeted by a couple of pigeons standing on the ledge of the fire escape. He wasn't going to show up and that was all too damn real, especially the pain she caused herself. She hugged her legs tightly and rested her head on her knees as she stared blankly at the two birds enjoying each others company. Why couldn't it have been that easy for her?

"Knock, knock," Heather called from the small opening of the door.

Catherine turned away from the birds she was suddenly jealous of and met her younger sister's concerned eyes. "Hi Heath. Come in," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying all night.

Heather approached slowly and cautiously. "Do you need anything?" she asked before sitting on the bed beside her older sister.

Catherine shook her head and wiped the tears that continued to show her true emotions and how she really felt about Vincent. It hurt to know that it was over and all her fault.

"Cat, I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you like this since, since, you know. Well, you know," Heather couldn't bear the thought of his repeating his name. It was more of a curse than someone who use to be a big part of their life.

"I know," Catherine nodded. She remember all too well the pain she felt. "Thank you for being here," she took her younger sister's hand in hers and squeezed it gently for comfort. "I'll be okay."

"I'm here because Vincent wanted to make sure you're okay. Maybe you two can still work things out."

Catherine's heart rose at the sound of his name but more so at the thought of him worrying about her but she didn't deserve him. She was the one who didn't want to talk things through but instead kicked him out of her apartment. "Last night I pretty much told him that I didn't want to be with him." Not so much in so many words but her lack of words were just as hurtful as any. A part of her wanted to take it back but the other half that was scared of falling in love again was almost glad that she didn't have to go through another painful heart break.

"I know that you do want to be with him or else you wouldn't be crying like this. I don't mean to be nosy but it's obvious how you feel about Vincent. Weeks ago, you tell me you two haven't kissed then twenty minutes later you're making out with him in the living room, nonetheless."

Catherine's cheeks turned crimson as she blushed. "Oh god, you saw that too?"

"At least I didn't interrupt that time. You know you two should really stay away from that couch," Heather teased hoping to bring a smile on her sister's face.

"There is no us. No Vincent and I," Catherine wiped her tears before they can roll down her cheeks.

"That's still up to you, Cat. He's asking for two weeks together and then for you to wait for him. You wasted eight years with that cheating asshole ex-fiancé of yours. What's four months compared to that?"

Catherine closesd her eyes and clenched her fist. Evan was her first love and even though they weren't together she still had a difficult time hearing people talk about him in a bad way, even if they were right about him and how he broke her heart. "I didn't waste eight years, just the last year of the relationship went bad."

"Cat, why are you still defending him?" Heather's tone changed and although she had actually liked Evan that quickly ended when she found out he cheated on her sister.

"I'm not defending Evan," Catherine sighed and looked away from her sister. "And you said so yourself, I was with Evan for eight years." in those years she thought she had found her one true love, the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with but that all ended when she found her fiancé on top of someone else, on their bed in fact.

"Seven. We can't count the last year when he was cheating on you with his ex while you helped take care of Mom. I still can't believe he could do such a terrible thing."

"Heather," she began but it was all that she could muster as flashes of her past came to mind.

"Okay. My point is, what's four months and two weeks compared to eight worthless years? Evan was an asshole and he lost out on a great person but should that stop you from trying to find someone that will treat you the way you deserve?"

Catherine knew deep down that Vincent was that guy who could make her happy but the fear of getting hurt again was more than she can take. After she lost her mom and then the love of her life, she hit rock bottom emotionally, closing all doors that lead to her heart. She built walls upon walls and put up a façade that only one saw through.

"Listen, Cat, I love you and only want what's best for you even if you don't know what that is. Which is harder, letting him in or letting him go? Think about it before you make a decision. You still have two weeks before he leaves."

Catherine stared at her younger sister who wasn't so little anymore and had grown up so much. "When did you become so wise?"

"I learned from the best. You and mom have taught me so much."

"Sometimes I forget just how much you've grown over the past years. I'm glad you moved in with me."

"Yea?"

"I know I don't say it often but you're the best sister anyone could ask for and I'm lucky to have you here."

"Aww," Heather without thinking wrapped her arms around Catherine and gave her a much needed hug. "I have class today but I can stay. We can make a day of it."

"I would be the horrible sister if I asked you to skip your classes. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be here when you get back. Then maybe we can watch a movie or two while pigging out on junk food."

"It's a date," Heather smiled.

 **BATB**

"Cat I'm leaving," Heather called out as she opened the front door and when she turned to leave she was a surprised to see someone standing in front of her. "Vincent."

"I know I shouldn't be here but," Vincent paused and stepped back. "Is Catherine here?"

"Yea, she's in her room," Heather tilted her head back and pointied to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "You both look like hell."

Vincent shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry. I should have never came back," he quickly turned around and started to walk away.

"Vincent, wait," Heather grabbed his arm and stopped him from going further. They made it a few steps away from the apartment.

Vincent slowly turned back to her. "I don't want to cause her anymore pain."

"She's a mess without you. She might not be able to admit it but I know she really cares about you."

There was a spark of hope in his eyes. "Can you tell her that I'm here. Ask her if she wants to see me."

"Sure. Come on, come in," somehow Heather managed to pull him in even though he was much bigger and stronger.

Vincent stopped at the doorway. "I think I'll wait here."

"Okay," Heather let go off his arm. "I'll be back. Stay here. Don't leave."

Vincent looked around the hallway and saw the stairs he came up from and thought about running to it and escaping another doomed effort.

"Vincent," Heather broke his thoughts at the right moment, before he could make a run for it. "She'll be out here soon."

"Okay."

"You should come in."

"Okay," he answered again but was nervous as he crossed the threshold and entered the apartment he thought he would never see again.

"I have to go. Good luck," Heather told him before leaving the apartment and closing the door, leaving him to his thoughts and all the fears he had of being rejected again.

Unsure what to do as he waited for her at the foyer he stared back at the front door and wondered if it wasn't too late to leave. He knew he couldn't take another rejection from her. It would break his heart to know that she didn't feel the same way he did.

"Vincent," her voice was soft and low but it still made his heart race. She leaned on the arch of the hallway and kept her distance from him as she did not trust herself around him, especially her heart that was was beating frantically. Just minutes ago she couldn't wait to see him but now all she wanted to do was be back in her room.

Vincent turned around to face her and his heart sank at the look of her tired and sleepless face with weary and sunken eyes. "Hey," he said in a saddened tone as he stared at her fragile eyes. It was all he could muster after a long night.

There were so many things unspoken words between them but yet neither moved as they stood in silence. Seconds turned into minutes before Vincent decided to do something. He approached her slowly fearing that he would scare her if he went any faster. Catherine flinched but didn't dare move away from him as his actions caught her by surprise. He could her heart beating faster with each step.

Vincent stopped just a foot shy from her. "I know you need some space," he said softly. His voice was heavy and filled with regrets. "But I don't like how we left things last night," he took another step and closed the gap between them.

Catherine crossed her arms and looked away from him. Her body language told him she was closing herself off and it was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want her to say it was over before anything could truly start between them.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

Catherine looked up at him and met his sad eyes. "What?"

"Don't push me away. Just hear me out, okay?"

Catherine nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

"I won't ask you to wait for me but at least give me two weeks to prove to you that what we have is more than just a fling. Two weeks is all I'm asking for Catherine," he looked into her eyes and pleaded as he did last night. "I promise I won't ask for more," he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He wanted more than just two weeks with her. If only, he thought. He opened his eyes and wondered if she could see what he truly felt for her. "And if you still feel the same way as last night after those two weeks, I'll have to accept it and move on. You can forget I ever existed and burn every every memory you have of me, of us," he finished and looked down as he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget her and he never wanted to. Catherine was the best thing to happen to him and he knew that he would never be able to find someone like her.

Catherine loosened her arms and let it fall to her side. "I don't trust myself when I'm around you, Vincent." she put her hand to his scarred cheek and gently stroked it. "When I'm with you, I do the complete opposite of what my brain is telling me to do. What I've always done in the past. It told me to run away after we bumped into each other at the park but then I still show up the next day. And I should have said no to the date but instead I said yes," she continued as she slowly started to let her guard down. "You make me feel things I shouldn't and it scares me," she finished and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"You deserve to be happy, Catherine. Please give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for. Just one chance. If I screw that up then that's on me and I'll beat myself up over it everyday. I hate to have missed out on something great because I gave up so easily. I should have never left last night without fighting for you. I should have tried harder instead of just leaving."

Catherine contemplated his word, happy, she hadn't felt that in a long time and being with him was close to what it felt like. "Just two weeks?"

"If that's all you really want, yes. Think about it first before you make up your mind about us. I know four months can seem a long time but it's just as hard for us when we're out there. We start to miss our family but we have a duty to do. You don't have to give me an answer now. Let's see how the next two weeks go and afterwards, if maybe, you still want," Vincent paused as his nerves got the best of him.

"Four months?"

Vincent nodded. "You don't have to answer now. I can wait. Just let me know before I leave and, and," he stopped and didn't want to think about the rejection if she were to say no. He dreaded the thought of not having her in his life.

Catherine bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded in answer. To what exactly, he wasn't sure and neither was she.

Vincent smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. His emotions got the best of him and he gently cupped her face with both hands as he looked into her eyes. He leaned in as did she until their lips met. The kiss was soft yet urgent as their tongues touched. She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered his hands and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her close to him and left no space between their bodies as the kiss continued to grew more fervent and passionate.

Vincent slowly pulled away and placed his forehead on her. "What do you want to do now?" he whispered against her lips.

Catherine smile. "Sleep. I haven't slept."

"Me either," he confessed.

"I think I can now."

"Good. That's good. I was hoping I can see you tonight. We can stay in and watch a movie."

Catherine shook her head. "You're not leaving. You're going to stay here and sleep."

Vincent chuckled. "Okay," he smiled and kissed her lips again.

"Just sleep," she replied.

"I know," he smirked.

 **BATB**

Vincent and Catherine laid in bed with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close, as she listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat that was perfectly in sync with hers. "The last thing I want to do is leave this," he began but was immediately cut off by her as she placed her fingers over his lips.

Catherine looked up at him and met his apologetic eyes. "I don't want to talk about that right now. I don't want to think about you leaving. I just want to enjoy the time we have together."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me that you'll come back," she barely got out with tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise," he said softly and held her tighter. "I'll always come back for you."


	16. Part I: Chapter 15

_Spring was blossoming and the weather perfectly warm at night. Flowers began to bloom, filling the empty meadows with an abundance of colors and a scent so heavenly that only nature could conceive it, and the once bare branches were now covered in green leaves. The moon was full with its light cascading upon the meadows as the two laid in each others arms on the grassy field._

 _Vincent smiled when their eyes met as he held her close. "I am happy that you have come back, Catherine."_

 _"As am I," she answered as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "My love for you has never faltered nor could I forget you. Every night in my dreams you haunted me so. I knew I must come back here and ask for your forgiveness."_

 _"I should have never let you leave but you are here now and that is all that matters," Vincent replied._

 _"Do you love me?" Catherine asked._

 _Vincent smiled at her as he took her hand in his. "My love, you are the only thing I have thought about since I first laid eyes on you. So many nights I laid awake. My heart could not let me sleep as it was robust with feelings for you. All I could is write them down and hope one day I can speak of them to you. Will you let me?"_

 _"Do go on."_

 _"My heart does not keep still as I gaze upon her eyes.  
_ _So beautiful and captivating.  
_ _No words can express my love for my dearest.  
_ _Her bosom holds my heart that speaks more than words.  
_ _My love is hers.  
_ _She, of true beauty.  
_

 _Her eyes, they seek.  
_ _Green as the meadows.  
_ _Her lips, they speak.  
_ _Her heart, kind.  
_ _Her love endless._

 _You have bewitched me, my love. I am forever yours and at your mercy."_

 _"I have forgiven thee many times over. I do not wish you to be at my mercy but at my side, always. Promise me, Vincent," she managed to get out as her heart raced. No man would ever claim her heart the way he had and there was no other she wished to be with._

 _"Always, my love. I am yours. For all of eternity," Vincent replied with much confidence._

 _Vincent raised his hand and placed it upon her rosy cheeks. Catherine closed her eyes as he leaned closer. He softly pressed his lips on hers, kissing her as he should have long ago._

 _"I love you," Vincent whispered and tangled his fingers in her long hair as his lips met hers in an ardent kiss._

 _Catherine placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Vincent, I have not been with any other."_

 _"No hurry, my love. We have now until eternity to be together. I shall wait faithfully."_

Catherine stirred in his arms as she dreamt of a life only one could wish for and Vincent cuddled her tighter. He softly pressed his lips on her forehead and smiled to himself as he looked at her. There was no other way he wanted to spend the day than with the one he cared for especially now that their days together was becoming short.

Catherine woke up with her head on his chest and her back in pain from sleeping on the couch. She slowly moved her head up to look at him and smiled a lazy smile that made his heart race.

"Hey beautiful, must have been a good dream," he spoke softly as he moved strands of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

Catherine crossed her leg over his and closed her tired eyes. "Mmhhmm," she nodded.

"Your sister came home and said something about moving the couch to your room. Then left again to go to Sam's."

Catherine laughed softly against his chest, causing his heart to flutter. She didn't expect any less from her sister but she wouldn't have it any other way. Vincent closed his eyes, hoping to slow his racing heart as she listened closely and buried herself deeper in his arms. It was the best feeling in the world to be able to escape in his arms.

"Thanks for coming to dinner last night. Ma enjoyed having you over," his deep voice vibrated through his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"I understand. Duty calls," Vincent quickly replied.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She hesitated while mulling a respond. How could he be so understanding? Her job called her away constantly and they spent most of the week with her falling asleep within the first hour.

Vincent clenched his fist around the soft fabric of her shirt as he listened to the sound of her nervous heart. "What's wrong Catherine?"

"You're leaving soon," she spoke softly as she played with the hem of his shirt and avoids his eyes. "And we barely spent anytime together."

"Those darn criminals. Don't they know that some people have better things to do than put them behind bars," he answered in a playful tone.

"I'm serious, Vincent," she raised her head up from his chest to look at him.

"You took an oath Catherine, to serve and protect. I know that better than anyone," he sat up on the couch with his back resting on the arm of the couch.

Catherine sat up and straddled his thighs. She looked at him with her eyes glistening with tears. "Promise me you won't be a hero. Wherever you are, promise me that you'll come back."

"C'mere," Vincent reached out to her and took her hand in his.

"I don't know where you're going and I don't what you'll be doing. How do I not worry? I can't lose you too, Vincent," she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she held on to the last thread before she started to fray and breakdown.

"Does this mean that you'll wait for me?" Vincent smiled. He couldn't help himself.

"I'm being serious and you joke around," she softly slapped his chest.

"I'm being serious, too. We don't have much time together. Do you really want to spend it being angry at me for leaving?"

"I'm not angry at you, just sad that you're leaving so soon."

"Soon but not yet. And you didn't answer me. Will you wait for me?"

Her eyes meets his and she drew a breath before answering. She nodded and very softly whispered her answer. "Yes."

Vincent raised his hands up to her face and gently cupped it. Catherine leaned closer and kissed his lips. She smiled against his lips before crushing their lips together. She quickly opened her mouth as she felt the wetness of his tongue on her lips. He moved his hands to the nape of her neck and laced his fingers in her hair as the kiss grew more fervent.

The kiss became more heated and passionate. He lowered his hands, letting it explore her body as his tongue did the same in her mouth. She grabbed a handful of his shirt as she felt his hands underneath her top, touching her like no man ever had.

Vincent hesitantly pulled away and panted against her lips. "You have no idea how happy you just made me," his voice was deep and coarse than usual.

"I think I do," Catherine teased as she lightly nipped his bottom lip before slipping away.

"You're not helping me right now," Vincent pouted as he tried to pull back to him.

Catherine lightly kissed his lips and giggled. "Go," she moved aside and got off his legs.

"Care to join me?" he teased as his eyes burned with desire.

"Go," she pushed him off the couch while laughing.

"It was worth a shot. You did change your mind about waiting for me," Vincent leaned down and kissed her lips. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for a shower?"

"Don't push your luck."

"That's what I was aiming for, getting lucky," he grinned.

"Vincent," she looked away from him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly counted to ten while adjusting his pants. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you."

"You should take your shower," she said softly as she looked at him.

"That can wait. I'll survive," he sat on the couch next to her. "I meant what I said when I said I'll wait until you're ready."

Catherine nodded as she avoided his gaze and looked straight ahead at the blank screen of the television. For weeks she had trouble letting him in and now that he was leaving it was much more difficult.

"Catherine, I'm sorry," he took her hand in his and held it.

She turned her head to look at him. "I've only been with two guys. I completely regret my first time. It was in high school and we were only together for a month or two. We just did it because everyone else was and then he dumped me after I told him that I wasn't ready to do it again."

"He's an asshole. I would never do that to you."

"I know," Catherine looked down as she thought of ways to tell him about her former fiancé, who shattered her hear into a million pieces. "Vincent I have a confession to make. I should have probably told you sooner but, but I don't know, I mean I do, it's just that," her heart started to beat nervously and her hands started to shake.

Vincent held her hands steadily in his. "Catherine, you know you can tell me anything."

Catherine raised her head and looked at him. "I was engaged before."

"You were?" His eyes opened wide as he stared at her in disbelief. Of course she was. Catherine was beautiful and perfect.

She tries to read him but his face gave nothing away. "We were together for a while."

"How long is a while?"

She looked down again. "Eight years."

Vincent ran his fingers through his short hair. "That's almost as long as I've been in the Army."

"Are you mad at me?"

"We all have a past. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Eight years? Kinda wish I was him," Vincent joked but a part of him wished that they had met sooner.

"You shouldn't. Everyone hates him. He cheated on me while we were engaged."

"He's an idiot and an asshole. There's something wrong with him."

"There's more."

"More?" What now, he thought to himself.

"He transferred to my precinct after I called off the engagement. He's the M.E."

Not only was he leaving soon but her former lover is working with her. "How often do you see him?"

"Not much. I send Tess to get all the lab results and she really, really hates him. I mean hates him with a passion."

"When was the last time you two spoke?" Vincent couldn't help but feel jealous. He was going to be gone for months while they worked together closely in the same building.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago or so," Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"About?" he asked out of curiosity. Why talk to someone you supposedly hate?

"Tess saw the hickey you gave me and made this huge announcement about me having a boyfriend. I was too embarrassed to even notice who was there. Evan came up to me and asked if I had a boyfriend."

"And?" he asked anxiously and with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"I said yes and he left. That was it. Haven't talked to him since."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Vincent could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He cracked a huge smile that made it to his honey colored eyes.

"Off all the things I just told you, that's all you have to ask?" Catherine shook her head but couldn't help but smile back at him. Vincent was definitely one of a kind and that was what she liked about him the most.

"It's the most important thing to me right now. I can't blame you for having a life before you met me. He's your past, I'm your present, and hopefully your future. And you still didn't answer me."

"Yes, you're my boyfriend. Happy?"

Vincent nodded with a smile she could never forget. "Very," he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Now I have to take that very, very cold shower."

Catherine blushed but kept the smile on her face. "My back is killing me from sleeping on the couch. I'll be in the room."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Then you might want to stay in the shower for awhile besides I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

He kissed her once more before getting up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 **BATB**

Tess leaned over her desk and tapped on the table to get her partner's attention. "Find any interesting about our case yet, Cat?"

Catherine looked up from the case file she'd been reading for the last thirty minutes. "Why are you whispering?"

"After my outburst, Joe, oh wait, Captain Bishop wants me to be more professional, Detective Chandler."

"You kind of deserve it," Catherine chuckled as she looked through the case file. "I'm still reading and why do I have to go through all the paperwork while you just sit there?"

"It's because you make me go downstairs to see Asshole for lab results. This is your way of making it up to me. Besides I'm your partner and best friend," Tess grinned. She knew that Catherine would do anything to avoid the precinct medical examiner, who they despised.

"Detective Vargas, you make me buy you that spice whatever latte, cappucino drink you like so much. Do you know how much they cost?"

"That's because we're friends, Cat, but if you want, feel free to go downstairs for the lab results," Tess smirked as she had just one a fight that neither knew about.

"Fine," Catherine huffed and turned her attention back to the case file and skimmed through the eyewitness testimonies. She sighed in annoyance as she read it over and over. There were too many different accounts of what the suspect looked like. "Do you want to take a look these?" she closed the folder and offered it to her partner but was turned down as Tess looked up and away from her. Before Catherine could turn her attention to what Tess was looking at, red roses were placed on her desk and she nervously looked up at the person. "Vincent," she whispered his name out of shock.

The Army uniform made him stand out in the bullpen and his eyes more colorful than usual. He stood inches from her but his eyes told of another story. "The front desk told me it was okay that I come here. I was calling your cell but you didn't answer.

Catherine took her phone out of her jacket pocket and checked it as if it was all a dream. "I must have accidentally put it on silent," she answered absentmindedly as she stared at the roses on her desk. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"I think I hear the Captain calling for me," Tess quickly got up from her comfortable chair and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"She's not very subtle either," Catherine added but the joke fell flat with what was to come.

Vincent nodded and tried to smile but he couldn't put up a façade. He had hoped that things were different and that he didn't have to be there. He partially sat and leaned against her desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Catherine broke the silence between them. She turned her chair to turn to him.

Vincent looked down at her as he rubbed his hands on his pants. He tried to talk himself into telling her but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her once more.

"Flowers. Uniform. Nervous habit. If I have to guess, it's bad news," she spoke lowly as if it was a secret they had to keep..

Vincent took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have to leave tomorrow morning. We got our orders earlier than we thought," he looked at her and his heart sank to his stomach as he heard the stillness of her breathing and the slow beat of her heart.

Catherine tried to gather her thoughts as she stared blankly at him. "I, we, five more days," she was lost in denial and shook her head. "Five more days."

"I know we had plans and I'm sorry. This is the last thing I want to do."

Catherine wiped her eyes and stopped the tears before they could roll down her cheeks. She stood up from her chair but looked away from him. "I should help Tess. We were working on a case."

Vincent grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Catherine, if I could, then I would."

Catherine turned to face him with tears brimming in her eyes. "It's not your fault, Vincent. Duty calls, right?"

"Yea," he replied.

"I have to go, Vincent."

His eyes no longer carried the happiness it once held. "I want to see you before I leave."

"I'll call you when I'm off work. Thanks for the flowers," Catherine let go of his hand and walked away from him as she wiped her tears. When she looked back he was already gone.

 **BATB**

Vincent removed his beret and knocked on the door. He placed both of his hands in front of him and crossed while he waited for answer. This was it. The moment was finally here. It would be the last time he saw the place in awhile.

The door opened and he was greeted with a smile. "Look at you, Mr. Army," Heather turned back to her sister, who was putting the bouquet of roses in a vase with water. "He's hot."

Catherine placed the vase filled with flowers on the counter before making her way to the door. "And is standing right there and can hear you. Come in, Vincent," she smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Hi Heather," Vincent greeted as he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Catherine and hoped that things were better between them. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied and stood awkwardly.

"I'm heading over to Sam's," Heather announced before one of them could change their mind about tonight.

"You're spending a lot of time with him," Catherine commented.

"And he," Heather pointed to Vincent, "spends a lot of time here."

"Fair enough," Catherine blushed.

Vincent smiled at the two. He always found their interaction amusing and entertaining. Heather never seemed to think before she spoke which always made Catherine nervous and blush profusely, especially when he was around.

"Take care of yourself Vincent and come back in one piece," Heather surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you brother in law," she stepped back and observed the two of them blushing.

"Heather," Catherine yelled in a squeaky voice as she was shocked at her sister's bluntness.

Heather walked backwards to the door. "He practically lives here, Cat. He spends more time in the apartment than I do," she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. "Bye sis, love you," she said before disappearing and leaving them alone in the apartment.

Vincent listened carefully as her heart raced nervously. They stood awkwardly as they stared at each other. This was it. Their final night together. He imagined it a little more different but he didn't count on getting his orders of deployment five days early.

"I am so sorry about that. You know she doesn't have a filter button," she spoke softly as her cheeks blushed.

"You kept the flowers," Vincent nodded but quickly changed the subject. That future was too far ahead and he was scared of what could happen between them while he was gone. Catherine could change her mind about waiting for him and find someone else or maybe she already did and just didn't realize it yet. It was one of his worse fear that he would come back only for her to be engaged to someone else.

Thankful that the subject had changed, she felt a bit more at ease. "They're beautiful."

Vincent looked at her and studied every inch of her face. He wanted to remember her on days when things were bad and they were usually bad when he was deployed with his unit. "Not as beautiful as you," he spoke softly as he put his beret down next to the vase of flowers and placed his left hand on the counter, trapping her between the counter and his body. "I'm going to miss waking up to next to you and seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning."

Catherine tilted her head and looked deep into his eyes. There was no ounce of lies or deceit. "When did you become such a sweet talker?"

Vincent leaned down and kissed her lips. "Always have been. How do you think I got you?"

Catherine bit her bottom lip and tried to suppress her laughter. She never imagined herself with someone like him but he made her laugh like no one ever had and made her smile as if she had no worries.

"No?"

"No," she giggled.

Vincent quickly covered her lips with his and cut short her laughter. "I may not be a sweet talker but I am damn good kisser."

Catherine stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

Vincent smirked against her lips and slowly shook his head, lightly brushing her lips with his.

"You are going to pay for that."

"Ask nicely, Catherine," he told her in his husky voice that she found so damn sexy, especially now.

Catherine shook her head no and grinned. Two can play this game, she thought to herself. She lowered her hands and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing his abs that he worked on for many years while in the Army. Her fingers softly traced down the middle of his abs leading to his happy trail that disappeared into the camouflage uniform.

Vincent removed his jacket and neatly placed it on the counter. "Two can play this game," he spoke in a tone she never hears as his eyes darkened and his breathing heavier. "Don't forget I know your weakness too."

"Mmhhmm," she nodded as her fingers reached the top edge of his happy trail.

Vincent let out a huge groan as she slowly inched her way down. "Dammit Catherine," he clenched his teeth.

"Kiss me," she said in a feral tone that neither knew existed within her.

Screw control and trying the be the perfect gentleman for her, he barely had the thought in his head when he caught himself cupping her face and kissing her hard on the lips with an urgency and need as he desperately tried to hang on to the last threads of sanity. "You drive me crazy," he grabbed her hands and placed it behind her back. "But I'd do anything for you," he lowered his lips onto hers once more and pulled her body close to his, making sure she could feel what her actions had caused.

Catherine quickly gave into him and the temptation. She kissed him back with as much passion and desire, throwing all rational thoughts out the window. "Bedroom," she panted before crushing their lips together.

Vincent lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes met and both were drowning in a sea of passion. He fumbled through the hallway as she peppered his neck with kisses. He kicked the bedroom door open as her lips found his weak spot behind his ear and slammed their bodies against it, closing it shut behind them.

"Shit," Vincent hissed as she nibbled on his ear lobe. He slowly started to grind his hips onto hers as she continuesd to nibble his ear, tugging at the lobe with her teeth before releasing. "I won't last long if you keep doing that."

"Just kiss me."

Vincent did as he was told, kissing her on the lips as he held her hips in place between his lustful body and the door. "My turn," he groaned in pleasure. His voice was much deeper, nothing she had heard before.

The slowness and gentleness of his kisses were far gone along with any rational thought. Waiting was slowly disappearing from his mind and no longer an option as he pressed his hardened member along her core. He thrust his hips up against hers and she moaned loudly against his lips, causing his body to shiver.

"Fuck," the words slipped between her lips.

Vincent buried his face on the crook of her neck and gently sucked on her soft skin with every intentions of giving her another hickey or two as he cradled her body close to his. He ground his hips again, making sure she felt every inch of him grazing her over and over.

Catherine grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she felt he sweep of his wet tongue on her neck as he gently suckled on her skin. "Vincent, I'm close."

He thrust his hips faster and moved to the other side of her neck. He flicked his tongue out above her collar bone and gently sucked.

"Vin-cent," she moaned both syllables.

Vincent picked up his pace rocking his hips back and forth against hers as he repeated his actions on her neck, kissing and sucking. "Let go," he panted.

"Fuck," Catherine moaned, the words slipped from her lips as she came undone.

"Very tempting," he smirked before kissing her lips.

Catherine parted her lips and moansed as he continued to thrust against her hips. Vincent tasted the sweet sound of her orgasm as she swept her tongue with his. She held on tightly, clutching at his shoulders as the waves of orgasm continued with their actions.

Vincent slowed his pace and helped her come back down from her euphoria. He smirked against her lips. "Never in my life," he whispered as he carried her to her bed and laid her down gently as his body closely followed hers. "I can't wait to make love to you."

Catherine stared at him as her heart raced. She dreamt of this before, actually dreamt of it only to wake up from such a vivid dream. "Wait, Vincent," she placed her hand on his chest, over his steady heart. How could he be so calm?

"What? Am I hurting you?" he quickly moved back and knelt between her legs.

"No, just wait."

"Oh, that wait. Yea, sure," he slid of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back towards her.

Catherine slowly crawled to his side and looked down. "I'm sorry, Vincent."

He turned to look at her and placed his hand over hers. "You're not ready yet, Catherine, if you're still questioning it."

"I wanted to. Its just, you're leaving and I just thought," she started but couldn't quite finish. Her thoughts were too jumbled and the more she talked the more confused she was. If only they had five more days together. She would be ready then, she hoped.

Vincent removed his shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the bed. "It would have been the best going away present I have ever gotten but you're not ready," he leaned over down and kissed her lips. "It's okay. I had no expectations when I came here tonight. I just want to spend my last night with you."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I still had fun," Vincent smiled at her before loosening the laces on his boots and removed them without making a commotion. He stood up from the bed and faced her. "Do you mind?" he pointed at his pants. "I can't get my uniform wrinkled."

Still lost in thought Catherine barely looked up at him. "Yea, sure," she answered absentmindedly as she tried to talk herself into giving him what he wanted but only grew more nervous at the thought of him leaving and possibly not coming back. She'd seen it before. Not everyone came back home alive but in a coffin.

Vincent removes his pants, and just like his shirt he folded it neatly before setting it aside. He sat back down beside her and she ignored him as if he were just a shadow. He removed his socks and places each one in his boots. He stood up as Catherine paid him no mind and moved his clothes and boots out of the way. She remained still with a distant look in her eyes. "If you really want to make it up to me, take your clothes off."

Catherine quickly turned to him in disbelief. "What?"

"I had to say something to snap you of it. Is this really just about sex?" he asked as he sat back down on the bed beside her.

Catherine shook her head. It wasn't just about sex but truly letting him in and giving her heart to him. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she got cold feet at the last second. "I've only been with two guys, Vincent."

"Considering how many cold showers I had to take whenever we're together there's nothing to worry about."

"And how many more are you willing to take?"

"As many as I have to until you're ready," he said softly and kissed her lips. A part of him knew exactly what she wasn't ready for but the voice of denial drowned out rational thoughts. He was just as scared as she was. So much has happened to him and his unit and sometimes they all didn't come back home. "I have to leave before dawn and I don't want to spend it arguing with you about this."

"We're not arguing."

"Then stop worrying. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay," she replied but was caught off guard by his appearance and lack of clothing. "Wait, when did you take your clothes off?"

Vincent laughes before kissing her on the lips. "What would I do without you?"

 **BATB**

They laid in silence while waiting for the inevitable. In just a few hours he was going to leave. Vincent felt her tears on his chest as he held her close. He didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to go. Slowly, as they laid in silence the truth of it all started to unravel.

Catherine listened to his heart as it raced, pounding loudly in her ear as she laid in his arms. She turned her head and lightly kissed his chest, over his heart. "You promised that you'll come back to me. I'm holding you to it."

"I know," he replied in a low and coarse tone as if he was holding back his own tears.

"Four months."

"I'll be here, I promise," Vincent replied. He let his heart race as he listend to hers sync with his.

"I'll wait for you," Catherine tried hard to conceal the way her heart felt and how fast it was racing.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Catherine answered as she wiped her tears.

"Stay away from him, okay? I don't want you anywhere near him," he didn't bother to hide his jealousy from her.

"I don't love him anymore."

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief as he held her tighter. He couldn't imagine his life without her and hope she felt the same. "Try to get some sleep."

Catherine raised her head up and looked at him. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered and kissed his lips.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Even if I drive you crazy?" she joked but it was difficult to smile.

Even in the dimness of the night and the crescent of the moon lighting the room she still looked beautiful. "It's what I'll miss the most," he said as he wiped away her tears.

Catherine kissed his lips once more and let go off all her denials as her heart raced. There was no one else she wanted to sleep next to and wake up every morning to. There was only one man she saw a future with. "Come back to me."

"Always."

 **BATB**

"Catherine," he whispered by her ear. "Catherine."

"Hhmm," she murmured as she stirred.

"I'm leaving."

Catherine opened her eyes then blinked and closed them again. "Five more minutes."

Vincent smiled. He was going to miss these moments as well. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I have to go."

Catherine woke up as she realized what was happening. "Now?" she sat up in bed and looked at him. It wasn't just a bad dream that he was leaving. "I'll walk you out," she said sleepily.

"Just stay in bed. I'll go down the fire escape so you don't have to lock up."

"You're leaving," she said sadly as she got out of bed and hugged him. "Hold me, just one last time."

Vincent wrapped his arms around her and held her. He embraced her tightly and kissed her lips.

"Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid or crazy. Just come back home."

"I will," he answered and kissed her again. "I have to go. They're waiting for me downstairs."

Catherine nodded and kissed him one last time before he let go of their embrace. Vincent walked away quietly and opened the window. He turned back to her after climbing out the window and looked sadly at her as he stood alone in the fire escape.

"Don't say bye," she shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't want you to."

"Take care," he said. "No crazy stuff either, okay, detective?"

Catherine wiped her tears and nodded. "Four months. Be here in four months."

"I promise," Vincent answered and walked away with the most gut wrenching feeling in his body. For the first time he understood what it meant to be in love.

Catherine watched painfully as he walked down the fire escape. Every now and then he looked up and she waved to him. She couldn't help the tears as they continued. If only she had told him how she truly felt about him before he left. He already her heart.


	17. Part I: Chapter 16

The days slowly turned to weeks but Catherine eventually got use to not receiving a text or a phone call from Vincent. Not that she didn't have her moments of missing him and became the annoying sister and best friend, who constantly moped around the apartment or precinct.. Her bright smile that usually captured the room diminished even her father noticed the change in her mood that she eventually confessed that she was seeing someone but he was currently away. The last thing she needed was her father prying into her love life especially when the last one ended badly.

Catherine's mood constantly wavered when she thought of him especially when she was alone at night. There were unspoken words between them that she wished she had said before he left. It was difficult not to think about him and how he was. She couldn't help but worry and think the worse. She witnessed the atrocity each day as she went from crime scene to crime scene with her partner.

The negative thoughts constantly invaded her mind especially when she was alone. What if something happens to him and he breaks his promise to her of coming back? What if she loses him before she could tell him how she felt and just how much she missed him? She tried not to think about it but she regretted not telling him how she truly felt about him before he left.

 **BATB**

Catherine took the same route she usually ran in the morning at Central Park but today was different. Romance was everywhere she turned and it just made the longing even more unbearable. Couples sat on the bench holding hands with flowers between them. Lovers kissed every chance they had and she felt a pang of jealousy. It had been weeks since she last felt his touch and his kisses. Sometimes she daydreamed what it would have been like had they made love before he left but then it only made her miss him so much more.

No longer in the mood, Catherine cut her morning run short and quickly made her way out of the park but not before she witnessed a proposal with the help of a group singing and dancing as they surrounded the happy couple. The crowd cheered when she answered yes and he slipped on the ring that fit perfectly. Any other time Catherine's smile would be effortless but this time she had to force it as people turned to each other as they cheered for the newly engaged couple.

 **BATB**

On the way home Catherine stopped by at the neighborhood florist and bought a bouquet of flowers for her sister, who she started to drive crazy with her endless moping during the past weeks. It was her way of apologizing and saying thank you for putting up with me. Now she knew what it was like to be on the other side and didn't like being there. She would rather be the shoulder you can lean on and the ear that was willing to listen.

Catherine placed the bouquet of flowers she purchased for her sister on the counter and walked to the refrigerator. Completely thirsty from her morning run she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly drank half of the bottle before being interrupted.

"Morning, Cat," Heather dragged her pink fluffy slippers on the hardwood floor as she walked to the kitchen. "Happy Valentine's day," she said sleepily and yawned.

Catherine turned to her sister as she closed her water bottle. There was nothing good about her morning and the day was bittersweet for her but she faked a smile. "Good morning and happy Valentine's day to you, too," she said without any enthusiasm.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Heather asked as she took the bottle of water from her sister and drank the rest of it.

"I'm okay," Catherine shrugged. The last thing she wanted to be was a downer. "The fridge is only a foot away," she was thankful that her sister never failed to make her smile.

"I know," Heather replied as she placed the empty bottle by the sink. "I can cancel my date with Sam. He'll understand. We can watch some chick flicks and stuff our faces with all the junk food we can fit in our stomachs. Just like old times," she smiled sleepily. "What do you say, Cat?"

"It's Valentine's day and you should spend it with Sam. I have work. I'll be fine," Catherine forced a smile. There was no denying the fact that she missed Vincent. Often times she thought she saw him on the streets but when she looked again, they were just random strangers.

"I can see him anytime I want. You shouldn't be alone today."

"Thanks for thinking of me by I'm fine. I promise," Catherine gave her sister a hug. "I have to get ready for work," she started to walk away but turned back around after taking a few steps. "By the way I got you flowers. It's on the counter. A thank you for putting up with me the past month."

Heather's eyes lit up. "Ooh! That reminds me, I actually have a gift for you and Vincent. Be right back," she scurried pass her sister and disappeared into the hall.

"Heather! He's not even here," Catherine tried to call out to her sister back but it was no use. "Great, just what I didn't need," she huffed under her breath. She had another three long months of waiting.

"It's for when he gets back!" Heather yelled from her room. "Found it," she came out completely excited from her room with a pink gift bag covered in red hearts. "Here you go."

Catherine grabbed the bag from her younger sister. "Thanks."

"Open it!" Heather exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning, who could longer wait one more second.

"I think I'll do that in my room. Your past gifts have always been questionable and embarrassing," Catherine spoke in a low voice as of there were others in the room and she didn't want to be heard. Her cheeks started to get rosy as she thought of all the times her sister made her open gifts in front of family and friends. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Cat, we're both adults here. Just open it. Come on, Heather placed her hands over her sister's and pulled the handles open. "Look!"

"Against my better judgement," Catherine started as she looked down at the bag. "Chocolates are mine," she moved the box of chocolate aside and blushed as she saw the brand name of a smaller box. "Condoms?"

"Better safe than sorry," Heather answered nonchalantly. "I have to get ready for class," She walked away, leaving her older sister completely mortified as she dug through the bag.

Catherine barely noticed Heather leaving as she saw the rest of the items and her cheeks turned to a crimson color. "Edible underwear?!" she gasped. Completely mortified she threw it back inside the bag and was thankful that no one else was there to witness it, especially Vincent. "Pink fur handcuffs?!" she shook her head and walked to her room before there were anymore surprises from her sister. She took the box of chocolate out of the bag and threw it on her bed as she walked passed it. At least there was one thing that she could enjoy.

The closet door made a squeaky noise when she opened it. Catherine bent down and placed it behind some shoe boxes, hoping it would stay hidden and forgotten. She started to close the door but changed her mind. She bent down again and searched for the box of condoms. She placed the box of condoms inside her bedside drawer and walked away to get ready for work.

 **BATB**

"It's Valentime's day," Tess said in a mimicking tone as she looked away from her computer screen and over to her partner across the desk. It was a day she also disliked for the very same reason every single person did.

Catherine put her paper work aside and lookes up. "Valentine's. With an N not an M."

"Whatever. For us singles, it's more of a single awareness day. As if we needed to be reminded that we are all alone in the world," Tess sounded annoyed and frustrated. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm as she looked on sadly at her partner who mirrored her look but was sad for a different reason.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't have any plans. Heather is going out with her boyfriend and Vincent is out saving the world."

"I'm here for you, partner. How are you?"

"I miss him and worry about him. Some days it gets a little hard. Is he okay? Is he alive? I don't know. At this point no news is good news," Catherine sighed and looked away as her eyes tasted brimming with tears. It usually happened when she thought of him.

"Catherine?" A familiar voice broke her thought.

To her surprise Catherine turned around to a bouquet of red roses. Unfortunately the person holding them wasn't who she hoped it would be. "Hi JT."

"From Vincent."

"What? How? Is he here?!" Catherine quickly stood up from her chair and looked around.

"No, he's not here," JT shook his head. "He planned it before he left and I have a letter as well. He wanted to be sure that you get it so he left it with me," he checked his jacket pockets one by one but found nothing but lint. "I know it's here somewhere. Usually Vincent is the one helping Ma with deliveries, especially on Valentine's day. I thought I put in my pocket. I didn't want to lose it," he checked his pockets again and came up empty. "He's gonna kill me."

Catherine waited impatiently. "Check your pants pocket."

"Oh. Right," JT reached in his front pockets but with no luck then his back pockets. "Found it," he pulled put a half folded and wrinkled envelope. "Sorry," he said as he handed her the envelope. "I have more flowers to deliver."

Catherine's eyes lit and she smiled effortlessly. "Thanks JT," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's day."

"You, you welcome," his cheeks turned to a rosy color as he stuttered. "Thanks. Bye ladies," he quickly turned around and walked away.

Catherine returned to her hair with a huge smile on her face. Her heart raced and swelled with happiness as she smelled the roses.

"You get flowers and a letter from your boyfriend, who is probably half way around the world. Life just isn't fair," Tess pouted and slammed her fingers on the keyboard as she searched for nothing in particular.

"Tess, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Aww, Cat, I thought you'd never ask. Hell yes!"

 **BATB**

After dinner, Tess stayed out and went to a bar as Catherine decided to call it a night. It had been an emotional day and she just wanted to get home, where the letter from Vincent was waiting, though she had read it a few times already.

Her room was dark save the splayed across her bed as she sat with her legs crossed. She stared at the vase filled with roses on top of her bedside drawer and couldn't help but think of Vincent. Her heart filled with regret as she thought about their last night together. There was so much she wished she had told him before he left but didn't have the courage to. She looked down at the letter in her hand and read it again.

"Dear Catherine,

I'm sorry that I could not be there but know that I am thinking of you and I promise to make it up to you when I get back. I hope today and everyday is filled with happiness because you deserve it.

I'm not great with words and I must admit that the worst part of this is not knowing how this will all turn out. I know sometimes I can come off as this confident guy, who's completely sure about us but in truth I'm just as scared. What if you meet someone else while I'm away? What if you're still in love with your former fiancé? Eight years is a long time and I can't help but feel jealous that he's there and I'm not.

I can't help but think, maybe I shouldn't have pushed too fast. I know what I asked of you is difficult but if you meet someone else in my absence that makes you happy I want you to take that risk and take a chance. Don't hold back. Be happy, even if it's not with me. I don't want you to wait for me and have regrets or resent us. All I want is your happiness. Take care of yourself Catherine and don't forget to put yourself first. But if you do decide to wait until I return, I promise to be the guy that deserves you. I want to be the guy you want and need as much as I do you.

I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm thankful to have met you because you are one of the best things to happen to me. I don't care if all we do is just lie there and you end up falling asleep within minutes. I always looked forward to the little time we spent together and I cherish every second spent with you. If I haven't told you yet, Catherine you are of the best things in my life. There's no one else in the world who has made me feel the way you do.

I've never felt this way about anyone before and sometimes I don't know how to act or what to say. There's times I'm a nervous wreck and I have to try hard not to show it. I can only hope someday you'll feel the same way, until then I'll wait.

I'll miss your sweet smile and contagious laughter. I'll miss the way you look at me when we haven't seen each other for a few days. I'll miss the way your head feels on my chest and the sound of your breathing as you're lying peacefully in my arms. I'll miss being able to hold you and waking up next to you. I'll miss you every single day we are apart.

If I haven't made it clear yet. I'll end this letter with only one thing in my heart. I love you, Catherine.

Sincerely,  
Vincent."

Her heart ached when she read the first half then her heart raced as she read the last line. She wished she had known and told him that she felt the same way before he left. It was at the tip of her tongue but fear got the best of her. She was afraid to get hurt if Vincent didn't love her but he did.

"Hey Cat. Are you okay?" Heather asked from the doorway, breaking the silence that loomed over the dim room.

Catherine looked from the letter. "I didn't hear you come in," she wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm fine."

Heather turned on the light before coming inside the room. She approached the bed and sat in front of her older sister. They were a mirror image of one another. "I see that someone got you flowers."

Catherine nodded. "They're rom Vincent."

Heather raised her eyebrows in place of an actual question. She opened her mouth but was at a lost for words. Vincent wasn't there and her sister had been crying but was smiling and not the fake kind she used after she broke her engagement with Evan and told everyone she was okay. No one was convinced but everyone knew just heart broken she was.

Catherine shook her head as if she knew what Heather was thinking. "He planned it before he left..

"Aww, Cat. That's sweet."

Catherine smiled and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "He also wrote a letter before he left," she handed the letter to her sister without a second thought.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?"

Catherine nodded her head and Heather took the letter. Her face contorted to an array of emotions as she read the first half while Catherine waited impatiently. There were a few aww's as she read the rest of the letter. Heather finished it with a huge smile on her face.

Heather looked at her sister after finishing the letter. She handed the letter back to her sister and Catherine neatly folded before putting it back in the envelope.

"What are you thinking, Cat? How are you feeling?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and sighed. There were too many emotions that was feeling all at once. Importantly, she was happy yet scared. She never expected to find love again.

"Be happy, that's all he wants."

"I know," Catherine replied.

"Why don't you write him back."

"I tried but all I can come up with is Dear Vincent," Catherine reached for the piece of paper beside the vase of roses that had two words written on it.

"You'll know what to write when you're ready. You have a couple of months until he gets back. Do you want to talk about it?"

Catherine shook her head. "It's late. I just need some time."

"I'm right next door if you ever need anything."

"I know, Heath."

"Goodnight, Cat. I love you," Heather said as she got up from the bed.

"I love you, too."

Tears started to form in her eyes. It wasn't that she never knew how her sister felt but it was still nice to hear. "You know that's the first time you said that to me since Mom died."

"I know," Catherine replied in a soft tone.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

For the first time, Catherine truly felt happy. "No," she smiled. "Good night, Heath."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a two part story. The first part is concluding in a couple of chapters.**


	18. Part I: Chapter 17

The time went by slowly for Vincent. He counted second after second. Minutes slowly passed. Days lasted too long and it drove him crazy. Even as weeks passed, there was no end to the abyss of not seeing her. It was like waiting for a scar to heal but knowing that it wasn't going to be the same after. The wound would be there as a daily reminder of the pain he once felt. He wondered if that's how it would be for Catherine. Would his absence change her feelings for him? Will she move on instead of wait for him like she promised?

His mind was never at ease and kept wandering to her. From the drive to the base then the plane ride to their classified mission though everyone knew where they were going. Their mission wasn't a secret to them. They knew what was expected of them and the sacrifices they had to make but this one seemed to be the most difficult. If only he had one more minute with Catherine but that wasn't enough. He wanted days, weeks, and years with her but most of all he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her but it had to wait until he came back home to her.

The last memory of her haunted him every night in his dreams as he regretted every moment of not telling her how much he loved her before he left. There wasn't a moment he didn't think about her and now that they were apart he felt the pain of missing her.

 **BATB**

Vincent looked around aimlessly from his bed as he waited anxiously to hear from his superiors. Testing and various experiments were concluded hours ago but he was kept in solitary for observation for safety reasons but he felt lonely. The more he waited the more anxious he felt.

The room was clean and white, similar to the the hospital in New York where he spent a couple of nights in after being shot as he helped capture a suspect but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. If it wasn't for his heroic act he never would have never met Catherine and she was one of the best things in his life.

"Catherine," he whispered to himself and smiled as if she was standing in front of him.

After a few minutes he stood up from his bed and walked to where he thought he'd seen her but as he reached out to embrace her there was no one there. A disappointing sigh escaped through his lips and his shoulders slumped. It had been too long since he last saw her and he missed her more now that he was alone. Regret immediately crept to his heart. Every day he spent away from her the more he thought about the letter he left. What if she took his advice and moved on instead of waiting for him as she promised? He couldn't take it back but only hope that she'd still wait for him. If only he had told her he loved her before he left but would it he been enough? What if she didn't feel the same way he did? He'd hate for her to miss an opportunity and have her resent him for a missed chance she could have taken had she not been blinded by a choice she made prior to him leaving.

Vincent shook his head and tried to get rid of the negative thoughts but the fear in his heart wouldn't let him forget how he truly felt for her. He could only hope that someday she will love him the way he loved her but how could someone like her love someone like him? There was much she didn't know about him and he was afraid that he would leave her as soon as she found out the truth about him.

The cold floor underneath his feet only made his reality far worse than it was. He walked round and round in his room as he tried to forget all the things that was making him sad and miserable. He knew he couldn't lose control of his emotions but Catherine was all he could think about and how lonely he was without her. She had been a strong pillar for him without realizing it and the serenity that kept everything within him at bay. Now that they were apart he felt himself ripping at the seams and barely able to remember the warmth and calm he felt whenever they were together.

The silence in the room was also getting on his last nerves. He quickly turned away from the wall and with angry footsteps made his way to door where his uniform hung. He needed to keep himself busy somehow and keep his mind off things. There was no reason to worry he told himself. Catherine would never do anything to hurt him and vice versa.

Vincent grabbed his uniform and gently laid it down on his bed but the negative thoughts kept haunting him. He angrily removed the gown he'd been wearing and threw it on the floor. The hopelessness loomed over him. They were worlds apart and unable to communicate with each other and as much as he didn't want to think about her, she was all he could think about. He continued on with his task and changed to his uniform. He tucked in his shirt, the way it was suppose to be done and sat down on the chair beside his bed to put on his boots. It felt good to be suited back in his uniform and feel the pride of being a soldier but he wanted to be out there with the rest of his unit. He needed to feel a gun in his hand, the dirt underneath his boots, and the sun beaming down on their restless body as they made their way to their mission.

"Corporal Keller."

A familiar voice drew him out of his daydream. He quickly stood up from his seat and stood at attention. "Yes, Sergeant Cogsworth," he greeted his superior as he raised his right hand to his forehead with his thumb slightly bent, his elbow at a forty-five degree angle while making sure his palm wasn't visible as taught to them many years ago and saluted a person he looked up to and respected.

"At ease," Sergeant Cogsworth replied with a serious tone and look on his face.

Vincent lowered his arms and placed at his sides. Immediately he knew that the results wouldn't be good just like the last time.

"We all have agreed to stop the experiments. As for the results, it is inconclusive. We have yet to figure out what the scientist injected you with but the doctors deem it to risky to continue. They believe that your mind and body has been pushed to its limit. They're unwilling to continue and we all agree it is best to stop."

Vincent wasn't surprised by the results. It happened before and will probably be the same in the future but he needed to get his mind off Catherine somehow. "Permission to speak freely Sergeant Cogsworth," he replied.

"Speak."

"I'd like to continue the tests, sir," Vincent answered with confidence but it was far from the truth. He felt like a lab rat that was in a never ending maze with no finish line to cross. He just wanted to forget all the negative thought in his head and the various serums and experiments they put him through blurred reality for him. It was like being on the outside looking in and having limited control to his own mind and body.

"There's too much at risk. Your heart already stopped once. It's the reason why you're in here," Sergeant Cogsworth said more sternly as to remind him that he was the commanding officer.

Vincent remembered the moment before his heart stopped beating and it was Catherine's face he saw as everything went dark. Her voice called to him as her jade eyes begged him not to leave her and to come back because she needed him. The moment felt like a dream and far out of his reach. "I took an oath. I know the risks, sir."

Sergeant Cogsworth walked towards Vincent. "Off the record. No one is forcing you to this, son," his tone changed to a worried father. "Think about your family back home. Your senses are already heightened and your reactions to the serum we inject causes you to black out."

"I'm needed by my unit and my country. I know the risks and I'm willing to take them, sir," Vincent replied back without hesitation. Ten years of his life was dedicated to the Army. A second family to a young man who was completely lost in the path of life. They raised him and nurtured him, fueling the anger and pain he held onto as young child who lost his parents and a teen who lost his grandparents. They helped fill a void but it wasn't until he met Catherine that he realized there was much more to life than being a soldier.

"All test have concluded and that is final. We will meet with the unit at sun down. Get some rest until then."

"I've been in this room for hours. I'm ready now. Let the unit decide. I trust these men with my life. My unique abilities and the injections is a huge asset and a powerful weapon that no one has seen before," and a dangerous one, a risk Vincent and the army knew all too well.

"We don't know how you'll react once you're out there. Your abilities to hear and sense our enemies from a distance are uncanny and we need you alive in order to that," Sergeant Cogsworth said firmly.

"Let them choose, sir," Vincent pleaded.

Sergeant Cogsworth looked carefully at the person in front of him. He was no longer the teenager who just graduated from high school but an extraordinary brave soldier and courageous man. "As you wish, Corporal Keller."

 **BATB**

As Vincent wanted and hoped for, the unit voted in his favor and they quickly prepared for the mission without any hesitation. It was what they were trained for. All the months and years they sacrificed all came does to this moment. Their votes were final and unanimous.

After quietly trekking through rough terrain all day long the unit came to a rest in between scattered trees and bushes hopefully to be hidden from enemies and were now enjoying a peaceful night before they continued their mission. The moon and stars were bright in the countryside. The unit better known as Muirfield just finished a meal of MRE. They sat on the dried grass in a crooked circle.

"Corporal Keller, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Private Pater asked as he set down his empty and folded MRE packaging beside his weary body.

Vincent leaned back against a moss covered log and looked up between branches to a sky full of stars. Truth is, he really wasn't sure about anything anymore. He struggled between his duty as a soldier and what was deep in his heart. What he wanted more than anything was to hold Catherine in his arms and hear three words he was so afraid to admit before but now he regretted that he would never be able to tell her how he felt.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch Corporal Keller," another soldier chimed in and broke his thoughts.

Vincent looked around his fire lit surrounding and at his unit. Most of them he knew since his first day of boot camp, a decade ago, and a couple were newer recruits who replaced those that retired.

"Watch your mouth Private Lumière," Sergeant Cogsworth's said in deep and authoritative tone. His face was not amused or happy about the groups choice to use one of their soldier as a weapon while knowing the consequences. "The decision is final. Private Lumiere you're in charge of the serum injections as you're the only one with a medical background. Corporal Pascal and I will have a dart gun each. In case," he began but refrained and shook his head at the thought of what he had to do. "It's for everyone's safety especially for Corporal Keller. Get some rest. We'll start again at the crack of dawn."

"I'll keep a look out," Vincent's voice was flat as he stared at the night sky. Regret was slowly starting to sink in as he thought of Catherine. His fear of her not feeling the same way and moving on scared him to do one of the dumbest thing in his life. He knew that this mission could put him and his unit in danger or worse.

 **BATB**

Everyone was awake before the sun could make an apperance. They quickly got up wirh only one thing in mind. Not much was said as they removed all trace and evidence that any human being had been there especially soldiers.

The unit moved as one as they made their journey. They all paused behind Corporal Keller when he suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a faint sound that made his hunter instinct to be aware. It was still far ahead but he was determined to give his unit the advantage over their enemies.

"They're about a kilometer away. Give or take. Inject me. I will be able to hear better," Corporal Keller demanded.

Sergeant Cogsworth thought for a second then nodded his head. Private Lumiere quickly removed his backpack and set it on the ground to search for the medical pack of syringes and vials. Everyone was quiet as the medical student turned soldier prepared the dosage of serum. It was no easy task as his hands shook but he was able to do his job properly.

"Straight to the heart, Private Lumière. Make it quick and painless," Sergeant Cogsworth broke the silence.

"Yes, sir," Private Lumière replied.

Vincent quickly unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt up, revealing needle marks on his chest. Regardless of how many times he was given the shots he never got use to the feeling of the needle going through his flesh and straight to his heart. He let out a roar as he felt the cold sharp needle pierce his body and his eyes quickly darkened, turning pitch black as the powerful serum took over his mind and body.

"Corporal Keller?" Sergeant Cogsworth pointed the dart gun at his target with his finger on the trigger.

Corporal Keller stared at the men surrounding him. They each stood their ground and didn't move an inch as he glared and growled at them but deep down he knew that he would never hurt them. He also knew that they would shoot him if he put their life in danger. He quickly gained control once again as he turned towards the sound that grabbed his attention earlier and scanned the area. "There's two villages nearby. One a kilometer away and the other east of it."

"Can you confirm that target?"

His keen sense was overwhelming as he honed in to listen to the conversations from afar. Each voice was distinct but it was the topic that caught his attention. "Yes, it's the men from the Embassy and hospital bombing."

"Are you sure?" Sergeant Cogsworth asked.

"They're threatening the villagers that they're going to do the same to them if they don't cooperate. They're hiding in both villages. It seems they've already killed a few who tried to protect their families."

"Those sons of bitches," Private Lumière stomped angrily.

"Lead the way, Corporal," Sergeant Cogsworth interrupted before things got out of hand.

"Yes, sir."

 **BATB**

One after the other they fought and killed. Not all were soldiers of war. Innocents were also murdered by their weapons, especially his. Corporal Keller led the massacre and onslaught as he ruthlessly avenged the many lives that were taken by the hands of terrorists. A kid no older than four was found lifeless and covered in blood in his mother's arm as she cried and scream for him to wake up. A moment of regret was instantly replaced by fear and bewilderment as Corporal Keller met the mother's eyes. She whispered something in her native tongue and he was no longer able to look away from her. She continued to talk to him and though his mind told him to turn around and walk away he continued to come towards her as if under a spell.

"Corporal Keller!" They all yelled for him but he was no longer able to hear them and their voices. He was mystified by the woman luring him with each word no one understood but him. She continued her mantra, repeating it over and over as he approached her. "Corporal Keller!" They kept repeating but he was in a trance.

They were too late as his eyes changed colors, glowing like the embers at a campfire. Suddenly the room was bright. A flash of light blinded them all and Corporal Keller collapsed to the ground when the mother was shot to death by Private Lumiere.

 **BATB**

 _Waking up from what felt like a nightmare, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding. He still felt weak and ill. His body was tired and sore._

 _His ever loyal servant Cogsworth was hovering over him._ _"Sir. Sir," he said nervously._

 _"Leave me be." Vincent roared in a fury as he recalled what happened._

Vincent woke up covered in sweat and panting heavily as if someone had been chasing him but unable to escape. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and sat up but was restrained by the tubes and wires connected to machines by his bedside. It was nothing new to him.

The door suddenly opened and two people entered his room. Sergeant Cogsworth was followed by a gentleman in a white lab coat who he had never before. It made him nervous. The Army wasn't the type to bring new doctors in especially for him. After all he was one of their top secret.

"Lay back down, son. You're okay," Sergeant Cogsworth reassured him.

His feeble body fell back to the bed without another word. "Sergeant," Vincent said weakly.

"Let the doctor do his job and we'll talk after," Sergeant Cogsworth interrupted.

Too exhausted to argue, Vincent nodded in agreement and quietly watched as the doctor proceeded to do his job. His vitals were checked and as the doctor leaned over to check his eyes, his heart raced as he read the name tag.

"Dr. Thomas Chandler," Vincent read aloud.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Everything is okay. Just tired."

"As you read, I am Dr. Chandler. According to my sheet you are patient 2896. If you need anything please let me know."

Vincent nodded but couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. "Doctor Chandler, by chance, do you have any children?"

"I have two daughters. The eldest is around your age. Seeing you here like this makes me nervous. Of all the careers to choose, she chose being a police officer. An NYPD detective nonetheless but I'm glad she chose to help others."

"Occupational hazard," Vincent answered but his mind elsewhere.

"Lets try to have less of it or none at all," the doctor replied.

 **BATB**

Vincent's check went on smoothly. Besides being tired they found nothing wrong with him. Sergeant Cogsworth stayed behind after the doctor left.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Sergeant Cogsworth asked as he sat by the bedside like a worried and anxious parent would.

Vincent fiddled with his blanket as he thought back to the unfaithful day. "I remember getting the injection. After that nothing. I'm drawing a blank, sir."

"It's for the best. Remember to always identify yourself by your number from here on out."

Vincent nodded. "Understood, sir. How long was I out for?"

"You were in a coma for almost four weeks. We had to bring a specialist from New York. He's one of the best in the country. We flew him in with little notice. Said it was okay with his daughters." Sergeant Cogsworth's face looked like he aged more than just month.

"What about his wife?"

"Hmm, passed away if I recall correctly. Ah, cancer, I believe it was."

Vincent sighed. There were just too many coincidences. "I have a confession to make, Sergeant."

"What is it?"

"I think the doctor might be my girlfriend's father," Vincent confessed in a much lower tone. That's if Catherine actually waited for him, he thought to himself.

"You've never met her father?"

"Never."

"Make sure you keep it that way. There's too much at risk if anyone finds about any of this," Sergeant Cogsworth said in his commanding and stern voice. "As far as the doctor knows, you were injured while on a mission and fell into a coma."

"I understand, sir. I would never put the unit in danger," Vincent the soldier answered but as Catherine's boyfriend it would be difficult. It might even put their relationship at risk. "Where's the rest of the unit? What happened to them?"

"Everyone is safe but after your coma we disbanded the unit. We couldn't risk exposure. No contacts with anyone from here including the doctor. You will be contacted if you want to return to the unit."

"When? How long?"

"Don't worry about that right now. It will be awhile. Get better and you can return home."

"What's the date, sir?"

"June 17"

Vincent sighed again. He was a month late in returning home.

"Get some rest soldier," Sergeant Cogsworth advised before getting up and leaving.

Vincent was suddenly left alone with his thoughts that only worried him. He was in a coma for four weeks but that wasn't what worried him the most. It was the fact that he was a month late in returning home. Now he really wasn't sure if Catherine had waited for him and if she did, he had to avoid meeting her father. He wanted to be positive but there was nothing to be happy about. He closed his eyes and hoped he would fall asleep and wake up from his real life nightmare.


End file.
